Multidimentional Surge 3: Draw It Blue
by Bearlywrote
Summary: Cubbonyan, Son of Bearlynyan and Bakunyan, has run up against a new villain named Soramaru who controlled an evil virus that his mom created. Now its up to him, Shin, and his other siblings with powers, Bearin, Beargamot, and Vilgox to find their uncle, “Brother Bearly” and save the multiverse. (COMPLETED)
1. MS3 Teaser Trailer

**_It's about six years..._**

**_Six years the Bears have changed our way of life forever..._**

**_(A scene shows a couple of different characters interact with karaoke)_**

**_The half of our universe has reduced to rubble as the people thrive happily to the next way of life while others suffer from the pain they don't like to adapt_**

**_Because of her... we are angered by her choice of how she did to us..._**

**_We vowed to stop her again, even if she's stronger than us..._**

**_Our alliance is going well with the search, but we're still looking..._**

**_(Shown yokai training by shooting arrows at the target with Bearlywrote's face)_**

**_I have lost my friend twice, both Adams and Dan... _**

**_I have punished them severely..._**

**_I fear that they'll come back and stole more than her hands can hold..._**

**_(Lord Enma writes down his journal and thinks about Shin)_**

**_Cause now I knew that she stole a human child from the present... the future... I fear it's going to be the past..._**

————————————

An alley showed a bergamot green furred nyan with a prosthetic leg, both bendy tails, and notched ears, a boy with a passion towards graffiti art.

He noticed the eerie atmosphere changed in one of the worlds where heroes thrive.

————————————

A world where the moon is always a crescent, there is a purple nyan with bakugan tail lights like her Nyan Dad, doodling her notebook with a glitter pen.

She gazed at the school with snotty smart kids and looked at the mountain with the misfits. She smiled and shook as she felt a chilling breeze from her fur.

—————————————

A mint colored bunny with brutal scars and tears walks out of an art store carrying a paint brush, seeing the silliness the town has been transformed from a beloved cult classic into an unfunny disgrace, noticing how some of the characters have died off at the same time as the voice actors are.

He painted a picture of an 18 year old girl with magenta colored clothes that most people of this town hated and made her a lightning rod...

He looked up at the sky and noticed the change...

————————————

A shadow...

A monster with two vertical eyes glared at three troublemakers with a thought of vengeance...

**_"I will rue the day that you halted those battles and invasions towards this doomsday you called "Multi Surge!""_**


	2. Prologue Part 1: Skimming 6 Years

The shift in the sky has come by in the forest near a rural town.

A rural town filled with amphibious creatures that replaced humans...

Due to the warnings about certain animals that night, they aren't permitted to leave town.

One family decided to go there anyway...

"It's sure is a relaxing night out there..." an old frog came out there riding a large snail along with a small boy frog, a tadpole, and a thirteen year old human girl

"I gotta ask Anne, if we find your home, does it mean these stars up there?" The young frog named Sprig asked his human friend

"Well not really... I mean they're many worlds that are similar to mine, but chose my home and here!" Anne replied to her friends

"Well I'm pretty sure that this world would be your favorite world to stay" a girl tadpole Polly reassured her that there's soft spots that comes with bonds

"That's right, if we tried our very hardest, you'll always have a home in Wartwood. Despite the fact that Comicalla has been fully restored, you found more comfortable here" Hoppodiah or Hop-Pop Plantar comforted her with a warm heart

"Thanks guys" Anne blushed at her new temporary family's thoughts of her staying here

Overhead them was a shadow of a bony dragon, causing to create a large wind to blow them off course

"What the heck was that!?" Sprig shooked as he saw the giant monster

"Don't see so scared bro! Skeletons don't even eat!" said Polly

"She's right, but the creature from that colossal size might draw panic nearby! We gotta get back home!" The Plantar family ran back to town and noticed how it was blocked off the the damage caused by the wind, "Hold on tight kids, I'm taking a detour!"

The snail drove fast to make towards another entrance to their hometown.

Certain loud sounds somehow attracted a nocturnal predator, look to be a giant frilled reptile. All of them screamed in terror as the monstrous creature goes near the heroes of their world, a shadow came by and slaughter the creature as it was his prey.

Anne was gasped that the mysterious hero looked human with purple bear-shaped ear goggles, wears a violet vest and pants that resemble to be animal-furred clothing. The bear claws though, are large gauntlets with some claws resembling art tools...

"You guys better be very careful with the night... it may not be Artists but it's a cruel world out there in this world..." the voice sounds a little edgy for someone his age

"Thank you for saving us! We were goners if it weren't for you!" Hop-Pop thanked the mysterious character

"What is your name? You are tough!" Polly grew with excitement over the manliness of a hero's strength

"It's Brother... Brother Bearly" The anonymous stranger named Brother walk to town slowly along with a minimized form of a dragon walking alongside him

The disappearance of the bear man has brought up the mystery of a mysterious conspiracy that happened six years ago...

—————————————

**_Six years ago..._**

Lord Enma and Zazel come towards a fortune teller, to tell them what is going to happen in the future

"I knew that you are going to come here often my lord!" The seer greets the king along with his servant

"I know. I want you to tell me what's going to happen with Bearlywrote in the next couple of years" Lord Enma addressed his message

"Ahh the troublesome nyan that brought havoc among the Original Brawlers world... I have some interesting things about her future..."

"Then tell me! I'll pay heavily on whatever great fortune you say!" He begged her

"Well I do this as a non-profit hobby, it's free you should say..."

"Then what was her future?"

"She and her team became elusive, even my crystal ball doesn't seem to see her... but I do know that her next members are interesting..."

"Who are these children?"

"Offsprings of her and Bakunyan, The second child, first child from birth, a green nyan with immense powers would rival against the Soranaki. The third child, second from birth, was a girl with powers that are strong as her father, but only her powers come from the darkness. The adopted fourth child, originally from an abusive father, has dwelled into the Bearly Family with a hidden power that his biological father found it taboo. Finally your old human friend... would help out with them, despite the dangers of the Tooniverse, but whatever human you know will feel towards this fate..." Enma was shocked by the power the children of Bearlywrote.

"I must take drastic measures... thanks anyway..." Lord Enma and Zazel left the hut of the fortune teller

"But don't intervene! It's a fair warning for preventing this!" The woman warned the yokai men as they're leaving.

—————————————

**Preview**

**Bearlywrote: Hey Cubbonyan!**

**Cubbonyan: Yeah?**

**Bearlywrote: do you have any free time?**

**Cubbonyan: well yes?**

**Bearlywrote: well I wanna ask you something about a meeting**

**Cubbonyan: a meeting? Is it boring as always?**

**Bearlywrote: it's about strategies and other world ideas...**

**Cubbonyan: no thanks**

**Bearlywrote: But I finally finished something and I wanted to show off to you and your dads!**

**Cubbonyan: But still not interested!**

**Bearlywrote: Aww**

**Bearlywrote and Cubbonyan: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue...**

**Prologue Part 2: Virus going Viral!**

**Bearlywrote: like and review! See you soon!**


	3. Prologue Part 2: Virus Gone Viral

In a peaceful town located in Comicalla, so much has happened...

Over the past few years, Yuuki and Gludra are leading new civilians to build new civilizations. Most people are retired characters with new children they wanted to grow up in a newly-made planet based on their former planet before.

Cuddly was in charge of the immigrations and deportations of the planet, as to help the characters learn about the barely-forgotten history of the multiverses. He also take notice of new artists finding new ways to work with fictioners instead of enslaving them.

Bakunyan is charge of associating with the fictoners to see what they needed or where the new buildings take place.

Cubbonyan doesn't have that much work other than taking requests from civilians on what they want for him to draw.

I in fact continue my job as usual in the labs, finishing up my prototype...

I called the three of them over to the meeting room to discuss about the thing I've finished, but somehow Cubbonyan declined my invitation

"Come on sweetie, your dads are coming to see my work I've finished!" I told him

"Mom, I know you consider me part of the family and the whole new world order thing, but the answer is still no. I'm going in Old Springdale!"

"Don't The Yokai Defense Alliance take control there? It's too dangerous to go alone!"

"Mom, I'm 6 now and basically a teen in my shadowside years! I can take care of myself!"

"Okay Cubbo, Just be careful out there and on the way back..."

"You betcha Mom, I'll be back in an hour" Cubbonyan hung up and drew a portal to Old Springdale, leaving Comicalla's sanctuary home

——————————————

I checked on the recent news online and read another tabloid story about "Brother Bearly", "Hmm I wonder who he is..." I sarcastically said

"Sorry were late Boss, I was picking up a new tux for a special occasion!" Cuddly came in with shaggy human clothes and ruffled ears and haircut

"I was helping out with the Nonets on building new churches for those who worshipped Seeren and Yahwhoo" Bakunyan added

"It's alright Baku, Cuddly, why is it that you're picking up a tux?" I said

"Oh, remember Seishun/Yuuki's 1018th birthday? He's finally able to marry someone with his age or older!" Cuddly smiled

"Meaning..." I said as I started to smile

"That means he proposed to Gludra last night and they'll be getting married next month!" Cuddly squealed with excitement as he can't take the surprise

"That's awesome! I'll congratulate them after we discuss our new meeting! So! I've been meaning to announce this for some time now, and my secret project has finally been stable to show!" I announced to them

"Okay... is it new weapons?" Bakunyan guessed

"Close... but it's sort of like a weapon but actually it's a living thing! Behold, THE BEARLY VIRUS!" I unwrapped the tarp to reveal a creature beyond the MS cast

The small blue creature is mostly furry from the head to tail, has ears like a bear, but his six legs resemble like an arthropod's exoskeleton legs. The eyes however are a different story, has three pairs of them. The white part of the chest resembled the emblem of The Bearly Family, a giant bear claw grabbing a small pen. Finally, his incisors are retractable as the Night Fury's teeth, a very bizarre creature indeed...

"Wow! It's kinda like my future child, but what I imagine is a boy or girl looking tarantula-like with bear ears" Cuddly awed at the virus I've made

"Now that you mentioned it, it does kinda look like your future child..." I said

"Oh my god... you're like Dr. Jumba from Lilo and Stitch... you've created something!" Bakunyan was astounded by the look of it.

"Well not really... I created it for a good purpose! Watch!" I whistled in a gigantic hamster with a vine tail

"Hi there! How would you like me to do today?" The hamster named Hamsuke came in to assist me

"Oh just to demonstrate the powers of my project... Bearly Virus 0001, possess him!" I commanded him

He jumped on Hamsuke and began digging through the skin, causing the hamster to transform. His fur began to grow and turned blue, the extra teeth appeared on his mouth, and his ears changed into bear ears. He somehow turned into a giant teddy bear hamster.

"How I may be able to assist, Mistress Bearlywrote?!" The Bear Hamsuke responded as he saluted me

"Wow!" Cuddly and Bakunyan clapped as they're both surprised by the transformation.

"Thanks for the applause gentlebears!" I blushed as I thanked them

"Is there a reverse or a control feature?" said Bakunyan

"Well yes hon, this virus is a receiver! I have a sentient transmitter virus that controls all of them. If I convince him to revert it-" an explosion was heard from outside and a text was from Cuddly's phone

'CUDDLY! BEARLYWROTE! BAKUNYAN! CUBBONYAN! PLEASE HELP US WITH THE EVIL YOKAI!!!'

"My god... a battle has begun!" Cuddly read the message from Yuuki

"It is urgent! Let's prepare for the battle!" I declared

"Oh!" The two boys agreed with me

**"Oh you're getting prepared... that's too bad... I'm already here!"** ?????? Said

"Show yourself you fiend!" I yelled

**"Now way... but that project though... was very describable... but I'm afraid you're not going to finish this meeting..."** ?????? smirked

"You sick! How did you even find us!?" Cuddly growled at the strange yokai as the human bear transformed into Bearly Deadly

**"You four... or three... helped rebuild the entire planet and gain back the freedom the fictioners. I'm taking all the fictioners and all who oppose me!"** ?????? said

"You cannot stand against us! We're stronger than you!" Bakunyan snarled at him, causing him to become Masquernyan

**"Are you sure?"** ?????? drew out a tendril around the bear hamster, causing him to change his target towards Bearlywrote

"GRRRRRR!!!!" Hamsuke tries to gnaw me as I dodged the attacks

"_Santo dios_, I can't harm him!" I cursed myself

"It's fine, if we injure him and passed out, he'll stop attacking us! We must focus on killing that yokai!" Cuddly reminded me to get in focus on the bigger picture

"You're right!" I grabbed a phone and I send an SOS message and sent part 1 of Bearly Virus data to Cubbonyan before he breaks my phone

"My iPhone!" I cried

**"You won't save this goddamn multiverse this time! We'll take back the invasion that you stole from us from Shadowside!"** ?????? Glared at the others

"Cuddly! Bakunyan! Run and alert Yuuki, Hebiji, and the kids! Plus anything that bring in Brother Bearly-!" I told them before the tendrils covered my body and mouth, leaving me muffled for help

**"You're right where I wanted!"** ?????? said, **"where did those two go?" **

——————————————

Cuddly and Bakunyan ran as fast as they go as they're trying to find out where the kids are and how they're going to prevent this

"I don't get it! I don't remember having a brother other than Technyan!" Cuddly asked

"Me either... but we need to alert the kids first if the tendrils have got us! The viruses are going to be nearby some worlds if it spreads!" Bakunyan remembered

"Right, Boss did alert Cubbonyan! The others haven't got to all the info- GAHHHH!!!!" Cuddly screamed as a black tendril grabbed his leg

"Cuddly Bear!" Bakunyan yelled

"TELL GLUDRA, YUUKI, AND JOROGUMO I LOVE THEM!!!!!" Cuddly cried as he's dragged by the villain

"Come on Bakunyan! You're a good husband to your wife and you gotta do your work yourself..." Bakunyan mumbled to himself as he continued running towards Yuuki's temple

He called Cubbonyan to see if he didn't get the message

**"Hello this is Cubbonyan! I'm not available right now because I'm in a world with no satellites around. Please leave a message!" **

"Bearlygod why?" Bakunyan groaned after a beep was heard, "Cubbonyan! This is an emergency! We're in danger from a new threat back home! Bring all the siblings you can gather to save us! Find Uncles Yuuki and Gludra, Cousin Hebiji and the guy named "Brother Bearly"! Only you and your sister and brothers can save the Tooniverse!" He was dragged by a tendril caught around his waist

"PLEASE READ WHAT YOUR MOM HAVE LEFT YOU!!! SAVE US!!!! GAHHHH!!!!" Bakunyan's iPhone was later smashed by the enemy...

—————————————

**"You fiends of the heroic yokai from the Yokai Defense Alliance... YOU'RE ALL UNDER MY COMMAND OF CONQUERING THE MULTIVERSE BY THE NAME OF SORAMARU!"** the villain responsible, Soramaru, has caught the trio of the first gen Bearly Family

**"Soon I fulfill my revenge for them ruining the movie and the final arc's plot of our mission!..."**

**(Prologue ended)**

**Preview**

**Shin: Oh hi Nekomata!**

**Cubbonyan: dude, I may look furry, but I'm not your farting yokai**

**Shin: What is your name anyway?**

**Cubbonyan: I'm Cubbonyan! I'm more of a powerhouse than Nekomata alone**

**Shin: Then why are you here?**

**Cubbonyan: to alert you that a virus is spreading!**

**Shin: oh no... I'm thinking about that sad part again...**

**Cubbonyan: I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you! Please don't cry!**

**Shin and Cubbonyan: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue!...**

**Chapter 1: Fated Encounter!**

**Shin: Don't forget to vote and comment!**

**Cubbonyan: see you soon!**

**————————————**

**And that concludes the prologue of MS3! I want to make it special that the last! The other stories I've read inspired me to experiment this in my third story of the Multi Surge series **

**So I do not own Yokai Watch, Forever Friends, Amphibia, and Bakugan!**

**Well I'm heading back to my cave and watch stuff online! See you later!**


	4. Chapter 1: Fated Encounters!

**Cubbonyan: Hello guys it's Cubbonyan! Just filling out my mom and dads job in the intro and outros now!**

**I know that this is speeding up since I've been excited about this chapter I'm posting! For this one, I'll take over the POVs as the main protagonist!**

**So I do not own Yokai Watch!**

**Anyway enjoy this new chapter!**

——————————————

**Chapter 1: Fated Encounters!**

——————————————

I went towards a city with snow all around. I know that mom said that this will soon be part of the Alliance, but I couldn't resist seeing the cast of characters there, even if it's 60 years before the main anime happened.

Ever since I saw the boy from the yokai encyclopedia six years ago, I felt attached to him like that boy was a chosen one for me.

_Is this what my mom and dad felt like when they saw Nate and Keisuke?_

As an OC Yokaisona mix, I understand the old time esthetics and the happiness surrounds it, my mom has a heartfelt passion for things that are old. My dads, Bear and Nyan Dad, are always on a lookout for food, like I began to be like a familiar yokai from this fifth movie.

There is a street food stand and they are serving small cakes with bean paste inside of them. I've gotten hungry lately since I didn't eat breakfast before I leave.

I somehow noticed a dash from a boy and I've remembered that that in the movie, Tamamo-no-Mae, the one responsible for stealing souls for some members of the main heroes, my head exploded into a panic and hated how the boy went through, so I asked her if I can buy all of them.

I later have big bags full of warm/hot snacks as I saw him going past the street towards the pharmacy, carrying a small bag that holds the same scent as the bags I'm holding. Feeling a little disappointed that I haven't tried hard enough to get his mother saved, I mumbled to myself as a small yokai soldier follows the dark-purple haired boy, "I should just go back..."

As I soon grabbed my pen, my phone somehow reacted to the writing utensil, I now forgot that Yokaisona Pens are also data hotspots for areas that can't get cell service.

I somehow got a recorded message from my Nyan dad and some urgent texts and links from my mom.

_This can't be good..._

**"Cubbonyan! This is an emergency! We're in** **danger from a new threat back home! Bring all the siblings you can gather to save us! Find Uncles Yuuki and Gludra, Cousin Hebiji and the guy named "Brother Bearly"! Only you and your sister and brothers can save the Tooniverse!"** I was stunned by my dad's reaction as he is crying for help

"Dad!" I cried out, my enraging youki has brought the boy to stop as he heard my cry...

**"PLEASE READ WHAT YOUR MOM HAVE LEFT YOU!!! SAVE US!!!! GAHHHH!!!!!"** The message ended by someone attempting to smash my dad's phone, to prevent anymore trouble from disturbing it's plans

"Nyan Dad! Nyan Dad! NYAN DAD!!!!" I sobbed heavily as the boy and his guardian spirit went towards me, wanted to know what makes me cry

"Are you okay? Neko-kun?" The fated boy looked at him with comforting eyes

"No I'm not..." I refuse to look at him, "my dad has been caught by someone else. I fear that they'll do something bad to him..."

"Is it a break in? Or a robbery?" The boy grew panicked as he started to know the pain about losing someone, "Listen... I know how it feels about losing someone..."

"Wait..." he looked around and he saw his future runner child, Shin Shimomachi

"Is it about your parent?" I ask him softly

"Well it was my dad... he encouraged me and my mom to never give up on the impossible" he looked down as they were both sitting at the bridge

"Well... my dad said something about that my hometown was... going under the weather... and he asked me to find my uncles, cousin, and my brothers and sister." I said

"What are your uncles, cousin, and siblings' names?" Shin asked

"My uncles are Yuuki and Gludra, my cousin is a snake named Hebiji, my middle cat brother's name is Beargamot, my adopted brother's name is Vilgox, and my little sister's name is Bearin..." I answered

"Well that's cool that you have a big family... I wish I had brothers and sisters..." Shin admitted

"Well we have a sweet-sour relationship... I have some distrust in Beargamot because he's destructive, my sister is a shifty prankster, but her mom and I still like her. Vilgox is shy to the rest other than Beargamot, since he's his brother/boyfriend. Remember, Vilgox is a different blood, not family blood!" I stuttered as I wanted to know my story

"Hahaha, I get it! What's your name?" Shin asked

"I'm Bearly Cubbonyan, Cubbonyan first!" I addressed myself to the human

"I'm Shin, Shimomachi Shin!" he smiled

"It's nice to meet you Shin! It is an honor!" I shook paws with the boy as I went back and focus on what's important, "My family! Oh no, I shouldn't have left my home..."

"It's alright..." Shin glanced at my smartphone, "What is this?"

"Oh... the device is called a smartphone, it's like a house phone, but it's wireless, pocket-sized, and it has a feature that you can send messages to someone, like a friend or a family member..." I checked my mom's text messages and noticed a document file uploaded right after the SOS message.

"What is that?" Shin touched on the file icon and appeared a screen, "oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Cubbonyan!"

"It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong! It normally happens when I touched stuff on screen" Cubbonyan comforted the boy, "Let's see... "Bearly Virus"... Made by hybridized modern-day organic viruses, computer viruses and the Onimaru virus. Along with a secret Multi-agent virus..."

"Wow... is this what creature or villain that your mom has sent you?" said Shin

"I don't know, but I'm sure that all the times I've seen... villains stole the creations of the creators and used them for an evil purpose" I guessed

"How do you know?"

"I watched a lot of TV and movies"

"So... how come you buy a bunch of these... you have a sweet tooth?" Shin noticed my bag is full of pastries

"These are... for my mom and dads, and the rest of my family that we're gonna share..." I lied, "anyway... I'm heading back!"

"Wait Cubbonyan! Let me come with you!" Shin declared

"I'm not sure that it's safe! What about your mom?" I asked

"Hey Suu-san!" Shin asked his friend from behind him, "make sure you give this medicine to my mom!"

"I sure can, Master Shin!" Suu-san goes to the direction of where the boy's home is

"Wait... how come you can see me?" I asked

"Your sadness awakened my eyes so I can hear and comfort you..." Shin answered, "the way you feel about you lost your parents has brought me to my actual purpose... to help people and make them happy. So are you really... A yokai?"

"Yeah..." I said

"Please? I can do whatever you want just to make you stick with your life and rescue your parents!" Shin smiled

I cried at the sight of the him smiling as I remember the ending... "Thank you Shin!... Okay... you may come with me!"

At the distance, a black sweater kid noticed that a boy is taking to someone, as he get closer, he realized that he's talking to a yokai holding a scythe. "Hold on! Wait!"

"Well then let's go!" I announced

"Hai!" Shin cheered as he jumped into the drawn hole with me, withered away as the boy named Itsuke and a girl named Tae tried to save the boy that lost his mother...

"It is brutal... not only did Tamamo-no-Mae is responsible for this, but another nekomata as well... This yokai has evil written all over it..." Itsuke cursed himself as he failed to rescue his friend

"Don't worry... We'll find him..." Tae comforted him

—————————————

-Present Day-

Lord Enma woke up with a horrified face as Zazel came in to check on his master

"Master! Is there something wrong?" Zazel asked

"This vision... I saw my old self... instead of Shin's routine of doing the work and taken care of his mom before the soul possession... a familiar yokaisona stole him away and abandoned his duties..." said Lord Enma

"Is this what the fortune teller predicted?" Zazel remembered

"I don't know... I crippled one of her children, but that resulted the same results from the fortune. If that vision was proven true, we have to fortify Old Springdale immediately!" Lord Enma commanded

"Yes my lord!" Zazel went out of his room as Lord Enma walked towards the porch

"If any of the Bearly Family did something terrible to my best friend... I'll imprison them for eternity..." Lord Enma growled with anger

—————————————

Shin and I went on the surface of what used to be Bearly Square, part of Comicalla that was once honored the heroes that saved the multiverse.

"What happened here..." I said

"So this is Comicalla... is there an earthquake?" Shin asked

"No, someone has brought calamity here..." I answered

We went in search for my parents... they last heard that they're in the meeting room. I checked there and I saw damaged phones of my parents

"My mom's phone... she tried to send all of it to me..." I checked to see if it's still operational, but it's far from saving

"Does the files add more info?"

"Oh right! If the villain did take the files, he must've stolen them here or from mom's lab!"

We go towards the lab and noticed all the rummage has made... he now noticed that the cloning machine is gone.

"This is worse than I thought..." I said as I checked every cabinet for the files about The Bearly Virus.

"It took my parents and the information from here, mom and dads are struggling with the new enemy and wanted my help..." I told my friend, "Wait... YUUKI! GLUDRA!"

We dashed off towards the temple, seeing only damaged statues. "Uncle Yuuki! Uncle Gludra!" I called out, causing some metal doors opened

"Wait... Cubbonyan! You're still alive!" Yuuki screamed

"My baby kitty boy! I've missed you!" Gludra hugged him with his slimy arms

"Gludra! Yuuki! What happened when I was gone?" I asked

"Well you see... a new enemy that calls himself "Soramaru" has scarred Bearly Square with the new virus that turns fictional life into blue bear hybrids! Luckily for us, we managed to have a virus-proof/bomb shelter that your Bear dad made for us" Yuuki explained

"That's good... but what about my parents!" I cried for an answer

"I'm afraid Soramaru has them as his hostage... he came here for revenge because of what your father did with one of the hosts, and that host is Keisuke..." Yuuki looked down at himself

"Bear Dad... why did you put yourself in so much misery..." I looked down as well with shadow eyes

"It's okay Cubbonyan, it's not your fault... you're lucky that you survived, but I don't know what I'll do if my mom was captured..." said Shin

"Do you even know where my siblings and my cousin, along with "Brother Bearly"?" I asked Gludra

"All I know is that your sister and your brothers are at the world of Ansatsu Kyoshitsu, Lakewood Plaza, and Quahog. The ones they'll be invaded soon..." Gludra informed

"I haven't heard from Brother Bearly, he's mysterious as the heroine, Captain Marvel..." Yuuki answered

"Well okay! I'll call you whenever we need you!" I asked, "Come on Shin, let's save the Tooniverse!"

"Alright!" Shin followed me as we're headed to Kunugigaoka Junior High School

**——————————————**

**Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue**

**——————————————**

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Cubbonyan: Hey, have you ever been in school lately?**

**Shin: well I have a hard time studying since I've been working for mom...**

**Cubbonyan: I have, my mom applied me to Yokaisona Academy in Comicalla. Apparently, my dad runs the Fan Artist Helpers company and has expanded for their children!**

**Shin: is there any other school with yokai?**

**Cubbonyan: well there was a school for Komasan Taxi people.**

**Shin: how creepy!**

**Shin and Cubbonyan: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue!...**

**Chapter 2: Bearin Bloodlust**

**Cubbonyan: Don't forget to vote and comment!**

**Shin: see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 2: Bearin Bloodlust

**Cubbonyan: Hi guys! It's me again! We're going to announce that Multi Surge Shorts is back for another season of short stories!**

**Shin: That's right! Not only will he and I are included, but Brother Bearly as well!**

**Cubbonyan: Don't forget about someone who is in here!**

**Shin: right, your sibling... anyway the disclaimer?**

**Cubbonyan: We do not own Yokai Watch and Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom! Despite the fact that characters die in some series finales doesn't mean they actually die in the multiverse! We all know that they'll forever live in our hearts, this story is a heart, so the deceased characters are going to be in it!**

——————————————

**Chapter 2: Bearin Bloodlust**

——————————————

In a certain point of time, The Bearly Virus spreads like floods...

One minor character and another got turned into a monster...

Some of them fled from them while others embraced it as power enhancements. Offering bodies to yokai as it's suicidal and sacrificial to themselves for the sake of survival.

Leaving some nyans unaware of the situation coming behind them from millions of miles...

—————————————

A small, violet female kitten was continued to doodle despite the dangers happening around here.

She now started to notice the two junior high school students coming from a other road intersecting from the road she's taking, she knew the tall boy with red hair, but she noticed a different boy with blue hair who's walking right beside him. Deciding to hide instead of talking to them, she hid behind the vending machine to hear the discussion.

"Man I can't believe that it's the sixth year that Korosensei comes out of retirement to resume teaching us to our college years... even if the creators faked his death..." the red haired boy named Akabane Karma told to his boyfriend, Shiota Nagisa, about how their teacher was doing...

_Man_, the girl cat thought, _I haven't got to watch all of the episodes of it in the first season and those two are boyfriends?_

"Yeah I still can't believe it... because of the new freedom we're given, Korosensei told us his origin story... about how he once fought for Comicalla before his creator catched him like a normal octopus, and turned him into our Class 3-E teacher he is today..." Nagisa laughed, "Yeah, and he awkwardly told some that the girls there are pretty hot"

Karma pulled out something and placed it in his boyfriend's hand

"What is it?" The blue deadly assassin noticed a box of chocolate candies in his palm

"You know why I asked you to ditch school with me..." Karma told him

"Yeah, I want to know more about you without our teacher snooping around for gossip" Nagisa recalled as he remembered the school trip to Kyoto with the boys in the hotel, with them talking about which girls they like, with the big octopus taking eavesdropping notes of them

"Well... this might be a chance to introduce herself to my boyfriend." Karma smirked as I shook with excitement.

_Be cool... be cool!_ The cat thought as she calmed herself

The cat comes out naturally, "Nya!~"

"Here there girl... you want some chocolate?" Nagisa sounded comforting as he smiled softly towards the cat, offering her a box of chocolates.

Oh god, I know why he brought Nagisa here! I saw his tactics since episode one! That P.E. teacher guy I've forgot his name was has noticed his natural talents when he's toward the mean tough guy with an actual knife. He hid his bloodlust naturally, like killing people is an ease for him... oh this is not a common coincidence... she shooked as she remembered his move set

"Nya~" she got closer to the target to get her nearby-irresistible treats she always loved.

With a swift of his arm, he caught the purple cat with a green-rubbery blade in his hand.

"I would avoid it, but DAMN you're good!" The cat talked as Nagisa stood up with the blade still near her

"Thanks, you're pretty convincing, but you do need to change your fur color, it's so obvious that even the dumbest assassins knew that you're a Yokaisona Artist" he explained

"Oh... well can you put me down-" she touched the blade as it burns her, "NYAAA!!!! IT BURNS!!!!"

"Oh, you haven't told her? These blades are brand new, it's called Anti-Artist Blades!" The cat now noticed the imprint has changed into a character holding a pen.

"Oh yeah! The reward was twice than killing Korosensei, 20 billion yen! I want to ditch with you because I want to help you assist me by helping to catch... what's your name?" Karma asked the cat for her name

"It's Bearly Bearinmine, Bearin for short" Bearin answered

"Wow, are you from the Berenstein or Berenstain world?" Nagisa asked

"I'm the only one that lives in the Berenstain dimension!" She growled as she's struggling from the grip of the blue haired boy

"Let's go to the barbecue place, and we'll invite the feline for dinner" said Karma

"Sounds good!" The three went to the barbecue place

Bearin mumbled, "I wish something would turn this around..."

——————————————

The students are in their seats as class is about to start for their sixth period.

Kayano Kaede looked around still to see if her best friend Nagisa has returned, it was worrying since Karma attracts troubling things.

"Is something a matter, Kaede?" Sugino Tomohito asked her

"I'm worried about Nagisa, he's never late..." she said

"Well according to his cellular history, he went to a barbecue place with Karma" Ritsu answered

"Well I'm glad he's safe... I'm just so scared" Kaede calmed herself down as class begins

"Hello class!~" A big bear-eared, blue-furred, Bear-nosed tentacled creature came into the classroom as everyone's reactions are blank as they stared at him, "Today we're talking about the story about Bearly Impact!" The blue octopus bear with his nose above his eyes said as he starts class

"Uhhh Korosensei? Did you just shed your skin?" Isogai Yuuma asked his teacher

"No I haven't kids, but anyway, as I said, we're talking about the event that started a new era of peace and tranquillity between the fictioners and the nonfictioners!" Korosensei continued his lecture about something my mom did in her last story. The students are talking softly as they're still baffled by the bear suit

"Is it me, or did Korosensei looks like a cute bear other than a smiling emoticon octopus we know in love?"

"I don't know! Nagisa should've written down about this!?!"

"This is so bizarre..."

——————————————

As the adventure predicted, we arrived at the area near the high school. I was exhausted for carrying the bags of food

"Man my arms are tired..." I panted as we landed at our destination

"I don't know if we can carry all of these..." Shin whined as the two students exit the restaurant with full bellies and a cat in their disposable.

"Wait... Bearin?" I called to her

"Wait Onii-san?" Bearin replied

"You know him?" Nagisa said as he tilted his head

"He's my big brother! Onii-san, can you tell these two to let me go?" She asked

"Well yes, only if you can agree after I tell you something important" I said

"What is the important part?" She said

"Our parents are kidnapped!" I answered

"WHATTTTTTTTT!!!!!" She immediately broke through the restraints of the human boy and tackled her brother, "ONII-SAN!!!! TELL ME THAT ISNT TRUE!!!!!"

"It's true... an evil yokai named Soramaru got mom and dads as they're using a new virus our mom made to unleash it to the masses of the Tooniverse. I have some of mom's info about the virus, but all the info has been stolen from mom's lab! Nyan dad told me to get you and your brothers to gang up against him and finding aid to find "Brother Bearly". Have you two know him?" He explained as he asked the uniformed humans

"Nope..." Karma shook his head

"Never heard of him" Nagisa added

"Well, be on a lookout for blue bear monsters. They're going to grab those who aren't possessed by the Bearly Virus." I warned them about it, "Come on sis, let's get our other brothers"

"No wait, can I say goodbye to them quickly?" She asked

"Fine, but if they harmed ya with the new Anti-Artist blade, I'm not gonna save you the next time!" I said

"Okay! Hey Nagisa! Karma! Thanks for being with me today, it was wonderful to eat with you!" Bearin thanked them

"Oh, no need to thank us Bearin, you are a great girl and you entertained us today!" Karma gushed at her with a hug, before a phone call interrupted their touching goodbye

Nagisa grabbed his phone and answered, "hello?"

"Oh hi... just as you are wondering... we are fine... me and Korosensei are once brothers and now we're all together..." ????? murmured on the phone

"Wait... ITONA!???" Nagisa stunned to notice the voice difference as he was transformed into an animal

"Our new, little friends have made us better killers than we ever were before... it is our turn to find you guys" Itona recalled as the background starts to growl

"Well I'll be waiting for you guys!" Nagisa lied as he told the rest the truth, "I don't think we're going back to school late... they'll be right after us ... as very animalistic predators..."

"WHAT!!! The Virus has entered here!?!" I screamed

"This is bad Cubbonyan!" Shin screamed

"I don't wanna get eaten by human bears!" Bearin cried

"It's okay Bearin, you and I are not gonna die or getting possessed, it says here that the virus is impossessable to The Bearly Family and all of those who created and developed by them. For an odd reason, actual fictional bears don't get possessed by these." I read the info from my phone

"Yeah, but what about Shin and my friends!" Bearin added

"Shin has gain some ICD for temporary possession resistance, in the meantime we gotta be prepared for the attack soon." I declared

"Our entire class is after us... I'm pretty sure we're dead other than possessed" Karma admitted

"I'm sure Korosensei would somehow avoid getting infected..." Nagisa stuttered

"Oh he can't, even if the virus is slow compare to Mach 20, they have quick brains to make them possessed. They can be hidden in clothing, small spaces, and hide in foods to get to their wanted host" Cubbonyan read more info about the virus.

"That pretty much makes sense, since our teacher is a sweet tooth" Nagisa looked at his old notes about their tentacled teacher

"We gotta get out of here quickly!" Bearin cried

"Alright, I have a way to slow them down... but it's not enough..." I figured

"How about you copy and paste it?" Bearin suggested

"That's a great idea! Bear-Claw Scythe! Tablet!" I revealed a digital drawing tablet out of my vest, and began setting up the stage.

I tap on the sweets we have and press copy, moved toward the entrance of the school, paste the exact same things 30 times, and every one copy is worth a hundred pastries. I have some exquisite taste that the sweets are far from good for them to stay put.

"Oh my god! CANT RESIST!!!" Both tentacle boys and other human bears maw on the delicacies from Old Springdale

"The sweet pile won't last long, we better move!" I announced

"Right! Nagisa, May I ask you something?" Karma asked him

"What is it?" Nagisa responded

"I want you to go with the other three guys, I have to deal with the class alone." Karma declared

"What?! No! I don't know what they're going to do with you?!" The blue-haired protagonist said to the boy

"I don't care about what punishment they've given me, it's better than being humiliated and detention" said Karma

"Karma..." Nagisa muttered

"I know if anyone would defeat someone as scary as Mr. Takaoka, it would be you" Karma smiled as he gives him a touching kiss on the lips

Without a second thought, the boy cried as the top student rushes toward the group of his comrades as the start trying to immobilize him, and a small virus grasp onto his head.

The virus spiritually went inside him and began turning himself into a predator that is in Soramaru's control.

"GRRRRRR!!!!" Karma looked ferocious as he was crying in pain, seeing the despair in his boyfriend's eyes

"I'm sorry you all are suffering from this..." Nagisa cried in heavy flows of tears, Bearin doesn't want him to be extremely hurt by this...

"Is the portal made already Onii-san?" Bearin asked

"Not yet, deciding on which world we should go to find your brothers, Beargamot and Vilgox" Cubbonyan draws in a detailed circle for all four to fit

Bearin looked at her pen and looked at her new friend's blade...

"Bearin, can I ask you a favor?" said Nagisa with his head down

"Yeah, what's your request?" Bearin replied

"Would you turn me into a yokai?" he asked

Bearin widen her eyes in response to his favor. She looked at the pen again and set it to "kill n'draw", causing her pen to became a sparkling aegis sword, "are you sure you wanted for me to do this?"

"I don't want myself to be suffering like my friends... my boyfriend has cried after he was transformed... I don't want them to hunt me down as me, but they will not attack me is I'm not myself..." Nagisa sighed

"If that's your wish, then I'm glad to grant you the pain of a target's end..." Bearin swings her sword towards her neck and decapitated her, Shin and I are shocked by the kill of one nyan that is made by the person's wish.

My friend is scared of seeing someone died like this makes him gag and vomit at the sight of the sliced nape, bones, and a colossal amount of blood...

I hate to admit it, but I feel sickening by the thought of killing a character that are friends with someone alive...

Bearin cried as she claimed the soul of Shiota Nagisa, so she left last while we went forward, leaving behind a pathway back with her saddening tears...

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Cubbonyan: Do you ever feel sad about how OK KO ended?**

**Bearin: no why?**

**Cubbonyan: I just thought about how it ended recently and mom didn't caught up on the entire show... other than a crossover special!**

**Bearin: well I guess it's time for me to rewatch the entire show with a new friend!**

**Cubbonyan: Who is this new friend?**

**Bearin: I'll surprise you when we began binging the series!**

**Cubbonyan: Okay then...**

**Cubbonyan and Bearin: NEXT TIME ON MULTIDIMENSIONAL SURGE 3: DRAW IT BLUE!...**

**Chapter 3: Spray it, Beargamot!**

**Bearin: See you soon!**

**Cubbonyan: Remember to like and review!**


	6. Chapter 3: Sprat it, Beargamot!

**Cubbonyan: Hello Guys it's been a rough week but here we are with chapter 3!**

**Bearin: I'm hoping this will lighten things up!**

**Shin: Yeah... I might've lost my lunch after that scene...**

**Cubbonyan: anyway... Bearin and I do not own Yokai Watch and OK KO Let's Be Heroes! As the chapter title says, We're looking for one of our brothers!**

**Bearin: let's hope he's in a good mood...**

**——————————————**

**Chapter 3: Spray it, Beargamot!**

**——————————————**

In one plaza that holds an abundant amount of heroes, a green cat wearing a dark-green hoodie is spray painting on a brick wall with none other than a spray paint can.

Doodling the wall with a graffiti style drawing. "As well as I am, you are perfect you and I..."

The image looked like a green binturong with a hand tongue and sharp objects sticking out of it.

"None other than myself... you look wonderful to me..." he said, "why am I talking to a drawing I made..."

"Well I think you are meant to because you are lonely despite having a few friends..." a kid with a headband and a work uniform spoke to the deformed kitten

"Who are you? If you want to punish me, then you have no idea how skillful I can parkour out of here!" He said

"I know that you are a hero who does things bad things for a good reason to save the fictional multiverse, but I'm not here to turn you in. I'm here to appreciate your artwork!" ?? Said

"That's something my mom would like to respond... I'm not one of those heroes..." he said

"Well... if I ask you anything... if my world fell into disrepair, would you make me your champion?" ?? said

"It depends... I mean your show is not from any danger... I just don't want any more help unless something pops up... I just want to be a tabby cat..." he said

"Well if that danger happens... I will stick by you! I'm KO, what's your name?" KO said

"I'm Bearly Beargamot, First born of the Bearly Family's offspring... second child since the first is made... Well according to the data, I haven't gotten any messages from mom, she always smothered me with comforting words..." Beargamot said in a cold tone

"I gotta ask you Mr. Beargamot, how come you smelled so good like citrus... is this supposed to be perfume or a musk" KO responded

"It's a natural scent, I was born with scented glands that belonged to a fruitnyan" Beargamot answered, "this all happened when I was stillborn..."

Beargamot notices a puddle and he's splashing it from his reflection

"You look okay to me... my best friend slash future girlfriend is a kappa" KO comforted him

"That's nice that you're being kind to me... but that's not what I'm talking about... I was just a beautiful kitten waiting to come out..." Beargamot looked down at his feet, one of which is synthetic on his left. He never looked at his tails and his notched ears...

"Mr. Beargamot..." KO empathized with him to feel what it's like to be someone that once saw him very cute, but somehow ended up being ugly and remorseful, with an overbite sticking out like a dog and other deformities people looked down upon him

"My life was never the same when I was revealed to world..." Beargamot admitted as he cried a bit in front of his new friend

———————————————

A drawn portal came in Lakewood Plaza as Shin and I landed on the ground, "We're here..." I'm still sadden by the death cause by a free boy's dying wish, "it'll take time for Bearin to recover... either our brothers would be somewhere around here..." I said

Bearin came in at the last second we're about to enter a bodega, "I'm here with Nagisa in my paws... we just need for all of them to be drawn together..."

"Right... let's go inside and see if one of them know where either your brothers or Brother Bearly were..." I declared

"Right!" Both of them agreed with me as we entered inside and see a blue, muscular alien and a teenage ninja girl.

"Welcome to Gar's, how may I help you today?" The ninja sounded disinterested in what were about to ask

"Oh yes, can you tell me if you know anything about a green cat and mint rabbit hopping around?" I asked her

"Nah... I just don't like to know more about the customers more than customer service themselves..." she said

"Well can you ask us about Brother Bearly?" I said

"Well if you want to know what he looks like, go check on the new POW! Card machine" she answered as the teen pointed at the rectangular, metal box

"Thanks! Guys let's go to there!" We walked in front of a large machine and saw character cards with fictioners from all shows and all fictioners that weren't even introduced.

"There's a search bar! We can find the characters we wanted!" I looked at the keyboard

"Type in Masquerade!" Bearin squealed

"Bearin, Mom talked about this!" I reminded her

"What are you guys talking about?" Shin asked

"Well Bearin here is a Darkus Connoisseur, she has attractions to every Darkus bakugan and brawling partners. This kinda lets her leave our house without knowing where she's going, that's what drives my mom and nyan dad nuts..." I answered

"It is just a little habit of mine, but mom kept on telling me that it's a bad habit..." she said

"Ignore her when it comes to this, let's search for "Brother Bearly"" I typed in the right words and the computer responded, **"POW! Card found! Insert $1.50 to grant this card"**

"Ay ay ay..." I grabbed my wallet and pulled out a dollar and 50 cents in for the mysterious uncle

KO and Beargamot went inside as his friends noticed him.

"KO! Who's your friend?" The muscular dude asked him

"This is Mr. Beargamot! His art style is awesome!" KO replied

"You're killing me with your kindness here... but please call me Bergie" Beargamot blushed at the sight of the smile from a small kid's face

"So you're the green cat huh?" The ninja asked the feline

"Yeah, Why are asking me that?" said Beargamot

"Some friends are looking for you, they're at the POW! Card machine over there, looking for "Bearly Brother"?" She responded

Beargamot's eyes are widen by the look of it, "You mean Brother Bearly? No wonder... what is that guy look like?"

"He's light blue with white hair sticking out, plus he's with a girl kitten with purple clothes, and a purple haired kid with a beige sweater on..." she answered

"Cubbonyan... Bearin... Shin..." he spoke softly, "they're here finding me for something..."

"Come on!" I shouted, "why does it have to be one of the bad ones with something latching onto the hook!"

Beargamot walked over there with KO on his side

"Allow me guys! Power fist!" KO punched the machine for it to shake the card off, but it won't budge, "aw man..."

"Allow me as repayment for making me feel better!" Beargamot grabs a spray can, but instead of the air coming out, it goes in. Causing the card to land in the bottom of the machine.

"Beargamot!" Bearin and I cheered as he grabbed the card and handed over to me

"Here you go, you should thank me for saving $1.50 on spending another card..." Beargamot crossed his arms

"Yeah, thanks! Well I'm glad you're here!" I thanked him

"You're welcome. So what's the deal that you're both here with Shin?" Beargamot asked us

"Don't forget about Nagisa!" Bearin added

"Oh right... so what's the deal with disobeying our mom for?" Beargamot continued

"Our parents are kidnapped by a yokai that's spreading a new virus around, it was originally used for defense according to my mom, but it won't affect us both it will affect your friends like KO!" I explained to my younger brother

"Hmm my hardworking mom was in pain from something like this... I don't want anything bad happened to her and her image..." Beargamot looked at his pendant with an image of our mom holding him as a kitten, "she knew how heartbroken I'll be if she feared me, but I know she believed in all of us..."

"So what are we going to do?" I said to him

"To recruit our last brother to find our uncle, Brother Bearly" Beargamot showed a POW! Card with Brother Bearly's image on it, he looked human and has purple bear limbs on his arms and legs, his goggles resembled bear ears and his front hair is purple. Reading to be a level "bearly family emblem" hero

"That's Brother? He looked like a character from somewhere..." Bearin scratched her head for an answer

"Well all I can say is that I know him, but I have no clue on where he's at, I want to tell him that Bearlywrote is at Comicalla..." said Beargamot

"We'll find him... we'll need to find your boyfriend!" I declared

"Thanks..." Beargamot blushed

"Can I join with you and Beargamot?" KO asked

"Another one? Why?" Bearin added

"Well I wanted to be his assistant to become friends with him and become great heroes together! Even if I die, I'm still going to stay headstrong!" KO explained

"Good explication bro!" I told him

"You're right, what do you say Bergie?" Bearin asked

"You're cool to go inside my personal space! I can really use some emotional support" Beargamot agreed with him and the fanfare box appeared

**KO joined your party!**

"Does this always happened?" Beargamot asked his friend

"Nah this happens randomly!" KO answered

"Now then... To Quahog!" Beargamot chanted

"To Quahog!" We shouted

Beargamot sprayed a gateway to the city that held their last brother at...

_I'm coming to see you Vilgox..._

———————————————

"Where are we!" Bakunyan cried

"I don't know but I'm scared of who's torturing us!" Cuddly shook at the thought of torture

"Calm down men, were just gonna keep this quiet as we all know that such recorders and tiny cameras exist..." Bearlywrote comforted them

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" Cuddly shakes the chains as they're stubborn rope to him.

**"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"** Soramaru laughed

"He's back!" said Bearlywrote

**"I've been expecting you all to find where the child ran off too... where is he?"** He demanded an answer

"We can't tell you!" Bakunyan yelled

**"Oh well... so does he recently visit Old Springdale?"** Soramaru showed the image of the event happening not happening, **"I've heard that the son of Bearlywrote kidnapped the watcher in Yokai Watch Movie: Forever Friends..." **

"You don't know where he's really at and we don't know what you're talking about!" Bearlywrote yelled

**"Well I was gonna ask you to do something fun for me, but I guess you're too smart... better get those viruses on the road to find him... and yet The** **Transmitter has ran off as well... you fellas stick around for a little while..." **Soramaru smirked as he closed the cell that holds our parents in.

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Cubbonyan: This town is getting on my nerves...**

**Bearin: I know right, it's like every joke here is really bad compare with the Simpsons have in the recent seasons...**

**Beargamot: no kidding, but there's one reason why Vilgox is here for!**

**Bearin: Ash winning the Alolan Pokémon League?**

**Beargamot: NO!!!**

**Cubbonyan, Bearin, and Beargamot: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue!...**

**Chapter 4: The Conejo and The Meg **

**Bearin: Don't forget to Like!**

**Beargamot: Review!**

**Cubbonyan: see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 4: The Conejo and The Meg

**Cubbonyan: this is a great thing because of the Wi-fi back on!**

**Bearin: No kidding... most of my apps are online only...**

**Beargamot: well I have activities that don't involve the use of internet **

**KO: Well Pokémon Sword and Shield is excited over Sirfetch'd**

**Cubbonyan: Mom does have a level 100 Farfetch'd in her party in Pokémon X**

**Bearin: we're not talking about that THOT Pokémon! We need to continue with this story for our parents**!

**Beargamot: you're right sis, so for further info, we do not own Yokai Watch, OK KO, and Family Guy!**

**Shin: we are smart enough to outwit the characters there! So onto the story!**

**————————————————**

**Chapter 4: The Conejo and The Meg**

**————————————————**

The city is well put into a zone during the edge of neglect and beloved... but in the mint rabbit's mind, he does not care about what happens to him.

He just came to see her

"What is with me feeling ashamed towards her... she was abused... assaulted... letting them push you as it was a good thing..." the green bunny looked at her eyes with his single eye as she walked normally towards a store

"You seemed nice and normal... but what made you become such a magnet to those cruel people?" The rabbit mumbled to himself, "is it because of how you're obsessed with something that seems bad to some, and having courtesy to blame you for the crazy things that your parents caused..." he shooked his head as he thought of a horrific memory of a rabbit-shaped monster

"Get it together Vilgox! Vilgabbit is long gone, renamed and adopted by Bergie's mom, later unadopt me and betrothed with Bergie, and I'll get my happy ending!" Vilgox refocused on the character as a gunshot was heard from the sidewalk, causing the girl to fall

"God! Meg!" Vilgox hopped oddly as he has a prosthetic leg on his right side.

He looked at her and saw her smile at him, "it's good that someone actually cares about me..."

Vilgox checked her pulse and felt her hand growing cold, confirming that she has fell into an endless world of eternal darkness that can only be described as someone who come back from the dead of the tooniverse, no matter which world, death is inevitable to avoid

Vilgox heard footsteps of a fat guy, he came in with a gun and tried to cover up the tracks that he shot his daughter, "it may be woozy Meg, but by the time the creators have given you the opportunity to stand up against us, I would say that I am proud of you..." the man cried as he noticed the OC Artist, "hi there, how are you doing? I'm Peter! Are you a Fan Artist?"

"I'm an OC Artist sir, I'm good, but I'm the OC Artist-in-Training, I cannot claim my kills yet until I pass the final test!" The mint rabbit bear answered

"I see, so... you know how Family Guy is on par with The Simpsons because of the lack of ideas?" Peter asked

"Yeah?" Vilgox answered

"I'm still mad that the Creators dismisses it as a big racist joke we've pulled. The worst part is about that deal we had with my family, they made me and my wife fight all the time, they made my baby super smart and evil, having my talking dog died and suffer two episodes from it, my son being dumber than the rest of the town, and my daughter worst of all... we are driven by the forces of our Creators to punish Meg for anything she didn't commit" Peter explained, "I just wanted her to be free from her endless torment from MacFarlane, she deserves to die in front of good friends, like yourself"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take her soul, leave Quahog, make her into an interesting yokai, and let her into your family. That is my request" the father bowed to him for a reply

"If that is what you've wanted Peter, then I trust you. You know what is like to be a good father, it's ashamed that someone is making you do the opposite..." Vilgox replied

"Is your father a nice guy?" Peter asked

"... no" Vilgox answered, "my father might be strong, but he can be cruel as Todoroki's father. I don't want to be a die-hard fan of his favorite show, but I'm interested in Bakugan. He really hated it which triggers him to do some things with me... he ripped parts of me whenever I tried to defy him for something he loved... he even hated me paint freely other than repainting the walls Bergie made..." Vilgox teared up from the torment he witnessed when he was a little kit.

Vilgox resumed, "Mom kept on telling him that I'm a great bunny, but he refused to agree with her because she's been used for his rage in heat... my mom left and she still care about me. After my dad finally got arrested for this, Bearlywrote took me in as her fourth kitten, promised that no harm will afflict you when you love Bakugan."

"That is the saddest thing I've ever heard out of a talking rabbit. Let me know your name" Peter asked

"It was Usabi Vilgabbit, but Bearlywrote renamed me Bearly Vilgox. _Un conejo_ _criado por la familia de los osos_ (Spanish: a rabbit raised by the bear family)" Vilgox replied

"I'm lost there... I may be born in Mexico, but I still don't understand much Spanish" said Peter as he scratched his head

"I understand, Beargamot and the Yokaisona Academy taught me Spanish. I fairly sure I fit in with the group, I still have my mom though, but I don't want to her to struggle to take care of me... but anyway... I swear that I'll give her a good home like I have..." The bunny nodded

"Good" Thanked Peter, "I would thank you enough for agreeing with this decision..."

The dark suited kit grabs his magic paintbrush and injected her with a uncleaned, sharp brush to suck in her soul out of her body.

"I'm pretty sure that my foster family will be proud of what I'm doing" Vilgox lowered his head as he thought of Bearlywrote, Bakunyan, and Cuddly

——————————————

Back in the dingy cell...

"Are you sure you don't know where your son is?" Soramaru snickered as he tried to interrogate the main three

"Well we would if you haven't smashed our iPhones!" Bearlywrote yelled, as she's in her lightside, Bearlynyan

"Again... SORRY ABOUT THAT!!!" The Virus yelled back at her, "then what is his phone number?"

"Not in the million years we ever tell you!" said Bakunyan

"Oh really? What if I would smash some balls? I'll smash those special bakugan really good if you won't tell me where your son is?" said Soramaru

"What kind are you talking about?" Bakunyan asked

"Well... to tell you the truth... I can't find the special ones in stores, and they're expensive online... so I've got these at the thrift shop! Behold, the classic set of the six attributed Bakugan!" Bakunyan looked amazed at the set

"That's awesome that you can get them, but don't you know that I hold them already in my home? I don't mind the other ones smashing, it's a great deal of entertainment on getting tied up here" Bakunyan smiled

"GRRRR!!!! You and your extensive knowledge of your fandom... AND YOU!!! That evil creature of god has brought to me! You better tell me where your son is!" Soramaru points to Cuddly for an answer

"No" Cuddly answered

Wow, you answered it so calmly, Bearlynyan thought

"GOD! YOU BETTER SAY IT OR ELSE!!!" Soramaru yelled

"Or What?" said Cuddly

"I'll tear those pictures with your girlfriend to shreds!" Soramaru bluffed

Cuddly's eyes grew open, "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"I would! See? I have your Christmas pic of you and your girlfriend staring at the Christmas tree lights..." He showed the Christmas picture of Cuddly and FC Jorogumo staring at the lights

"I would still have that date every Christmas!" Cuddly growled as he refused to spill it

"Okay then" Soramaru dropped it in the shredder, but Cuddly hold back the anger towards the evil the yokai committed

"It's a good thing... it's a good thing..." Cuddly calmed himself down as Soramaru grabbed another photo

"Oh my, remember this beach day you both have? It's so beautiful that your girlfriend has a great bikini on..." Soramaru teased him to get angry, showing him a picture of FC Jorogumo with her swimsuit on

"GRRRRR!!!!! I will not talk if you torture my pictures like that! I have an Apple ID account you know!" Cuddly smirked as he grew sweaty from the intensity of the pressure

"Well I would love to see you break, like this one! HAHAHAHA!!!" Soramaru laughed as he tore it in the shredder again, "oh look... I think this one will do the best job..." he noticed the final photo of the set lying down, and it has a great impact towards Cuddly

"Don't you remember what you once was BEAST?" Soramaru said softly

"Don't you ever mentioned me as one!" Cuddly screamed

"Well I guess you don't remember how cute you guys are together?" He showed him that image he recognized, it was a photo of himself as Bearlynyan, hugged by his beloved girlfriend.

"Is that?" Cuddly got teared up on the beautiful image

"Well if you insist me on shred-" Soramaru got interrupted by a Bearly Virus

"Leader! We've gotten word that Cubbonyan is on a move, the other virus responded that they're accompanied with Shin, the purple cat, and a soul of Shiota Nagisa. We haven't got their next location..." said The Virus 0043

"Good job, 43! Keep up the good work!" Soramaru commanded him, "I'll let myself and my minions take it from here, your kawaii pic were saved for now..." Soramaru left the bears alone, once the door is shut, Cuddly burst into tears over the pain he's going through

"THOSE PICTURES WERE TAKEN VERY NICELY!!! I've tried so hard to find my good expressions without people noticing me smiling, it hurts me!" Cuddly cried

"But at least your Bearlynyan photo was saved by an interruption!" Bakunyan comforted him

"Thanks..." Cuddly smiled as he wiped his tears

——————————————

A portal opened up and The quintet came in Quahog, inside a bar it seems.

"I don't care what type of transport you kids normally use, but this place is not for children." The bartender asked them to leave

"Sorry sir!" Cubbonyan apologized to him as they all left the bar

"So what is so disfuncional about this world?" Shin asked his friend

"Well they have better Star Wars parodies and chicken fights!" Bearin answered

"Well they talk about stuff that is forbidden in the tv world." Beargamot added

"Like excessive violence and sources of entertainment that is not for kids?" said KO

"Yes kid, like in the nonfictional world, these things are somehow pretty common for bad news. I think it's caused by anxiety and such..." Cubbonyan answered

"Oh, so do you think Vilgox is here?" said Shin

"Sure he is, he was hanging out at the art store there, somehow he left in this direction" the older brother said to his friend

"Hey, is that the fat man?" Beargamot noticed the main family man in front of his daughter's corpse

"Oh you're right, Peter Griffin, The man who just took another one of his "Shut-up-Meg" jokes..." Cubbonyan explained

"Get real Cubbo" said Beargamot, "he's just recently liberated from his past character in the last 6 years and shows his real inner flaws, it was one of his own flesh and blood. Seeing those things over and over makes him and I teared up over the horrors of homicide"

"That was really smart of you to say... I just thought that you might've saw... VILGOX!" Bearin said as she saw her adopted bunny brother near Peter and Meg's body

All five ran towards the one eyed/eared/legged/tooth buck and embraced him with open arms

"Guys! Guys... I only have enough room for Bergie!" Vilgox blushed as he's beloved by his foster family

"Sorry... But we are here to bring you with us!" Bearin explained

"It is an extreme emergency for all of us to break our parents' rules on bringing otherworld friends along!" Cubbonyan added

"What is the emergency?" Vilgox asked

"Bearlywrote, our mom, along with the two dads, has been kidnapped by an evil yokai named Soramaru! Plus he is spreading a new yokai virus that is created by mom to conquer the Tooniverse!" Beargamot informed him about what all of this happened

"WHAT!!!? It can't be true! Plus, this kind of plot is sort of overused... but if you said it Bergie, then it must be true!" Vilgox replied

"Thanks for agreeing!" Beargamot thanked him

"That was quicker than the three of you guys..." Shin guessed

"Of course, Beargamot is Vilgox's soulmate. He often agrees with him whenever it comes to danger." Cubbonyan explained

"That's really honorable to do for some group who saved his life..." said Shin

"Oh that time..." Bearin reminded him

"He's not Developed to know yet, his time will come" Cubbonyan added

"So is Peter coming with us?" Cubbonyan asked

"No, but he said that I must take his daughter's soul to a safer place and live on as a yokai" Vilgox explained

"That's one other way to take them as well, mine is simply just to help me get my parents back from the evil yokai. Basically it's just that I'm Shin and Shin's Itsuke..." Cubbonyan rubbed his neck as he explained his side of the story

"But with Nagisa, it's way different! He told me to kill him, so I did what he asked me to..." Bearin added

"Mines also different, KO comforted me about my physique and told me that I'm great of what I've become by expressing myself through graffiti art. He now knows about the virus and he wants to protect us from it, like a true hero" said Beargamot

"Wow... so we should try and draw them in one world. But first..." Vilgox looked around and saw a couple of blue bears with different colored shirts on, "We better get out of here!"

"I'm pretty sure they're just random moments in a form of gags" KO guessed

"No KO, this is bad! I've seen people with that kind of stuff back in the Ansatsu Kyoushitsu world!" Bearin explained

"Once they get the hold of you, a virus slips in your body and you're going to transform into a blue bear hybrid" Cubbonyan read his phone to explain this to his naive friend

"I won't let my guard down!" Shin started to go defensive by hiding behind a collection of trash cans

"Guys, if you want to leave here, I've got a plan!" Peter informed them

"What is it?" Cubbonyan asked

"You'll see..." Peter looked at the group of transformed citizens as they noticed the bear cub

"There's the cub! Get him!" All the bear people charged towards the bear kids and Peter stands in front of them

"Out of my way you idiot!" Virus 52 yelled

"Yeah Chubby! You are fat and you didn't attack us about us saying it!" Virus 77 teased him

"Man... you guys are annoying like the time when Cleveland overused a funny joke!" Everyone stood there as a cutaway played in their heads

Peter whispered in the rabbit's ear, "Guys, get out of here as fast as possible... or else this deal I have won't succeed. Now go before the cut away ends"

"Thank you so much Peter" Vilgox ran along with the rest of the squad. Luckily for them, the cutaway lasted a minute and forty-five seconds, so they have time for them to get away by using Cubbonyan's pen.

"That was funny... WAIT! THAT WAS A TRICK!" Virus 13 growled at Peter as all of them were surrounding him, readying to inspirit the dumb man of the world within.

_But at least I've made her go away safely_ The obese man starts to grow hairier and scarier as he lost his consciousness...

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Cubbonyan: Have you ever heard of Brother Bearly?**

**Vilgox: no, he might've been a boy disguised himself as a bear**

**Beargamot: that's because he is**

**Vilgox: What?**

**Bearin: why didn't mom tell us that we had another uncle!?**

**Cubbonyan: because she's busy with our dads in a small cell!**

**Beargamot: can we at least call him Bearly Lord or Uncle *beep*?**

**Vilgox: I'm pretty much going to bleep that last words you've said...**

**Cubbonyan, Bearin, Beargamot, and Vilgox: NEXT TIME ON MULTIDIMENSIONAL SURGE 3: DRAW IT BLUE!... **

**Chapter 5: The Epic of Bearly Lord**

**Cubbonyan: see you soon!**

**Bearin: Don't forget to like!**

**Beargamot: Check out our shorts!**

**Vilgox: Free to review!**


	8. Chapter 5: The Epic Of Bearly Lord

**Brother Bearly: It is awesome that we get to do our intro of our own!**

**Akunogan: I know, I really wanted to do this other than hoping for a voiceover at one of the GI outros!**

**Brother: Anyway, this covers our discussion! We don't own Yokai Watch, Bakugan, Amphibia and Overlord. So do not try any of the stuff from your imagination at real life!**

**Akunogan: Artists and Writers are what you call "Experts!"**

**———————————————**

**Chapter 5: The Epic Of Bearly Lord**

**———————————————**

The duo of fictional explorers continue their search for their long lost sister, they drew a illustration of Bearlywrote/Bearlycute and posted it on every towns' message board to see if they might've saw a human-like Fan Artist around these parts and see if she returned there.

The boys are growing accustomed to everything whenever they have entered a new world, not much has changed with their survival diets, but living lively to the denizens

"Man... that story though... of how this is a world connected to the branches of the Disney universe. I mean they are attaching new properties onto new branches every year." Akunogan spoke out of a long period of silence

"That's strange. I was hoping if any of them would ever pick up the message to see if they have found her. I must've been crazy, but I believe that she's gone..." Brother sighed while worrisome, Akunogan interrupted his brother, "No way! She's still out there! She cannot give up on art and storytelling that easily!"

"I know... it's like the thing with backstories about how this isn't connected with her. I just wish that someone would answer our prayers to see her..." Brother looked down to see the ark on his paw

"Well we do need to make contact with those who knew us, they do owe us for saving them" Akunogan replied. "You're right" said Brother, "I can see that you have a great idea on finding her"

The bear man typed a code in his hairy gauntlet and printed out a business card with his phone number, "I cannot give this to anyone who doesn't have a phone! Only some who can trust me."

They have walked down towards a vegetable garden with a farmhouse with glowing mushrooms growing onto it. Brother placed the card under the door with "To human girl" on it, "I hope she'll get the message" Brother said

Akunogan grew as he unleashed his aura, "Yeah, we better start heading out and searching through the next world"

As the dark dragon revealed his shadowside, Magskull lifts Brother onto his bony back and prepared for takeoff.

———————————————

Back in the Galar region...

KO and Bearin are riding on regional ponytas and start singing the MLP theme song

"You know that show too?" KO asked the female kitten

"Well sort of, my auntie Twinklnyan let us watch MLP white she's babysitting Rozu" Bearin answered

I gently stopped the pony Pokémon and began feeding them with hay and carrots, "easy there girls"

"Aww why did you stopped them Onii-san?" Bearin whined

"Because we need to stay on task. Be prepared to settle your utensils to draw a body for Nagisa" I explained

"Right... I've got a design ready for him! Both of his forms are well made with uniqueness!" Bearin grinned with pride as she starts to prepare

"I've got to get ready for a design for Meg, she definitely needs a new body for her new life, I'm just clueless on what body I should do..." Vilgox stuttered as he is unprepared for the action

"Just skim through the drawing character pages and find something you're looking for" Beargamot advised his mate, "I've got a design ready and... are you sure you're going to agree on this KO?"

"A hero must be prepared for anything, even if it means the face of death, I would do anything to save many lives" KO lowered his head as he faced his fear

Beargamot shuts his eyes closed and aimed for his first kill. The splatter of blood mixed in with his paint causes the soul to form from it. He sucked it in with his reversed spray can and claimed his win as he shed tears.

I stared at the blood while Shin was cowering in fear of the blood of another soul, "it begins"

———————————————

Space is expanding rapidly as Brother Bearly and Magskull drag across the dark sky towards the Kadokawa Branch, around came in four major galaxies that certain characters have their otherworldly adventures, both humorous and gruesome.

"So many to choose... if I were you I should stay away from "Youjo Senki", I've heard there's a demon disguised as a little girl and I should probably avoid "KonoSuba", because they're a bunch of useless party members that they aren't able to find Bearlywrote!" Brother informed his skeleton dragon buddy

"That maybe true, but what about "Re:Zero"?" Magskull asked

"That's a maybe, I mean Subaru might help us out with finding Bearlywrote" Brother is struggling to pick a right world to visit, "How about we pick random and we'll see what world we're in"

"That sounds fair" Magskull nodded as they're headed in the branch blindly as they're headed in an unknown world that is one of the majors, a familiar world with a sorcerer king

———————————————

The trio of yokaisonas perform their skills as they're drawing out their characters.

Bearin drew on a large pad with a light blue glitter pen

Beargamot spray painted on a brick wall with blue and purple spray cans

Vilgox painted a canvas with his same paintbrush, but looks fine and smoother

Shin and I are gazing out at the oc yokai they're creating.

"If you can allow it, I won't ask you to kill me." Shin said to his friend

"Nah, I won't kill you. I just want to be your friend" I said

The trio are done with their long awaited creations and began their drawings and painting tools to summon them out.

**"BRING FORTH MY FRIENDS!"** They shouted in unison as each of their works began to come to life.

**"HIDEYOSHIKO!"** Bearin yelled as a chibi blue dragon with a navy blue vest and a bow tie on his neck, like a tiny butler, come out of the pad.

**"TROKAEYO!"** Beargamot chanted as a slim and small ground-type troll emerged from the graffiti wall and looked to be in awe with his yokaification

**"HARELEQUIN!"** Vilgox shouted as a female humanoid pops up within the canvas and looked so feminine and sexy. Mainly because of the black bunny suit she's wearing.

"You guys look awesome! I wish I could see my friends as yokai!" Shin smiled at the resurrected three

"Oh thank you for the compliment, Shin" Hideyoshiko rubbed his neck as he is still observing his body, his skin isn't as hard as the other dragon's scales, but rather soft and flexible as his old knifes used before, "Why is my skin in the E-rank Bearin?"

"Oh that's because of the special material I've used for you to kill the viruses in contact" Bearin explained, "Which makes you an E rank"

"Well that's fair, you guys aren't totally professionals, like my friends have" Hideyoshiko agreed

"And what about me?" Said Trokaeyo

"Oh for you Trokaeyo, you're special in punching people in their places. Your fists are surrounded with Anti-Virus energy" Beargamot informed the troll child

"Cool!" Trokaeyo looked at his fists

"And me? I was brought back, just to see the importance. I love it! I looked so pretty!" Harelequin gazed at herself

"Well I believe it's fanservice." Beargamot smirked jokingly while looking at Vilgox

"No way! She deserved a new look!" The rabbit denied that response

I walked in and congratulated them for doing their job, "Guys, you are ready ready to face off against Soramaru. We got to be prepared and save the multiverse, I for one want to save it for our parents!"

"I want to save it for Karma, my friends, the entire class 3-E, and my teachers!" Hideyoshiko responded to the leader

"And I want to save it for my friends and family as well! Thanks to my dad, I want his world to be saved! The viruses are going to pay for ruining others everywhere and destroying our new way of life!" said Harelequin

"We must put a final nail in his coffin, in order to end this trilogy of Multi Surge!" I commanded

"Yo!!!!" The entire group chanted in a battle cry as we're headed to a foreign pathway to a battlefield

————————————————

A certain point in time that defies all those who entered The Great Tomb of Nazarick, an alarm sets off in the main throne room.

"Lord Ainz! There're intruders in the mausoleum! We must take care of them immediately!" A succubus named Albedo speaks out while bowing to the evil protagonist in the world, Ainz Ooal Gown

"Again?! What did I tell them last time!? I don't want any more treasure raiders step foot in Nazarick!" Ainz shouted, _that kinda makes more sense since the free will it has given to the humans._

"Shall we sent the guardians to teach these disgusting humans a lesson?" Albedo seemed pleased to listen to her master's commands

"After they'll explain who they're working for or something other than this, we will deploy them!" The heavily caped skeleton and the commander of all guardians used a special teleportation ring and appeared in the treasury

Once they unlock the door to the mausoleum, they noticed strange encounters...

"I like how you mimic the appearance of your creator, it was fun" Brother Bearly commented on the guardians that the supreme one secretly disliked

"Pandora's Actor! Are you alright!" Ainz shook with worry as they're adventurers

"I'm pretty good! They are pretty much cool to rule right beside you!" PA assured his creator

Ainz cringed at the comment his creation made, causing him to heal himself in a green glow

_Okay why is it that guy who is just here with these purple bear claws. I like Pandora's Actor the way he is before after I've begged him to stop! But then again... he did like him... I suppose I should ask him to know what helper he needs to be a good character._

"Uhh excuse me sir? How did you manage to enter here in the mausoleum, it is a hard place to get into" the skeleton asked Brother how he and his dragon friend entered

"Oh I thought this would be the shield hero anime! Well I teleported randomly to which worlds, I'm not sure what Kadokawa anime I should see to find a Fan Artist!" Brother answered

"And who is this Fan Artist you're about to find exactly?" Pandora's Actor asked his new friend

"That's Lord Ainz's line! Show him some respect!" Albedo snapped as she yelled at the guardian of the treasury

"That's enough!" Ainz commanded her

"Forgive me Lord Ainz, I want to show those intruders who's the ruler in our world!" Albedo lowered her head

"It's quite alright, but I do have a question. How did you obtain such gauntlets and bear-furred clothing?" Ainz asked

"Well I do have a reason... they belonged to someone that once existed in Comicalla. They're like Excalibur from the way you've obtain them. I've got them from a temple in the remains between branches and dimensions. They're once limbs belonged to a Fan Artist Bear, an ancestor of Bearlywrote I believe, a bear man named Bearly Lord" Brother explained, "Bearly Lord was the first Artist. He once fought a battle between Purigon and Impurigon, Bearly Lord fought for the sake of the world's destruction and was the first to summon Bearlygod. He sacrificed his arms, legs, and eyes to seal his longtime enemy away, turn his monstrous subordinates into humans, and created monsters to accompany them to cover up the real truth and keep the reincarnates of Purigon and Impurigon from finding out about the "Free-Will" Gene. Bearly Lord feared that if Purigon was freed from his imprisonment, he'll have his revenge on the incarceration of Bearly Lord's who hold his limbs, and that person is me..."

"I knew that you're familiar from somewhere, I was just thinking that it's just some folklore. I do believe that those Fan Artists have been entered here, we just need to know which one of them is what you're looking for." The sorcerer king came in with some ideas.

"That's good. The Fan Artist we're looking for is a girl with blue bear ears, looks Hispanic, has a light blue sweatshirt, and she often rides a flying cloud" the bear man described her

"Okay, I'll let my subordinates know." The skeleton accepted the mission

"Farewell Lord Ainz Ooal Gown!" Brother shouted, "We'll meet again!"

Both him and Akunogan disappeared as the three Overlord characters looked at the purple sparkles they left out

"My Lord! Let's cover ourselves in glitter!" Albedo smiled as she knew what this would lead to

"Not in here! Our child is watching!" The leader halted her

"Oh right..."

(**Chapter End)**

**(Gosh, I stopped writing in a while... I have been in the creative mind since forever...)**

**Preview**

**Brother: Well at least this covers this chapter!**

**Akunogan: But what about the extras?**

**Brother: what extras?**

**Akunogan: I don't know... the fact is that there's more yokai in this now**

**Brother: I was just thinking about QandA**

**Akunogan: oh right, we haven't done any**

**Brother: yeah, since it's MS3, they should do more questions and story requests based off of this**

**Akunogan: we should probably ask Cubbonyan do start it!**

**Brother: we're not talking about him yet...**

**Brother Bearly and Akunogan: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue...**

**Chapter 6: Shredded Skin**

**Brother: Remember to vote and comment!**

**Akunogan: see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 6: Shredded Skin

**Cubbonyan: We're back with another chapter!**

**Bearin: we've finally got the inspiration back!**

**Beargamot: So don't complain about us discontinuing this because we're not like Netflix canceling some of the famous animated works and adding more seasons to our cousin's world!**

**Vilgox: We're back and stuff! The real writer can be having problems with school and having art blocks!**

**Cubbonyan: anyway... we do not own Yokai Watch and all other content shown here!**

**———————————————**

**Chapter 6: Shredded Skin**

**———————————————**

In a small room, a large humanoid dragon focused his eyes in the sky as the purge of the pigment of blue tainted the worlds as we speak.

Baiporagon was logging into his computer and sees someone familiar who wanted to chat with him

"Hi Bai!" A blue toothpaste-colored spirit said to his friend in his computer

"Oh hey Fuu2, it's been a while!"

"I was wondering about how you're doing?"

"I'm just chilling, but I have a YDA meeting to get to about something in the sky"

"I did something too! I was just helping out with my mom to do some doctor stuff."

"What's the most exciting thing?"

"Nothing, just the average ways the professional treats you!"

"I see..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that when they take away your development, you've become nothing than a yokai that makes people normal"

"I'm pretty much used to it! I have a fan club here who loves me like that!"

"Yeah, but what about your settling in the yokai world?"

"It's cool! If I don't have a house, I can just sleep in Blasters HQ"

"But what about your live counterpart?"

"He's fine, he became a monster other than his old-average-boy-towards-unnatural-adventures person"

"What did he do exactly?"

"He started to have some deep thoughts about him and Katie... plus he often strips his clothes in public just to be... "licked"" Fuu2 shivered by the look of the image

"Is it an akaname?"

"Worse... a suname!"

"Gross... well I better get ready to go"

"Can you visit me here sometime?"

"You'll know when I have the time!"

They both logged out and Bai is headed towards the exit and entered a new background, most of the buildings from six years ago remained the same shape, but the addition of yokai structures makes one of the four yokaificated worlds look unique

"Gotta get to the YDA..." he hopped into a spiritual train to an area in Yokaugan City, Anti-Artist Central

He saluted the officials as he entered inside with his allies, Imazak and Kappacho

"What's new?" Said the red dragon

"There's a few emergencies that involved Enma's absence today. We only have the kappa kingdom and the Yokai NERV." Imazak said, as he mispronounced "Nerve" with "Nearve"

"Stop using Nearve! We've talked about this dude!" Bai grew annoyed with the mispronunciations

"Forgive me, my Yokai King!" Imazak bowed for forgiveness

"You're forgiven my friend, Kappacho, so do you know what if this is Bearlywrote's?" He asked his kappa friend

"I don't know, if Enma's absence is definitely related to the work of The Bearly Family, I'm sure it's her doing" Kappacho theorized

"Good. I don't want another failure" the trio of yokai met the two royal white kappas

"Pleasure to meet you two again" Bai greeted them

"Pleasure is all mine!" The Kappa prince and princess greeted back at the Bearly Family's traitor

"Nice to see you again Hedgendo!" The dragon greeted the small hedgehog general with glasses

"Nice to see you again Baiporagon!" Hedgendo shook small paws with his huge one

"Thank you for coming here today for an urgent emergency. It is upsetting that Lord Enma and Kitaro won't be here today for their long work, but we all share info to our brethren!" Bai started the meeting of with a slideshow

"You see recently our multiverse is changing in hue, our swarms of fictional life have been afflicted with a new virus that is somewhat like the onimaru virus! These bear beastars are created with a familiar signature, so we know one Fan Artist who has done such task..."

"Bearlywrote" all of them agreed

"Of course... we need to strengthen our barriers from forces such as these in order to survive!" Bai declared

"Wait!" Lord Enma barged in the room as he went to the table

"Enma?"

"We can't play the defensive card yet! Bearlywrote has caught someone I know!" said Lord Enma

"Who? Nate is there, his son is there, Nate's yokai form is there, and you said that someone dearly has been kidnapped by her?" Bai replied

"It's Shin! He's more important than Nate! He's the reason I trust Nate in the first place because he reminds me of him. Him befriending yokai and yokai befriending him"

"But I don't know much of the casualties of what this would happen if we didn't keep the barriers closed shut.." Bai stuttered

"Shin was one of them... I would not rest until he has returned unscathed! Leaving the punishment towards the Family who has done so!" Lord Enma pleaded

"Alright, I'll send my team to find him." Bai agreed

"I'll send my team there too, I'm hoping that they'll get their kappa's punishment!" The prince raised his fist to show his pride

"Mine as well! I would punish them with a giant fist! I would deal with them as they're responsible for murdering my son!" Hedgendo smirked

"It's settled! We'll start hunting!"

———————————————

The octo squad of the heroes, which includes us, landed in one of the worlds in the LEGO Branch.

"Hebiji is around here. I know it!" I said

"Are you sure Uncle Hebiji is around here?" Bearin asked me

"Of course he's here. He was sent here by Nyan dad to start a new life with his new friends." I answered

"Are you sure that he mistakenly dropped him off in prison?" Beargamot added in question

"Well... it's one time. But frankly, he's rehabilitated to adjust to his snake form" I said

"Hey Cubbonyan!" Hebiji called the bear nyan

"Uncle!" The other three siblings jumped onto him

"You guys!" Hebiji cried, "What's with the meeting all of the sudden and why are you here without your parents?"

"About that... our parents have been kidnapped!" Vilgox explained

"What!?" Hebiji cried

"Yeah I know, it's hard to get into your head, but we need your support!" Shin begged

"I understand... your family is important to save, not like my family..." Hebiji asked

"I know that you might say no..." Hideyoshiko replied

"Who are you four?" Hebiji asked us

"I'm Shimomatchi Shin!"

"Hideyoshiko at your service!"

"Harelequin!"

"Trokaeyo!"

"Nice to see you all!" ???? Said

"Who said that!?!" Bearin screeched

"Dad. Not funny..." Hebiji face palmed as his adopted father revealed himself

"Ohhh hello Hebiji's Dad!" Beargamot greeted him

"Oh hello kitties!" A white snake revealed himself beside the bluish purple yokai

"Hebi Dad, is it customary to greet yourself in front of my family?" Hebiji puts his claws on his hips

"It is supposed to be frightening, but what the hell... I'm one of the supporters of your family! Pythor!" He introduced

"I was wondering if Hebiji can come with us!" I asked

"Well I would, but I can't because I don't want to reveal myself in front of Yokai NERV for working alongside you, in fear that I might get sent back home..." Hebiji denied our offer

"Well if you're not gonna show and decide that you're going to show up later, you can send us your ark!" I said

"I might... Hey! Do you have a Yokai Watch?" Hebiji asked Shin

"Well no..." Shin answered

"I have a spare from Cuddly, 'If either Nathaniel, you, Nate, and Keisuke get a chance to return to us... give them this watch!" He showed Shin a dark blue watch with facial features of a bear.

The boy wore it on his arm and responds to it, "Cubbonyan's chosen... you must save this world..."

"This watch talks!" Shin shocked as he noticed the watch is talking to him

"Of course it talks! It's one of the few that does that!" said Hebiji, "That watch was originally called Magic Bear Mirror. It was the first watch to summon the altered fictional life from the fine and crafty Artists. It should be renamed 'Yokai Watch Oso'"

"Uso?(lies?)" Shin replied

"No "Oso", a Spanish word for "Bear"" I corrected him

"Ohhh..." said all OCs

"I should probably ask Professor Bitch to teach the class Spanish" said Hideyoshiko

"Ha! I'm already learning Spanish now!" Said Trokaeyo

"Not for me, I'm already into Spanish men!" Harelequin laughed

"We better leave before the virus spreads" Hebiji alerted them

"You know about that virus?" said Bearin

"Yeah, but I have no given info on what they do and stuff!" Hebiji asked

"I have part one of it! I'll send it to you!" I answered as I send a copy of it to Hebiji's phone

"Thanks!" Hebiji said, "And before you asked, Brother Bearly is not here!"

"Thanks for that!" I thanked him

"Hey bro! You've forgot this!" Hebiji tossed his ark at Shin and see the signature gaze of a shy snake with a twisted Naga in the back of a key

"Thank you Hebiji!" Shin bowed to the snake

"Let's go find our enemies! And our uncle!" I said

"Yeah!" said all of the squad

———————————————

Brother looked at the sky and see the change of the stars.

"It's blue now... it means that Second Dan is going to attack them later on..." he looked at the dark world, drinking sweet substance out of a large aphid

"We must get as many allies as possible! Such as monsters and high-leveled heroes!" Magskull replied

"True, but what if they hate Bearly..." Brother looked down

"They will understand that she's wrongly accused!" The skeleton dragon said as they're crashed by a large pair of pink metal leggings

The light speed has been enduring both of them by the time the ship stopped.

"Hey there sir? Are you okay?" A pink character stretched her arms out and grab all the remains of Magskull and grabs an unconscious body of Bearly Lord's incarnate

"I'm sorry that I didn't see you... I'm pretty much in a bad shape right now since I'm starting to make friends with someone else..." the pink girl walked back to the cockpit and drive them to her planet.

A strange virus come out a little to see the two resting people, he looked like a Bearly Virus but without his bear ears

"This would be easier than I thought... these men belonged with my creator and with their help and my other powers, I would fix all of this..." ??? Said

"Can I help too?" Another virus came in looking odd, he only has two eyes, light blue fur, and lack of power to possess fictional life

"You can hold my beer wherever they say that Avengers: Endgame is the most intriguing crossover ever!" ??? Said

"Okay!" ???2 said, "But I wanna be that plushie!" He points toward Aku's unfinished Fuu2 plush

"I don't think you should do that..." ??? Said

"Okay!" ???2 said

Right until then, the girl with an upside down heart grabs the two boys and headed towards her room

"We better skedaddle Bearly Ugly!" ??? said

"Sure ding, Bearly Lucky!" Bearly Ugly saluted his master, Bearly Lucky, he responded, "What did I tell you my real name was?"

"The Transmitter! Sorry Lucky!" Ugly apologized

"It's okay, but you gotta remember that next time whenever we have friends!" said Lucky, "let's go after the two unconscious Bakugan characters that is with Spinel"

"Sure ding!" Both of them flew up into the sky and headed towards their location

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Akunogan: Hey Bro, have you ever heard about Code Lyoko: Evolution?**

**Brother: No why?**

**Akunogan: well It's a follow up from the original and it's pretty much more than half-bad**

**Brother: but why is it more than half bad?**

**Akunogan: it has ended in a cliffhanger ending, but the real world half is just live action!**

**Brother: Oh god!...**

**Brother and Akunogan: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue!...**

**Chapter 7: Lucky's Day**

**Brother: remember to Vote and Comment!**

**Akunogan: see ya soon!**


	10. Chapter 7: Lucky’s Day

**Lucky: Hello fwends! My name is The Bearly Virus Transmitter, also known as Bearly Lucky! I got this name because I survived the escape and thrive my way to save this catastrophe the intruder has caused!**

**Ugly: I'm Bearly Ugly! I am reject of Receiver, because I don't inspirit well on fictional life! Dere is destiny as I've met Lucky, so we escaped!**

**Lucky: He has trouble with his speech with his "Th"s, I have to deal with it by teaching him how to pronounce it correctly!**

**Ugly: Doing da right ding!**

**Lucky: anyway, as we try to cooperate with this audience, we do not properly own Yokai Watch, Bakugan, and Steven Universe!**

**Ugly: -singing- Steven Universe Future!~**

**Lucky: -laughing- right, we don't own the characters and stuff from that! Anyway... Onward!!**

**——————————————**

**Chapter 7: Lucky's Day**

**——————————————**

As laid in an unconscious mind... a boy was dreaming...

A dream about him chasing after three pink characters sprinting in front of his reach.

His claw arms are still purple as his eyes tell that they're his

Two small pink characters are trying to not be "it" as he is chasing them, following his animal instincts of chasing them. The big pink girl of the three is laughing because she's faster than him.

Causing the boy to caught in a friendly feud, he pounced her so hard...

So hard that he is heavily wounded...

The tall girl went towards her injured friend with the two other girls beside her

"Oh my stars! I'm so sorry!"

"Pink! What are you upset about?"

"Blue! Can't you see that our honored guest is hurt?"

"Oh no! What shall we do, we've never treated organic nonfictional beings!"

"We must try! Hang in there Bearly Lord! The other diamonds are on their way here, so hang on!"

The boy somehow felt sleepy in his dream and Pink is trying to make him better, "No no no! Please Please..."

It somehow grew dark until a familiar voice awakened Brother who is experiencing the paws of Bearly Lord

"Dan! Please wake up! Spinel didn't mean to upset you!"

Brother opened his eyes as he saw the boy he remembered in the past, he now grew taller and wears a black star shirt over his pink jacket.

"Steven?... Pink! I just saw her in my dream!" Brother startled as he remembered the similar placements of what dream that took place

"You have!!?" 16-year-old Steven was surprised that he somehow had the same powers as he have.

"Yeah, it was just my past incarnation, her, her pearl, and a spinel that is with her! You guys are in my dream, but those two are different here..." Brother rubbed his head as to why Pink Pearl has one one eyed on her right and Spinel has different ponytails and has a darker, but cuter look.

"I'm glad you're okay... that hyper speed sure hit you guys pretty good..." the hybrid son comforted them

"I've told you we should've bought the hyper speed clearance alarm radar!" Akunogan grew irritated as Brother was wrong about the decision they made in the past

"I thought it was a waste of money!" Brother argued, "I don't want to spend on something useless, like shark repellent!"

"It is a free multiverse now! People are zooming around back and forth for food!" Akunogan argued back

"So do we!" Brother got mad over the pointless argument, "but my tongue wants to taste bugs instead!"

"Can we discuss this later and explain why are you doing here?" Steven break the conversation as to why they're in the palace

"Oh, we are supposed to be heading to the Land of the dead" Brother explained

"But as I recall, I have never got slammed by a pink pair of legs!" said Akunogan as he glared at the rubber-hosed pink character

"Gomen'nasai (I'm so very sorry!)" Spinel bowed down to them, "I was just taking my old friend's ship for a joy ride, but I've forgot to check for clearance as I've pressed on games like this..."

"No worries my pink friend! You are forgiven! You are made to bring smiles to people's faces, seeing you in my dream made me wanna laugh... I saw you guys running around playing tag and I was behind with you two of the three ahead of me" Brother replied

"You?" Spinel laughed, "that guy lagging behind us was no other than Bearly Lord! You're not Bearly Lord, you're just a human!"

"Watch me girl! I can play predator too!" Brother snarled as he exposes his sharper, canine teeth.

All of them gasped as they saw Brother's pearly whites, all pointy as they had been belonged to a bear cub

As they're trying to cooperate with them along with their giant gem friends, a pair of viruses came above and saw their friend

"What amazing transformation..." Lucky look at Brother's teeth

"Does dat mean he is Bearly?" Ugly guessed

"Maybe, but I believe it is from a curse!" Lucky recalled

"Why with curse? Curse is bad!" said Ugly

"I guess in his mind that not all curses are bad... come on! We better call Tikk, Eugene, Sphere, and Ray." Lucky dialed his phone

"Why don't we use phone by using Creator's info?" Ugly mentioned that to him

"Look Ugly, even though I'm intelligent, doesn't mean I know every WiFi password and the Apple ID password to my master's account!" Lucky pointed that out to him as his personal weakness

"Oh right! Sorry Master!" Ugly kneeled down at him

"It's okay! I'm sure my friends will help me. I may not be able to control my receivers, but I may control other viruses!" said Lucky

"You control AIDS!" Ugly grew with excitement

"No, I meant characters that are the definition of a virus and computer viruses! Good thing my friends are those kind of people!" The Transmitter followed back to his ride on the same route he took, Ugly followed him towards the exit.

As the viruses headed out, Aku and Brother are walking towards the same ship they're crashed towards to. "I've got a question Brother... how did you come to know all about Gem culture? I've never got the chance to read Era 1" Akunogan was wondering how did his ex-enemy has knowledge of all of this

"It was in the cell Jake has placed me in. I've been into reading while you guys imprisoned me, the book has bright colors in it, so I got quickly interested into reading it! I haven't had enough time so I've brought it with me back to Earth." Brother explained

"I see, and I have never read it... I'm only into pictured paper books, manga, was it?" Akunogan recalled

"You've read manga?!" Brother was stunned about that

"Yeah, surprising, isn't it? I was deeply inspired by the artwork and the costumes used there are well played!" Akunogan laughed

"Yeah, I've never noticed how you are using an evil emperor impression the entire time!" Brother chuckled

"You never noticed that was pretty bad!" They're both laughing as they returned to the pink ship with Spinel taking the spot as Steven left back to Earth, she said that he needs to recover his home and a new settlement called, Little Homeworld.

"Are you guys ready to venture out? I know I have!" She laughed as they are ready for their next trip

"We're ready! Buckle up Bearly Lord and Impurigon! It's going to be verrrrrry bumpy!" She did a cute Steamboat Willie impression as she grabbed the steering wheel, whistling in the process.

With both characters seated and both viruses hiding in the ship, the adventure is going to be a whole lot better.

——————————————

The world of Shadowside is starting to show signs that YW4 is heavily needed for Forever Friends, because of Lord Enma's distress call from all timelines states that Shin has been kidnapped

Keisuke deep down disbelieves in that superstition, he now believes that Shin is just being lured to grow the necessary Development needed to grow, but it's not entirely true

"That Virus is spreading..." Keisuke curled up into a ball filled with worry, "Nee-chan, where are you?"

**"It is hopeless to rely on Enma"** someone strong is behind him, Keisuke recognized his aura

"Yuuki!" Keisuke hugged him as his soft energy brought him to tears, "I thought you had to stay in Comicalla!"

**"I never said about staying there forever! I got a honeymoon planned in one of the worlds!"** Yuuki smiled

"Yeah, I've got your invite! But I don't understand why you're here though!" Keisuke asked

**"Well the Tooniverse is in trouble, the viruses do belong to Bearlywrote, but they're being manipulated by someone else!"** Yuuki explained

"Ha! I knew it! Take that Akinori!" Keisuke raised his fist in the air to prove that he's right

**"Well I do need you and Dan! Because we need all the help we can get! Are you going to aid me?"** Yuuki held out his hand

"Is Cuddly going to be along side us again?" Keisuke asked

**"He'll be with us later..."**

"Why is that?"

**"He's basically like Aruke... He's Kumanapped!"**

"WHAAAAATTTTT!!!!"

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Yuuki: Yeah it's basically that...**

**Keisuke: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME EARLIER THAT CUDDLY WAS KIDNAPPED!!!**

**Yuuki: I just thought you couldn't handle it!**

**Keisuke: Just because I've lost some development six years ago doesn't mean I will be the same old me from before!**

**Yuuki: I just don't want for you to decline and freak out!**

**Keisuke: look! It works halfway! I didn't decline and I've got freaked out anyway!**

**Yuuki: well it works better this way...**

**Yuuki and Keisuke: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue!...**

**Chapter 8: Riding for Caprinyan!**

**Yuuki: see you on The Day of the Dead! Oh and Happy Halloween!**

**Keisuke: Don't forget to vote and comment! See you later!**


	11. Chapter 8: Riding For Caprinyan

**Brother Bearly: -yawn- Hello friends... welcome to Multi...**

**Akunogan: he's tired from all the reading. I have to take charge of what to read by replacing them with children's books!**

**Bearly Lucky: Green Eggs and Ham is the most fun under a bunch of words based on a bet.**

**Bearly Ugly: Dat Sam I am, Dat Sam I Am! I do not like dat Sam I am!**

**Akunogan: But I do like Green Eggs and Ham...**

**Bearly Lucky: We're not doing the chapter based off that Netflix adaptation of that book! Even though it's cool... but we're here to celebrate our lost relative of my creator!**

**Brother Bearly: Just so you know... we don't own... baku... Yokai... Eggs... Ham... Coco... -snoring-**

**Akunogan: Uhh... enjoy this chapter!**

**———————————————**

**Chapter 8: Riding For Caprinyan**

**———————————————**

The world seem eerie to get dropped of by Spinel, she said that the ship doesn't reach far out distance.

The strange part is that they are left with a newer copy of the gem book. Aku gave that book to the boy as he is still undergoing a slow and drastic change.

The world they went in is massive to get lost in, mainly for that size, it could mean that this is a world within a human body or a massive world for the dead

The realm of the dead is where Brother is trying to find and trying to find a relative under the relations of Bearlywrote, who can help them aid where she's captured

The aura changed Brother's body, he's a complete skeleton of a human. The huge difference is that his parts of the arms and skull has a slight effect of Bearly Lord's curse.

"Are you sure you don't need anything for a while?" said Akunogan

"Nah... I can eat or drink but I don't need to go to the bathroom in this form." Brother answered

They're headed down to border control, and headed out inside with nothing to declare. He noticed families of exciting young and old skeletons prancing around as they're headed out into the living world in Mexico.

I did tell him about it during the first adventure as we're headed to the portal to the nonfictional world. Brother Dan sees to realize how much culture I was influenced under one Pixar movie. Sure Book of life was inspiring by Del Toro's sorcery, but Coco covers remembering your family much more better than the other movie, none of the characters are being forgotten in that one.

Seeing someone fading away is a fate worse than death.

Brother is checking out on the booth to see if they could find a relative, "we're looking for Bearlywrote's grandpa, Caprinyan"

"Sorry Bearly Lord... he already took off to see his family" A skeleton guard answered

"He already left... that sucks! How should we know where he might go?" Akunogan murmured, he looked at the flower pedal bridge and see many others going forward to the living world

He recalled that whenever the picture of my grandpa is present, "Brother, is the arms universal?"

"Oh yeah, it can guide me to her grandpa and someone who knows her!" Brother guessed, "but there is no source of power that can carry someone like Bearly Lord across the bridge, no images of him are present in this multiverse."

In a blink from an eye, Lucky and Ugly hopped out from a group of spirit guide animals and followed the trace of Bearly Lord's powers in a nearby booth

"We got them right where we need them! We must make a bold move whenever we can get them across the bridge to see my master's grandpa!" Lucky smiled

"Good idea Master!" Ugly clapped his legs

"We just need some help..." Lucky is trying to find a solution, but Ugly got less attention to the plan and headed towards to Akunogan's unfinished plush he had his eyes for

"Must possess it!" Ugly burrowed his body onto a immobilized object and Akunogan and Brother is stunned to see a virus claiming the toy plush Aku has been working on for months

"Bad Virus! Get outta there!" The dark purple dragon shook the doll in hopes of removing it, but the unfinished part of it was the head changed into a bear ear, and the skin of it has become fluffier as it's skin

"Wait a minute! That virus has the trace of her grandpa's DNA! It says so right in the arms!" Brother showed him the screen that showed scientific data on any living individual

"I do? Grandpa of Creator's?" Bearly Ugly looked like an ugly doll version of Fuu2, and for some reason, he somehow possessed it completely

"Yeah! If we bring you, we can go to Caprinyan! He'll tell us where our sis is!" Brother holds the small plush child and he is been carried by the dragon and flew across the sky.

"Oh Ugly... you just have to bring out the best ideas..." Lucky flew after his companion as they're headed to the fictional yokai world

——————————————

The house of where my grandma lives, put her photo of her husband. She offered him his favorite food and drink, lately the spirit of Caprinyan is with her crying her eyes out a bit.

Caprinyan is a goat-like nyan with the power to make young unwell and got stomach bugs. It happened to me and my brother whenever we went to Texas, a presence of him along with his hug caused both of us to be sick. Caprinyan appreciates being remembered, as do his other family members before him.

Brother, Aku, Ugly, And Lucky stared at his recent photo. "Hey... it's you guys!" Caprinyan smiled at his new grandchildren

Brother is trying to explain to his new deceased grandpa "Hi Caprinyan! My name is Dan Kuso, your granddaughter-"

"Has been kidnapped isn't she? Why are you here anyway, Bearly Lord?" He asked Brother

"oh... I just want to know if you have witnessed any changes to the world! To see if my sister is among with the evil who held her and her companions captive." Brother explained

"You mean the viruses that have been spreading around? I thought it was her doing, but you seemed worried about her kidnapping... I trust you! I will say that someone will bring her scathed, I believe others will help you with the tracking. I can't seem to help you with it unfortunately, I love my granddaughter with all of my blessing! I saw her prior to my burial, crying about her growing up and being separated from the rest of her family for so long, right before she turned eighteen that day..." Caprinyan explained

"I'm sorry about that..." Akunogan lowered his head

"Don't blame yourself for the actions that are not yours" Caprinyan replied, "remember that when her giant male self made this mistake again"

"We will. Thank you Caprinyan for your assistance! We will put your photo up in our house and have you visit us next year!" Both boys bowed at the elder nyan

"De nada!(You're welcome!), you should head back home now" The Transmitter noticed that Brother and Aku are aware of his existence now

"Uhh hi! I'm a good virus!" Lucky explained

"No worries, Ugly told us about you! Bearly Lucky! We promised that we'll take down the kidnapper and get your ears and receivers back!" Brother added

"Oh thanks for trusting him and me! I hope we can work this out!" The group of four exited the house and began heading to the street

"Are we getting a ride?" Ugly asked

"I'll order a Satravel, it's like the other taxi services..." Lucky used his phone to call in a chariot with a small girl with overalls carrying a whip for her Horse-rider

"Hey! Aren't you?" Brother recognized that satyr character

"Yeah... it is a painful return... my soul is duplicated and erased it's memories... my life now is painful than ever other than my human self-!" Ejackalope got painfully whacked by the small girl

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ASSHOLE! Now get back into pulling the hell out of those bodybuilding characters!" The girl with a name tag named Missy abuses Jack, mainly because of the dark rape he used to unleashed Jacklord.

"Man... do you brutalized your friend this way?" Brother asked Missy, "Nah, he's not my friend. He's the dark form of the friend I have bad trust issues with, the doctor says that it is good to unleash my anger as I use my whip towards this yokai! Hush!" She whipped the guilty yokai

"Gahhh!!!!" Jack screamed

The four boys are having an unpleasant experience of their lifetime as they went on a thirty minute trip to the next destination.

———————————————

Back in the cell, I carried out a candle and placed it on the floor. I placed a photo of my grandpa and prayed to Bearlygod that he'll be blessed with good things in afterlife

Cuddly and Bakunyan kneeled down along with me as we gave in to our heartwarming fate as my grandpa came to me, "my granddaughter. Your brothers are on their way to get you. I may not help you escape, but I can bring you the blessing that you'll never give into defeat... There is still hope left..."

I begin to cry as I hear the voice of my grandpa... Cuddly began to break down crying along with me... he never heard the words of his grandpa for so long... Bakunyan lowered his head as he begin to shed small tears of a fallen spirit...

"I know Abuelo... I know they will save me... along with my children..." I embraced him with open arms, seeing him smiling makes me want to cry more.

Soramaru noticed this and leave the three of them alone. It is intentional and it is a holiday that can bring in peace. He looked at the sky and wonder, _I will get you Brother Bearly! You guys are lucky to have this head start! But as soon as this traditional holiday is over... we will resume our battle for the sake of this Tooniverse!_

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Cubbonyan: Hey Shin! Why didn't our next chapter didn't include us?**

**Shin: I don't know! I thought you're the main protagonist! **

**Cubbonyan: something must've gone wrong in the multiverse!**

**Bearin: are you talking about the disturbance between multiverses?**

**Beargamot: What do you mean?**

**Vilgox: does this mean that some of the bad guys from UC are coming?**

**Harelequin: you're overthinking things, most people done that**

**Hideyoshiko: Maybe the king is bringing more recruits?**

**Trokaeyo: that might be possible!**

**Cubbonyan: no matter... if we are able to meet my future mom or someone else, it would be so awesome!**

**Cubbonyan, Shin, Bearin, Beargamot, Vilgox, Harelequin, Hideyoshiko, and Trokaeyo: Next Time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue!...**

**Chapter 9: Story Convergence Once More! **

**All: Like and Review! see you soon!**


	12. Chapter 9:StoryConvergenceOnceMore!

**Cubbonyan: Hello guys! Today is a special chapter because the majority of this chapter will be a crossover**

**Bearin: It is a special one cause our friend here is adding in some of her universe's heroes. (sorry if I add some changes to this)**

**Beargamot: And this is a Pokémon story/Danganrompa chapter!**

**Vilgox: to summary... we don't own everything here other than their creators. We belong to Bearlywrote!**

**Shin: Enjoy!**

**———————————————**

**Chapter 9: Story Convergence Once More!**

**———————————————**

The ride ended smoothly as the carriage ended on a designated spot with a "Mean Girls" inspired female waiting.

"Took you long enough to end your shift!" Lola replied to Missy

"Sorry Lola, I just stopped at a 1998 McDonalds to pick up some nuggets for my friends!" Missy explained

"Sounds convincing, but I'm cranky because I'm hungry for more McDonalds! Give me that whip girl, I gotta get my hands on the Sechu-whatever sauce!" Lola asked, "You hunk of monsters, leave some spaces for me! Except you Bearly Boy, you can ride for free with me around!~" she flirted with the purple clawed man

"Uhh thanks!" Brother accepted the offer, but in his head, he shouted, _I should not trust this girl, this girl is not Loli-material_

"Pst!... Dan... are you here to find Bearlywrote?" Jack whispered the human while the girls are talking about their daily lives

"Yeah? Well it is complicated right now..." He answered

"Bearlywrote, along with Bakunyan and Cuddly are kidnapped by a new rival of ours" Lucky explained

"What?" said Jack as he tried to keep their conversation quiet

"I know... we must break you out... do you have an ark with you?" Brother asked

"I did the best I could... they're trying to confiscate this, but I managed to get it in a good hiding place" Jack grabbed his horn and opened up a small hatch for the missing ark

"Thanks Jack..." Brother bowed to him

"You guys better not setting that murderer free! He still have 34 years left of his sentence!" The blonde girl sassed them

"We won't!" The four of the heroes chanted

"Thank you for saving my life..." Jack grabbed his chains and continued onward to their next destination

——————————————

The strange occurrence pushes the boundaries of the islands of Alola, not knowing the last time they saw Bakunyan and Cuddly in the past six months in their world.

Time is pretty confusing in both here and our world

The main characters made their departure sure after the victorious days from his win as champion of Alola

The forests rested the former pokemon that are released by the villainous Team Rocket: Bewear, Stufful, Mareanie, and Mimikyu

Like night creatures from under their beds, four of the Bearly Viruses have come forth to claim their "treasures"

99 and 101 took both Mimikyu and Mareanie, letting the transformation from both pocket monsters into feisty beasts with royal blue coats of fur spewing out of their skin and cloth

750 and 9 are awed by the transformations of the characters inspirited by 99 and 101 powers

9 is curious, he wants to inspirit a pokemon himself, he tried to take Stufful, but no avail he tried...

750 is timid about possessing a super strong bear pokemon, furthering his suspicions with 9's chances to take over Stufful. He now knows why 5's messages were never read... she already encountered something similar with this situation and revealed the info about either the plan, the leader, and The Transmitter...

The shift in the dimensions awaken Bewear and Stufful, their eyes look in anger as they saw 750 and 9, with the monstrous Pokémon friends as it seems

The long sprint brings them away from the forest and into a small town where the anomaly has taken place

———————————————

It's starts with a certain portal opening above ground in a general Fate Changers fashion...

And spitting out 6 heroes in the process...

Our Keisuke, MS Keisuke Amano, has landed on the bottom of the pile consisting with the Yokai prince Seishun/Yuuki, FC Keisuke, FC Jorogumo, Junko Enoshima, and Mukuro Ikusaba.

Formally during the recruitment of MS Keisuke, Yuuki noticed a call from the other dimension version of his friend and asked if he wanted to help out by getting Cuddly back, since they're longtime friends.

"OWWW!!! I've never got landings like this! You're squishing me!" MS Keisuke whined

"SORRY THEN!" FC Keisuke yelled at him within the pile

"It's way more painful than what Cuddly explained that story to us..." Yuuki moaned

Junko sighed, "it is..."

"I'll get off" Mukuro declared as they all got off from the dog pile

"Well it's better than the letter I've wrote... It is pretty convincing according to Ken-chan" MS Keisuke explained

———————————————

_Dear Sis, I know you're powerful and stuff, I decided to took the opportunity to stop those mysterious viruses from getting in our YW worlds and timelines. I know you're really good at protecting me, but I want to grow up and learn to fight for myself someday, which is why I took your watch and the other good arks._

_PS. Don't you ever go to that Maguro place, I've heard the muscular yokai are about to hang out there because they usually haunt the roads for cute girls such as yourself. Be careful._

_Love, Keisuke Amano_

Natsume is starting to worry that her brother left out a note, saying that he's not kidnapped again and wants to fight off against the viruses

"I don't understand Natsume-san!" Whisper asked, "why would your brother fight for the creatures that are made by Bearlywrote, but still has compassion towards Bearlynyan?"

"I don't know... His note doesn't explain anything about Bearlynyan, maybe he's on a mission to find out about why he's doing this..." Natsume told her butler

"I better let your father know about this... sit tight..." Whisper floated away to another room in her house

"Oh Keisuke..." Natsume lay her head down on her pillow, weakening by the forces of sleep

———————————————

"You did?" FC Keisuke raised his eyebrow at his MS self

"He did... are you guys okay?" Yuuki jumps into another topic as he is worried about that unfamiliar crash to the ground

MS Keisuke reminded himself of the big situation and asked her, "That reminds me, Jorogumo, are you still coping with all of this happening with Cuddly and his friends?"

The spider princess from another dimension stood up and nodded, "A bit..."

MS Keisuke reminded all of the current people who are with him, "We better meet up with Cubbonyan and Shin, they will need our help to save them"

"Alright, let's go!" Mukuro understood the plan

**_"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!! You three Keisukes, those two Hope's Peak Academy students, and a beautiful girlfriend of our enemy... who are in the way of our master plan!"_** ??? Shouted

"Huh?" said Junko as the group turns to look at the source of the voice

A strange character in a bear-shaped rag shows up angry with three others backing him up into the battle, **_"You might as well give up now MS Keisuke and Yokai King-in-waiting Seishun, your friend is in our grasp and our master is doing his best to break him!"_** ??? Continued talking

Yuuki tilted his head, "a talking Mimikyu?"

MS Keisuke widen his eyes at the familiar pigment, "it's the Bear Virus Lord Enma is warning me and my friends about!"

"As if we let you!" FC Keisuke readied his dagger he got from FC Akinori's shrine, his friends soon followed the same as the young leader did.

Junko gets her sword out, Mukuro takes her guns out and points straight at the targets, and FC Jorogumo's magic activates her blazing power

**_"Hehehehe! This is getting interesting! 101! 750! 9! Assume your positions!"_** ??? Called for his assistance

Virus 101's powers charge up floating balls of poison, take after the powers of Mareanie.

750 and 9 unleashed their weaponry in the shape of katanas

Mukuro shoots the balls down while before reaching them, while FC Jorogumo puts up a shield to protect them

FC Keisuke and Junko both work together to block the katanas. For aid, MS Keisuke tried to add more strength to his unwishable dagger that he kept from Bakunyan, "they're strong!" He deflected the katana attack for self defense

Yuuki has been eager to know how all of this work would lead towards to, "What is your purpose coming here you wretched creature!?"

**_"You must've want to ask a lot of questions to speak about all of this! Like how I didn't told you my name, my name and the others were never given other than our numbers. You can address me as Bearly Virus #99"_** 99 answered

"What do you want with us!?" FC Keisuke yelled

99 replied,**_ "you see... Originally, we were here to collect our new bodies. The half of the platoon felt a disturbance in our dimension and it came to us that Cubbonyan is calling out his allies to fight against us! We're here to make you regret your decision to save your friends!"_**

Junko denied 99's response, "sorry for this though, but we're not losing!" She charged at Virus #9 with her sword and got a gravelly wound, spewing out blood

"750! I'm hit!" 9 cried out to her ally

"Don't worry 9, I've got your back!" 750 took her katana to use both of them

MS Keisuke noticed the virus launching the attack at Junko and Mukuro, "Look out you guys!"

"Don't worry!" FC Jorogumo said as she goes into her shadowside form and burns the katanas with her blazing powers

750 and 9 cried, "our weapons!"

101 commanded them, **_"forget about your weapons!"_**

"But I bought them at a bargain price at 50 dollars!" 9 explained

Yuuki launched an attack towards 750 and 9, **"Cold Healing!"** he blows a healing spell in a form of frigid wind, causing both defenseless villains slowly becoming into shattering icicles, "they really do die the same way that Touma did to the Onimaru with healing spells"

"True" FC Keisuke nodded

"But what is going on?" Mukuro asked, "why are they like this?"

"And why are they called the Bearly Virus?" said FC Jorogumo

**_"I wouldn't answer that if I were you,"_** said 99,_ **"I'm afraid you're going to turn back on her for what she did!"**_

"Don't you dare frame Bearlywrote for Soramaru's crimes against this multiverse!" Yuuki yelled because he knew that she isn't responsible

FC Keisuke narrowed his eyes, "'Soramaru'? Is it a mix between Soranaki and Onimaru?"

"Yes" said Yuuki, "a fusion of two viruses who are furious with the Bearly Family, mostly they blame Cuddly for the "mistakes" he made. They are like this because our version of you was taken or pulled away from their grasp that took place in your world when part of the origin of how your sister gets the Yokai Watch Elda and when it revealed the truth about Shuka's true incarnation, their invasions are canceled because of our Keisuke missing in their world, so they decided to start an invasion on their own by working together and conquer this multiverse, not only that, but your multiverse as well. They want all of us to kneel before their presence."

"No way!" FC Keisuke yelped in disbelief

MS Keisuke stared blankly at the ground of what his absence has caused so much pain and problems with his world, "I don't believe this..."

His flashbacks played in his mind as he remembered him seeing himself as a monster mauling Reboot Dan. Before that, a Soranaki Virus latches onto Cuddly and attacked someone that resembled someone he loved.

_They all want his head... because of me..._

Junko goes over to him due to his sudden realization, "MS Keisuke..."

His comfort from Junko made him tear up from the support he's given, "I DONT BELIEVE THAT!!! ALL THIS TIME... I AM INCLUDED FOR THOSE STUPID SCENES JUST FOR MY NEECHAN TO SHINE AND FOR JUST TWO YOKAI SHOWING UP!!! But... Cuddly... decided... I've been through enough and I DONT BELIEVE THAT BECAUSE HE'S DOING THIS FOR A GOOD CAUSE!!"

Junko hugs him to feel better, "it's okay"

A dark aura forms around FC Keisuke and his group as their heads turned, facing the virus, "you made him cry"

Yuuki added, "you just cross the line!"

99 stuttered, **_"Don't blame me!..."_**

_**"We should probably leave now 99... I don't think they're going to play fair now..."**_ 101 gulped as he noticed the intensity of the sky changing which powers straight from them

_**"So what? I can withstand a few high-tier attacks!~ GAHHH!!!"**_ 99 screamed as Mukuro shot him with her gun like crazy, unfortunately, he dodged every bullet,**_ "you're right! Let's get out of here!"_** The Mimikyu-shaped Virus host fled away along with 101, he responded,_** "agreed!"**_

Yuuki cried out, "They're getting away!"

For a quick second, FC Jorogumo grabs her webs and flings them like a roped lasso, "no they're not!" She caught them and pulled them towards the main group, but it was revealed that they sparingly left behind the bodies they'd taken for their abilities.

"Kyu..." Mimikyu spatted, as he is unable to battle due to his swirling eyes, so does Mareanie

"They must've escaped..." MS Keisuke sighed as they're so close to victory...

"Grrr! we'll get them sooner or later!" FC Keisuke growled

Yuuki added, "we will, but we will find our friends along the way! Anyway, are you willing to continue?"

"Of course!" said Mukuro

MS Keisuke asked the next one, "Junko?"

"I'm with Muku-nee!" She replied

Yuuki asked his friend, "FC Keisuke, are you sure you can handle this?"

The FC counterpart grinned, "I've been through a lot. I'll be fine"

FC Jorogumo forms a sweatdrop and said, "don't doubt this guy. He can be terrifying when he wants to be"

MS Keisuke frowned, "I can be terrifying too you know! I can scare a bunch of monsters when they are trying to kill my friends!"

The spider woman laughed, "I never said you couldn't!"

Mukuro patted the MS boy's head, "tsundere puffball"

MS Keisuke yelled while blushing, "AM NOT!"

Mukuro disproved it by pinching his red cheeks, "are too"

Junko facepalmed herself and said, "apologies for Muku-nee. She always liked cute things"

"She filled her room with cute dolls" FC Keisuke said to embarrass Mukuro for embarrassing his other self, she ended up blushing while MS Keisuke and Yuuki are laughing

Mukuro yelled, "Shut it!" She rubbed her MS friend's cheeks, "his cheeks are soft"

"Leave my cheeks alone!" MS Keisuke tried to push her away, but he's still full of laughter

"Yeah Mukuro, leave our cheeks alone!" FC Keisuke added

"E-Ehhhhhh!!!!!" She screamed

They all started to get out of hand with their conversations just as their adventure continues

——————————————

**(Meanwhile back at the unknown location)**

**_"Have you've found either Cubbonyan and Brother Bearly?"_** Soramaru spoke through the shadows

"No my lord, but we've received reports from 99 and 101 about their mission! They did conquer some of the Pokémon characters that are left behind in Alola before heading to Galar for Sword and Shield pokemon. They seemed to have problems possessing bear pokemon, but there is something you need to know!..." a mysterious hooded virus from a holographic message answered clearly

**_"Is Sonic the movie getting better?"_** Soramaru asked

"Well yes, the redesign is far too perfect to make us forget about that last design in the last trailer, but it's not important right now!" He responded

**_"Disney plus? Something to do with Frozen 2? Adventure Time sequel? Close Enough? Infinity Train? Rick and Morty? My Hero Academia Season 4?" _**Soramaru demanded important news

"It is King-to-be Yuuki and Dragon prince Gludra! They are alive and brought back Keisuke and Reboot Dan!" The hologram virus answered

**_"What a show off... they don't have the power of friendship to break the bears out of their cages!"_** Soramaru snickered

"Unfortunately... I would say 'I've told you so' because they grew powerful now... the Fate Changer's 'Borrowed' Characters are here to take you down!" He called back, "tootles!~"

The video message turned off as the hooded virus pressed 'quit' on the tablet

**_"GRRRR!!!! VIRUS 420! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE A JERK TO ME! My stolen ears are the ones you should follow, not your Cuddly Bear Kush!"_** Soramaru groaned as he is insulted by a pothead Bearly Virus,**_ "note to self. Once I've took over the Tooniverse, I'll banish those disobeying ones in South Park and start their own weed farm since the Tegrity Farm Arc is finally over! It's a win-win scenario, I'll rule the multiverse and rule the drug empire!"_**

_**"So... since Dan the Bear Man is on the run to hunt for my price, Cubbonyan will have no choice but to surrender. Nobody. Not even Comicalla's Gods would ever touch me from stopping!" **He smirked at the photos in the large map to where I'll be, it would mean that the viruses are on their way to hunt us. I have problems with them already, butwith Lord Enma on my tails... this would mean impossible on my own..._

_But if your friends are there and know the same path you have, you will know that impossible doesn't exist in fictional life._

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Bearlynyan: I wonder we're Cubbonyan went right now...**

**Bakunyan: What do you mean? I don't even know where he went! The last time I've heard from a virus, they were on the path to take over a weed farm in Colorado and plans to capture allies of Yuuki**

**Cuddly: I knew he would stand up for himself before the wedding starts!**

**Bearlynyan: I've heard about a virus making one of the Keisuke's cry. Is it possible he called either Jorogumo or Bao En?**

**Cuddly: Bao En is fine, but IF HE harms my girl... ILL TEAR THAT BASTARD APART WITH MY CLAWS, LIKE I SHOULDVE DONE WITH KARAN! -gets shocked- GYAAAAOWWW!!!**

**Bearlynyan: be careful Cuddly, it's getting colder or it's just Soramaru turning down the AC! Winter is coming!**

**Cuddly: I AM NOT GONNA SLEEP AND FEED MYSELF TILL I GET MY HANDS ON! -Fell asleep- Zzzzzzz**

**Bakunyan: whatever...**

**Bearlynyan and Bakunyan: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue!...**

**Chapter 10: Toy Lives Matter**

**Bearlynyan: Don't forget to leave a like and review!**

**Bakunyan: see you soon!**


	13. Chapter 10: Toy Lives Matter

**Lucky: Yo!**

**Ugly: We're Back!**

**Brother: Sorry it took so long, we're ran into a huge wall that is hard to erase!**

**Akunogan: did you guys know that Brother's purple vest is a great eraser?**

**Brother: yeah... Now You Know!... thanks...**

**Lucky: I've got a good push on binge watching recent anime this year, it's getting good!**

**Ugly: it is exhilarating! Someding da Doctor would say!**

**Lucky: Nah, according to my memory, it's after Senku, the neo-stone age's Bill Nye!**

**Brother: I do remember she is one of the 2000s kids who admired those vids.**

**Ugly: Talking about Cubbonyan now! Where are dey? What about Shin?**

**Akunogan: something in my head that I want to find out about! Furthermore, we do not own the shows we thrive in! Especially when it comes to toys-to-life and anime that heavily revolves around science!**

**Brother: Wow Baro, you sure make an outstanding intro without us taking the duty to!**

**Akunogan: Yeah, I did!**

**———————————————**

**Chapter 10: Toy Lives Matter**

**———————————————**

Far reaches from the areas polluted by swarms of angry viruses, I am struggling to take charge in a group of eight.

Recently we're on a lookout for more strength to aid towards finding our parents from Soramaru.

I know in my heart that Uncles Yuuki and Gludra are okay and going forward with our plan. It would be a lot of help if our Keisuke and Reboot Dan was with us again, but the plot says otherwise.

Sure Shadowside may be over, but YW4 doesn't end right there. There's still sources that are connected with the Yokai Watch worlds and timelines.

I've been wandering through the terrain that is sort of similar with Japan, the heat wave made every character sweaty. It would've be a smelly one if it weren't for Beargamot, he has the sweat glands (the doctor said) contains a oily scent that smells exactly like the uncommon citrus fruit, bergamot oil.

It is unnatural for a commoner nyan to born with citrus oily glands just like the fruitnyans. Only his brothers and his parents know why, but never a word to his sister

"Are you sure were going to rest up Cubbonyan, it's getting pretty hot!" Beargamot sounded exhausted from the summer's heat

Cubbonyan looked at his stepbrother in worrisome eyes, along seeing his companions getting roasted by the flames of the sun. "You guys can rest!"

They are resting under a shady tree and believing that the world will be okay. Shin is testing out the watch Hebiji gave to him, and I am thrilled to see him summoning yokai without guidance from his friends

Bearin felt tired and fell asleep beside Hideyoshiko, she drew herself a blanket and brought out a teddy bear. Vilgox stared at his boyfriend as the dark green nyan looks peaceful at the youngest of the squad.

It is a huge secret that can never be told by those who are too innocent. I have to explain how my stepbrother is somewhat of a destructive individual...

It came to the entire picture when my mom's water broke. It has a unusual odor of bergamot erupted from the embryo fluids, further beyond that is when he came to the world with broken tails and his first teeth sticking out from his mouth at the bottom. He appeared nasty to many doctors as they tried to hold him when he cries. I figured that Nyan Dad would think that Beargamot deserved to be abandoned because of the kitten's disfigurement, but mom took him in and loved him with all of her heart.

His parents are trying their best to raise him right as one of their own, it was hard for him because he's facing social problems with his classmates at his school, Yokaisona Academy

There's many students who are afraid of getting near him, but some bullies think of him as weak. Beargamot has endured through it with the help of his mother's love and attention, until Bearinmine came to exist...

She took away the attention her older brother needed to survive his outside world, thus triggering his deep angst in the form of a demon. He becomes so enraged by the negativity that he made drastic measures to the lackeys of his main bully, the large, destructive-looking, popcorn-smelling monster slashed the stomachs of the young nyans, thus bringing in the fear of the "Binturong Oni"

This resulted in a controversial conflict between the students' point of view and the Academy. The principal denied that the bullies were the ones who caused all of this, so he expelled Beargamot for the safety of his students.

This decision blocks the misunderstood nyan away from modern society, so he thrives on by stealing from the ones who shunned him and staying with his parents, now realizing that their attention away from their son causes massive damage, they will continue to love him for hopes that they'll never have this problem again.

The school also decided to stop interacting with those who are related to Beargamot, which impacted Bearin because she was eager to socialize with other yokaisona-artist-ocs-in-training, but never could. She always asked this question, "If making friends in the school is hard, how come Vilgox has friends?"

Mom and dads didn't respond with an honest answer, they said that the teachers and classes are tough to get anyone's attention to socialize. True the classes are tough, but the students and the peers in Bearly Square know about her big brother who graduated early or dropped out of the school.

Seeing them now realize that soon the innocent kitten will know the whole story, being taught by a different teacher who believes in the student's story other than the other way around. Bearin now thinks about the future friendship with Hideyoshiko, he seems to bond with her pretty well.

I smiled at her, as I looked at Shin, he fell asleep as well. The scent emitted from my young stepbrother has a purifying effect on all of his team when he's relaxed and calm. A lightside soultimate that is always mom's favorite. As my other siblings fall asleep, I give into the sleeping scent and slept beside Shin.

The daylight from the sun fades away into the dark and we are woken up refreshed and ready for the road ahead.

———————————————

The group of four is struggling to stay seated in front of a masochist yokai who has pleasure whipping by females.

Brother demanded some silence when the ride came to a halt.

"Finally!" he said, "I don't know how much chapters I can withstand this..."

"This is pretty odd... my last one is a centaur" Lucky shrugged off the bad jives the ride took him

"Magic!" Ugly gasped at the sight of living toys from all groups, fixed and misfits following towards the room, but his master stopped him

"Just where do you "dink" you're going?" Lucky asked

"Exploring!" Ugly answered

"True, But stay on my side! We don't want viruses dispose you for being useless!" Lucky explained

"Okay!" Ugly sadly agreed

"So... why do you have him in the party?" said Akunogan

"Well... he is a failed clone, Bearly Virus 18 1/2. All viruses has to meet up to perfection standards in Soramaru's eyes, sadly for 18 1/2, those who don't ended up as a rodent that should be roasted in a fire." The Transmitter explained

"True! Eighteen and half is bad clone, but not bad as Gemini Man clone! Master Transmitter found Bearly Ugly useful!" Ugly smiled

"You are a pretty useful guy to keep us smiling! You took over an unfinished doll of my friend, but again, my big guy needs that part back..." Brother cuddled him like he's an infant

"What is this strange moss growing on his fur?" Akunogan noticed a few glowing spots on the head of Ugly

"Those are Viursa spores, it isn't toxic for many. The creator of mine created it for the viruses to produce asexually when they're controlled by someone that is good. You see in the first part of my research, the Bearly Virus is composed of both types of viruses and fungi that can control the minds of zombies to do what the mushroom wants." Lucky explained, "those spores from a defective clone though, don't reproduce. I'm still working on why it occurred in worlds such as this."

"What is the last time it happened?" Brother asked him

"In the Island of Misfit Toys, Ugly spread those spores around like fireflies to bring hope to unwanted contraptions" Lucky recalled as he saw the sky covered in glowing bits of bioluminescence sticking out in the sky

Just as they get to an alley, a garbage truck came by with some toys tangled into the front of the engine. A dirty, stuffed bear recognized the arms of the Bearly Lord and shouted, "My Lord! Can you help this poor bear out?"

Brother thought about it along with his friends, sooner or later, a bunch of free-willing toys came on the roof, hoping that debate is up to the reincarnation.

Brother and Akunogan looked at the strawberry-smelling bear with a dirty smirk and said, "WHERES YOUR KID NOW, JIJII!"

Every toy is stunned at the response, causing the villainous teddy bear to feel the huge sense of humiliation as he saw his cowboy foe, thought that he died in the third movie he's been. He couldn't believe in Bearly Lord, even though he knew the old one better than the new one.

"I always want to say that in this! Usually the toys didn't see this end!" Brother laughed

"It's bad to insult the elders! I'll let you pass on this one since it's intentional for the bad guy who didn't die. I call my elders like that and I ended up like this!" Akunogan replied

"Blame it on the orb!" Brother smirked as he heard replies from his friend's phone, some of them are about the growth of Bearly Lord

"What is all this?" Akunogan looked at the posts of the sightings and encounters with the character-in-question

**"Bearly Lord Lives On!"**

**"Pray for our Bear!"**

**"Brother of Bearly Lord slaughters foes for friends!"**

**"Bearly Lord is literally king of all bears!"**

**"Mysterious Virus can't stop Bearly Lord!"**

"It's me! It must've been that OP Skeletor guy!" Brother noticed one of the old posts is from the familiar character.

"You mean Ainz? How can he use a smartphone without skin?" Lucky added

"I dink he posted it to his friends and his friends posted it to other friends!" Ugly guessed

"You're right! You can never know what social media can do!" Lucky concluded, "no wonder the word of Bearly Lord spreads out fast! Thanks for your hypothesis 18 1/2- I mean Ugly!"

"You're welcome!" Ugly bowed to his master, he may be deformed, but he's got enough brains to save each situation, "Toy Lives Matter!" he yelled

"I don't know why he said that, but we have no choice but to do it anyway!" Brother shrugged his shoulders and cheered with his friend

"TOY LIVES MATTER! TOY LIVES MATTER!! TOY LIVES MATTER!!!"

——————————————

A red slime bounced forward with someone else tagging along with him, "so pseudo-incarnate, we should rest before meeting up with my fiancé!"

A kid in the age of 12 tries to put his shirt back on, he somehow grew in scars that is healed by the effects of the dragon's magic power. He finished himself getting clothed to hide the haunting scars from his peers eyes, "Sure, if there's more of them, can you please tell me which one is Keisuke, Gludra?"

"Of course! Reboot Dan, you must be patient. As long as we find Yuuki, we will find Cubbonyan, then we will find Soramaru!" Gludra informed him about the plan

"Sure, but what about groups though? Is Bao En coming?" Dan asked his slimy friend

"It depends on how the last battle played out!" said Gludra

———————————————

"Do you have word on Bearlywrote?" Lord Enma asked his subordinates

"No sir, she is invisible to our advanced technology! Technically, we do know where Cubbonyan is now!" Reuknight explained

"Go on..." Enma asked him to continue

"He's on the Digital World! Wondering with his companions!" Reuknight answered

"Prepare to find Shin! We need to pay those nyans a little visit..." Enma growled at the sight of the oldest of the bunch, "Cubbonyan, you have met Shin and now you're going to meet your end..."

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Cubbonyan: I gotta wonder how my info adds up...**

**Shin: What are you talking about?**

**Cubbonyan: the fact in this one, "the viruses emitted these spores to reproduce asexually, it'll only work if they're controlled in the kindhearted way."**

**Shin: so that's why he cloned so many**

**Cubbonyan: I do think that certain forces wouldn't harm us, even if one of the many found me. I would understand that person's feelings **

**Shin: and by person, you mean...**

**Cubbonyan: you know exactly what I'm talking about!**

**Cubbonyan and Shin: Next Time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue...**

**Chapter 11: Lord Enma Vs. Cubbonyan**

**Shin: Vote and comment!**

**Cubbonyan: see you soon!**


	14. Chapter 11: Lord Enma Vs Cubbonyan

**Brother: finally something exciting in this story!**

**Dan: you bet! **

**Brother: what are you doing here "Dan Vs." Dan?**

**Dan: trying to get away from some yokai that always makes me short tempered!**

**Brother: like what?**

**Dan: Irewig, Firewig, and Salty Bacon**

**Brother: are they intentional to follow your creator's orders?**

**Dan: Yeah! That always gets me angry, I just want to be me, but Mandel and Pearson insisted me to get angry at such unfair things in life! Ever since I protested that, they decided to take extreme measures by sending of professional assistance...**

**Brother: are you asking me for help now?**

**Dan: Yes Bearly Lord! In all of my struggles of getting a new shirt, I want you to take me to Bearlywrote so I can become a monster!**

**Brother: bad idea, I don't know where she could be! Plus there is a virus that needs to be in quarantine because of the negative influences **

**Dan: you're right... but my yokai are still hunting me, even though I'm already at my deadline! **

**Brother: you can stay in Comicalla until this is over. I'll let my sister know about your request to seek protection and becoming a monster. Anyway for those who read this while waiting for your turkey dinner, we do not own Yokai Watch plus everything else! While I stay away from the chapter this time, I'll get to witness the powers of my nephew against my ex-best friend!**

**Akunogan: Don't forget about the santa helpers job! I already bought two Santa outfits!**

**Brother: I keep telling you that the suit fits you differently! You look like a grinchy Krampus while wearing it!**

**Akunogan: I can deliver stuff too! Even if it means scaring the children with a ghoulish appearance!**

**——————————————**

**Chapter 11: Lord Enma Vs. Cubbonyan **

**——————————————**

The two higher ups are at the gate that'll led straight to where Cubbonyan would be.

"Zazel" said Lord Enma, "I want you to be in charge of ruling the Yokai world while I'm going after the nyan who stole Shin from Itsuke, which is within me. Shien care about him as well, but I have to save him alone"

"No way, you know what happened last time when I was in charge!" Zazel argued, "I almost got your friends hurt and made me feel ashamed of what I've done to you over the promise of my former master!"

"Like that old man has anything to say after the kitten cub of Bearlywrote took Shin, which is the chosen one holding a magic mirror" Enma added, "like I said before, Shin holds dearly in my heart as my closest friend. He makes both sides of me understand the importance of the hidden, yet powerful friendship between humans and yokai"

"Right. Sorry I've been forgetting about your relationship with him" Zazel kneeled as he apologized for his behavior

"It's fine, we need to put an end by forcing him to stop the virus invasion! I know Bearlywrote is responsible for this!" Lord Enma walked into the gate.

"Good luck, my lord!" Zazel saluted him farewell

———————————————

It's a 3D based world, something like that thing in "Dimension High School" like uncle Ungaikyou explained when he told me about when his shadowside took place, Kagemi is such a silly mirror to remind me of how unpredictable he is when it comes to dates.

Bearin was in awe because of the familiarity. This isn't Digimon-based, it's plainly Lyoko-based.

We're technically the only ones here, but somehow this terrestrial ground is strangely quiet

I understand The Quiet Place has it's wins over horror over a loud volume from a cellphone. These monsters in that movie aren't even that scary compare to Beargamot, they somehow befriended him as one of their own, even without eyes or a nose.

Back to the world thing, I was starting to notice that my pen is not reacting to negative reactions, such as incoming monsters. Shin is staring at me holding my digital pen, wondering how it works along with my other uses for my cellphone.

"Hey Cubbonyan!" Shin asked me

"What is it?" I said

"Why is it that you have your pen?" The boy asked me

"Well... originally it belonged to Bear Dad before he was gravely blasted in half by Shutendoji. The digital pen, which is a pen that cannot draw in the real world other than the computer world, is the tool I ended up using when I was formed in the monster Isekai world. That pen is a reminder of the day that I was "made"" I answered

"Made?" Shin tilted his head

"I was made by two-third of my Bear Dad's parts and one-third of my Nyan Dad's parts. The mysterious dome has brought those damaged parts together and created me, my mom named me Cubbonyan for this reason. I'm small, bear-like, white and light blue, which is now dyed that way, with a pinch of bakugan interest. This part of my head is my white wig, made of the clouds that tore off from my Bear Dad's, it gets me to fly and float." I nodded

Shin looked at me as if I was one of the odd guys, "it's amazing how you're this way, at least your dads are alright!" He was trying to be optimistic about it, saying that my dads will end up fine. I grinned at him, just to try and make him smile.

It sounded odd as my ears heard a strange pitch, "GAHHH!" I grasped my ears as I heard it like it's scratching metal

Not only was I heard that screech, but my siblings heard it. Bearin is trapping her ears with the Odyssey's wax to stop the noise, it impacted her mostly.

Vilgox is struggling to grab something to block his ears because of his single, working rabbit ear.

Beargamot was trying to create earmuffs for them, while trying to calm himself down over the raging sound of torture. It is shameful to go on a rampage while doing a mission, like The Hulk.

The other guys who are with them somehow don't hear the sound. With assistance, they helped them all with using their ear plugs.

"Are you okay, Cubbonyan?" Shin starts to grow worried about his cat friends.

"We're fine! It's just that they're emitting that Fan Artist Beacon... it's rare to see them use them nowadays..." I explained

"Oh... That's my portable one!" ??? Said

"I know that voice!" Shin was shocked to hear as they turned around to see a tall guy with spiky yellow hair, wearing red, gold, and black clothes, with tanned skin. His expression was anger with a bit of relief, frankly I knew what Shin totally meant by 'I know that voice'

"Lord Enma..." Bearin softly spoken behind Hideyoshiko

"THATS LORD ENMA!!! I THOUGHT HE LOOKED BULKY LIKE THE AMAZING MANGA MY FRIEND DREW!" Hideyoshiko stuttered as he remembered a flashback of his world's depiction of Lord Enma.

"That's a similar reaction Natsume would've said about him" I remembered

"True" Beargamot corrected me

"So what does he want?" Trokaeyo asked his temporary yokaisona

"I want you in the underworld! Behind bars! Stripping away your dignity from ruining our lives!" Lord Enma yelled at us, "unless... you can stop the invasive viruses from spreading!"

"Look Enma, we didn't do anything wrong! It was just a bit misunderstanding that is tainting our family name!" I explained to him

"Really? Why is it that you want to have Shin with you!? What is it that he's lacking!?" Enma asked ferociously

"He's fine the way he is!" I told him

"Like Nate And Keisuke? They are perfect the way they are! Average or scaredy-cat!" said Enma as he charged straight at the light blue nyan.

"Wait! Itsuke!" Shin tried to stop this fight

"It'll be over soon!" I got into a protective thought and formed into my shadowside, my body became human in my young adult life. The white hat and limbs around me are starting to get sentient and ejected from my head, arms, and legs. They form a protective layer as they rest on Shin's limbs and his cranial area.

"Your body..." Shin was shocked to see living limbs attaching to his own

"Don't worry Shin, the outer body is meant to be a protective layer for those who I care" I explained

"Enough talking!" said Enma, "you and your family is going down!"

"I am not! I made a promise to myself that I won't be defeated, even if the viruses get to pull my appendages out! You should understand something that you can't see!" I said to him

"No! What I know from my heart is that you caused a lot of trouble with Shin gone! You don't deserve to have him!" Enma pulled out his blade as he about to dodge the attack from my scythe and clashed with it.

"You aren't there when that happened! I was being nice to the kid! Trying to save his mom from her horrible fate! That's why I've bought so many of those pastries from Tamamo-no-mae!" I confessed

"What?" Shin was shocked as he heard from his dearest friend about why he came in his fateful day

"Nii-san..." Bearin was stunned as well

"No way..." said Beargamot

"I don't believe this..." said Vilgox

"So what if you forget the two last pastries? Shin will always be able to deliver them to his mom!" Lord Enma added

"No! I asked Suu-san to deliver the medicine and the pastries to my mom!" Shin stood up for himself, "even if my mom dies Itsuke or the fact that he's proven to be a bad yokai, I will always be a good helper to Cubbonyan! You have no privilege to speak with me as my friendship belongs to Cubbonyan! I'm his own human that needs to be helped, even if I need no help at all!"

Enma froze as he heard the truth from his friend, "so you came with him to help him..."

"Exactly! I know how it feels to lose someone you love!" Shin explained

"Shin..." Lord Enma came to the ground and started to walk slowly to him

A sound wave shot throughout the sky and a blast shot in Lord Enma's chest. "What is that!?" shouted Harelequin

**"We must go to Lucky!" **A mysterious group of monster snatched each one of the heroes out of the yokai king's reach

A small tick crawled to me and Shin, **"we must go to The Transmitter... Together!" **

Soon after the party left, Enma woke with unsure eyes, "Shin..."

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Lucky: I was waiting too long for my squad!**

**Ugly: what squad?**

**Lucky: The squad that were invited to our Thanksgiving dinner party!**

**Ugly: ohh!**

**Brother: I kinda dig with this family! It always grow big every year!**

**Akunogan: even though some of them will have kids next year...**

**Brother: hehehehe what!?**

**Lucky, Ugly, Brother, and Akunogan: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue...**

**Chapter 12: Rejoice and Rejoined**

**Brother: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Akunogan: see you next time!**

**Lucky: remember to like!**

**Ugly: Review!**


	15. Chapter 12: Rejoice And Rejoined

**Bearlynyan: it's December!**

**Bakunyan: that means they can get to do our Christmas special!**

**Cuddly: if you mean by "they", you mean our son and his friends?**

**Bearlynyan: well I guess we're almost out of our air time! So we don't own Yokai Watch and everything else because we're not handling them right now because we're in prison!**

**Bakunyan: a Draw-proof prison **

**Cuddly: we're trying to keep our conversations limited for Soramaru's watch**

**Bearlynyan: see you later and read on!**

**———————————————**

**Chapter 12: Rejoice and Rejoined **

**———————————————**

In a dark surface surrounded by mounts of obsidian and lava falls from the high grounds. A throne is laid between those two lava waterfalls, thus sat the fused virus.

"My master!" Virus 4 asked him for his presence

"Speak 4" said Soramaru

"We have been informed that five viruses are lost in the first wave. 5, 9, 75, 116, and 750 have been parish..." Virus 4 said softly

"It is fair to say that some viruses aren't capable of sharing their brain cells after they're cloned... what is the cause of 5's group?" Soramaru asked

"They've revealed about the part of the plan about blaming Bearlywrote, and later drank acetone for a cyanide-poisoning-based death" 4 described their reports

"And 99's?" said Soramaru

"Only he and 101 survived, 9 and 750 have taken the fall" 4 answered

"By whom?" Soramaru asked while holding 4's fur

"Danganronpa characters Junko and Mukuro! These girls-" 4 spooked as Soramaru stood up at some minions carrying the large crate that are walking straight towards them

"It's here!" Soramaru cried out as he grew interested in his package arrival, "Hey 4!"

"Yeah..." 4 was wondering about the large crate that is somehow carefully kept certain objects safe

"You said that those viruses have died by Junko and Mukuro right?" Soramaru gives the question to his lackey

"Yeah, but I was gonna ask you about Kei-" 4 is stunned to see a special 6-chambered revolver gun from one of the tendrils of Soramaru

"It's a good thing too since I've searched the Tooniverse effortlessly to find the best weapons to weaken the prisoners, Truth Bullets" Soramaru smiled as he saw his face in the reflective metal of gun

"But what about the ki-"

"I knew you would bring Danganronpa up in a minute before my amazon prime delivery showed up" Soramaru laughed, "even if we haven't caught him, I would love seeing Cubbonyan crying over his parents looking so glum! I would make them suffer as they did to me... but a million times worse!"

"Do you like to interrupt my report?" 4 snarled at his master for ignoring him

"No! Not at all!" Soramaru apologized

"It's about Keisuke, he teamed up with the homo prince and the other AU multiverse Keisuke! He has that spider girl Cuddly loved, can we address that to your future plans?" 4 jumped with excitement to give in new info towards his master's ears

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! You got a lot of excitement coming from the bad news part! Easy fix! I just need some viruses to find someone to possess someone stronger than them! Like someone who is on the betrayal side and super high in the evil department!" Soramaru snickered, "plus the Jorogumo part... I do want to have my nemesis suffer even more than his boss"

"Who do you wish to send?" 4 asked

"10, 100, and 1000, these ladies can round up more badass than me!" Soramaru slouched on his throne, "let's hope that we know that we'll find Cubbonyan there!"

———————————————

A lightning flash brought Lucky to attention as to wonder why he's panicking all of the sudden

"You alright Lucky?" Brother said to the Transmitter

"I'm fine! It's just the darkness thundering the fear out of me" Lucky is shook to the core by the sound of thunder

"Kay..." Akunogan agreed as he ate a large, human-sized, chocolate chip cookie, "I've been wondering... who are the original viruses?"

"I was hoping da land of milk and cookies would asked us dis about our original viruses! You see, dere are ten originals. 1 drough 10. One is one who is already possessed for preview. Rest is up to debate." Ugly answered

"We've seen a couple of them, one of them is 5 unfortunately..." Brother recalled

"5 is dead? For what?" Lucky felt betrayed

"She said that we knew too much before killing themselves. They know that they failed for this Soramaru." Akunogan added

Lucky looked down to the ground and began shedding tears of the suicide of a couple of viruses. Ugly noticed it and crawled out of the doll and came into the instinct of hugging them with kindness, "thank you"

"Hey... how come you look sort of the same as the doll?" Akunogan asked Ugly for the answer

"Hmmmmm" The disfigured virus is searching for answers, "I don't know... I was made without a single instruction..."

"It's a mystery for now-" a call came from his cellphone, "Yo! Eugene, have you got my message!"

**"Ya! Coming over! Lucky!"** an unknown character named Eugene called as they're headed towards Planet Drool

"I'm glad you know where we are now! Is Ray, Tikk, and Sphere with you?" Lucky asked

**"Ya! Put them on! Now!"** Said Eugene

**"Guys! Transmitter is back!"** Ray yelled

**"No way!"** Said Tikk

**"Awesome! Hi!"** Sphere shouted

"Hey guys! Been a long time before this catastrophe happened... are you guys doing alright?"

**"Ya! Doing alright!"** Said Eugene

**"We are close to you!"** Tikk announced

**"Completing our mission"** Ray explained

**"We brought you presents!"** said Sphere

"Presents? Aww guys you shouldn't have!" Lucky blushed with pink cheeks

"Bearly Boy! Dragon Boy! Gotta buy them all and destroy the evil power!" Ugly cheered with the wrong lines

"Dude? This is that Pokémon parody that is a special plan for Japanese in the Scott Malkinson universe!" Brother corrected Ugly

"Was it just Tegrity Farms several months ago?" Akunogan is puzzled about the title change in South Park

"Forget about "One For Da Ladies"! We need to go to where Lucky is at!" Ugly was fastened back in the Fuu2 plush as he propelled into action towards the direction of the volcano

"Nice!" Both men are following the plush bear as they're encountered by a portal that is powered by the Fan Artist's dreams

"Let's hope your friends are friendly..." Brother swallowed

"They are, plus they're the reason I'm made!" Lucky looks up with pride that they're not evil, they're loyal

"What are they who made you?" Akunogan felt unsure about all of this

"You'll see!..." Lucky sees a group of an unknown origin coming in their world they're currently hiding

One sprung out red, large, and crab-like. The other looked like one of the ticks, but obviously the eye symbol has caught people into recognizing it. The sting ray has the same symbol as the tick and crab are, but the strange part is that it's flying out of water. The last one is basically a robot dwelling in a round metallic shell, revealing his "eye" once he is on his hind legs.

"Those are..." Akunogan recognized them from Code Lyoko

**"GRRRRRRR!!!!"** Brother growled in a feral manner for a dominating battle

"Wait! Stop!" Lucky showed up his paws, "they aren't what you think!"

"They're enemigos! They're the ones who are trying to... wait... have we caught the crab one by shrinking it?" Brother is confused about the whole scene

"Wait. Dan. Don't fight him. He is friend." Eugene, who is the Lyoko crab monster explained to the smaller ones

"Wait! You don't mean him and that normal kid who shrunk you?" Tikk remembered

"I guess that makes a lot of sense..." Sphere nodded

"Agreed! That brawler is our friend to Bearlywrote!" said Ray

"Aww thanks... wait you said your friend is Bearly! She is still suffering and missing all tied up in one tower surrounded my evil spirits and hired assassins who are worshiping the evil god or something that can kill heroes" Brother panicked as he heard her name

"We must go to Bearlywrote and her husband Bakunyan and Future Cuddly, Soranaki and Onimaru won't keep them behind bars for long..." said Tikk

"She is god to Lucky." Eugene answered

"Why do you guys know this?" Akunogan asked

"We know him because the XANA RNA was harnessed into him, gaining the power of transmitting millions of fictional viruses of any race. Literally or metaphorically, humans carrying STDs, gem war soldiers, all viruses that are digital and living. Lucky is still powerful without his ears... but he really needs his ears because it's the only part of him that can communicate with the receivers." Ray explained

"Wow..." Ugly broke the silence for the past 15 seconds

"How did you three got off your world other than Mr. Crab Cakes?" Brother asked

"We saw our ends once the Lyoko Warriors attacked my platoon, we know both sides of our world are messed up with the tower deactivations and the "back to the past" parts." Sphere admittedly seemed not regretting about leaving Lyoko, "plus, we somehow Developed along the way. Met Bearlywrote and Eugene, during his rehab, we've comforted him and give him that we never have, love. That's why Bearlywrote asked us to stay in her lab for creating a helpful virus, which is The Bearly Viruses"

"Hey Crab guy, can we reveal ourselves now?" ???? Muffled as he and other characters are inside a large gift-wrapped box

"What's in the dream box?" Brother insisted on going on top of the largest monster

"I've heard someone!" Another voice muffled as the big present landed in the sweet ground, "Open it! Open it!"

"If we are going to save Bearlywrote, we gotta need all the help we can get!" Tikk explained

"Is it the UC crew?" Akunogan guessed

"Too big! For this box!" Eugene unwraps the box, revealing three cat yokai, two bunny yokai, a dragon, a troll, and a lone human with purple hair

Brother blinked his eyes and saw the familiar features of one cat's tails, fur, natural scent, and small tusks from his lower jaw, "Bear... gamot..."

"Brother Bearly..." Beargamot looked up at the Bear boy who is older and gotten a lot hairier than before

"It's been a while..." Brother smiled

"Yeah... been a while" Beargamot did the same as he hugged his role model

"I know those features from every battle! It's Uncle Dan!" Bearin dashed towards Brother's legs like a cute little girl from a movie that used the same uninteresting CGI

"Huh? You guys are children to Bearlywrote?" Brother has his mind blown over the news

"Yeah! I'm Bearly Bearinmine! I am second born child! Darkus brawler! You can call me Bearin!" She said

"Aww, so I guess that's what you are going to say about where your mom really is..." Brother got guilty over the bad move he made

"Yeah, I was going to tell you that I am a child of her, Bearly Beargamot." He addressed himself

"Did someone say that they're related to Bearlywrote?" Akunogan chimed as he entered the conversation

"Uncle Dan, you didn't tell me that you guys were friends! I should've guessed that would never happen, because it did! Uncle Baro, I am honored to be loved by you!" Bearin gripped on Akunogan's legs even more than Brother does

"I don't expect her to be this fanatic about Darkus brawlers and bakugan..." Brother grew jealous of it

"That's Bearin for you!" Cubbonyan teased

"Hahaha! You're right!" Shin laughed

"Hey kid, what's your name?" said Brother

"I'm Shin Shimomachi, a main hero from Yokai Watch 5: Forever Friends" said Shin

"Your Development has exploded!" Brother noticed the extra energy coming from the human

"Thanks! I stand up to Itsuke, that's why I've this super-resistant to the viruses now!" Shin explained

"Yeah, and explaining the part about me turning out to be one of the bad yokai is the best line I've heard from you for so long!" Cubbonyan added

"I've got a better idea on what's happening! Have you found out about the viruses?" Brother asked

"I have part one of the cheat sheet, but I've got no luck trying with a new virus" Cubbonyan explained

"I've known the plan! You see the three viruses tried to possess me, but can't because of the bear virus I've possessed. They all spilled the beans and ended up dead by drying acetone!" said Brother

"Acetone. The one ingredient that forms into the deadly poison for those who aren't part of the creator's life. Therefore the clones and the originals are bound to face their ends if the artist wants them to die." Cubbonyan recalled

"What shall we do?" Vilgox shivered, "I know we are all together, but where we should go to find answers?"

"I know the place where magic still exists!" Lucky stood tall with an answer, "We just hope that we'll find it there"

"Are they good viruses?" Hideyoshiko asked as the portal opened with the power of the Hibernator

"We are good, one question remains, are we powerful? Let's find out!" Ugly added as they went inside a purple sparkling portal...

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Brother: good thing we're united! We need to find our other squad and we're out of here! **

**Akunogan: you're telling me! Bearin is still clinging on my horn still!**

**Bearin: Electrocute me! I'm partiality a masochist!**

**Beargamot: Sis, you know how powerful he is, but can you really have that!**

**Cubbonyan: that's something I don't want to know **

**Vilgox: well I've brought in the pain for you for something!**

**Beargamot: Babe! This is not the time!**

**Brother, Akunogan, Cubbonyan, Bearin, Beargamot, and Vilgox: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue...**

**Chapter 13: Flash Whipcrack Odd Kids**

**Brother: remember to vote and comment!**

**Cubbonyan: see you soon!**


	16. Chapter 13: Flash Whipcrack Odd Kids

**1000: Hello my master's rival's fans! My name is Bearly Virus #1000 and I'm 100 times more brighter than the original 10**

**100: I am 100, and the soft crazy head over here is 10, the last of the original viruses.**

**10: we've been borrowing the confiscated recorder for the thirteenth chapter for MS3, and I love to bring some good news to share!**

**Karan: Cool, let's hear it!**

**10: I've decided to possess Ju-**

**100: that's not really the announcement! She's just jabbering folks!**

**1000: yeah and I've got Karan with me to bring more pain and suffering for my master! Jorogumo will pay for harming her dearly!**

**Karan: damn right, I really hated her before and after she met that Cuddly! It's all that she ever talks about! "Oh Cuddly, you're so strong and sweet! I don't want anything to happen for my precious teddy bear!"**

**10: I'm saying the-**

**100: WE THE TENS OF THOUSANDS OF VIRUSES DO NOT OWN YOKAI WATCH AND THE OTHER AU UNIVERSES INCLUDING THE GAEAVALDEZ222 FROM WATTPAD!**

**1000: WE ONLY OWN THE CREATORS!!!! -plugged her ears- LALALALALALALALALALLAQLLQLQLQLQALALALALLALALALQ!!!!!!**

**Karan: I don't get it...**

—————————————————

**Chapter 13: Flash Whipcrack Odd Kids**

—————————————————

The days are turning purple as the sky continues to spread the viruses in a rapid pace, not deadly as the Black Death, but extremely contagious to catch

Soramaru is waiting dearly for his top three group finding the perfect people to be right for the job of stopping Keisuke's group.

A familiar sound caught the fusion's ears, "I've been expecting you to get here quick, 2!"

The blue bear octopus figure plopped downward like it was a proper landing after a Mach 20 flight, "Just as expected of my master!" The Bearly Virus #2 said in a mixture tone of his goofiness and the uniqueness of Korosensei still struggling inside him, causing 2 to howl with laughter

"Have you got "your students" into hunting down information about the girl nyan who is with Cubbonyan and Shin, with "your" prized assassin who really killed Reaper in the same suit design "you" wore" Soramaru quoted

"I don't like the way you play your words with me, you know I'm not really the real target!" said 2, "to tell you what, I've been digging up info from Karma about her, and all I found is that she is a nyan. Nothing else."

"Are you sure you got everybody to find out the answer?" Soramaru asked

——————————————

**(Flashback)**

"You see kids, in that time of fate, many fictional characters from different generations, Baby Boomers, Xgens, Millennials, and Zoomers have immigrated in Comicalla to continue their longevity for being themselves. In this world kids, I was summoned to fit into the shoes of the real target, but before all of this, I wasn't meant to be a fighter, I'm meant to be a lovable teacher and you guys and my nonfictional fans have made me what I am today!" 2, who was pretending to be the actual teacher has set up a trap for the students, only problem is that two of the students listed in the agenda are absent, usually it's natural for Karma to ditch school, but it's unnatural for Nagisa to be tardy for this late.

All the viruses have been under the desks of students, and they're eager to give a command for 2 to start the party from happening

The octopus 2 shook his lower tentacles three times. That's a signal.

Kaede felt strange as if a monster if growing out of the chest, she's starting to grow blue-green fur from her legs and arms, gaining sharp teeth from the jaws of her mouth. Her eyes however, changed hue into a light-navy purple color as she grew in bear ears. "Korosensei!" She cried out while Terasaka and Yoshida are trying to hold her down from the pain she's been through.

The screams called out the other ones taking the both delinquents down with the similar transformations as Kaede had. Many of the students cried out and ran away towards the gym field with Karasuma and Irina feel all confused as to why the students are in a panicking state when they should've been doing another lecture about Comicalla.

They realized that what they're facing was not Korosensei.

The viruses have gotten an upper hand when they learned that the students are already masters at parkour and explosives

They took the kids and teachers in a flash and began to slither within the bodies and took their negativity into overdrive, 2 began to search for Nagisa by give them a "tardy" call for not showing up to school today.

The virus took control over Ritsu and become Bear Ritsu, she found his number and 2 decided to hand it over to Itona Horibe who the virus has brought back his desire for winning that was stored away in his heart, "Just call him to tell him that we're on our way to see you"

—————————————————

"Soramaru, The only other witness is with that androgynous kid, but he's been killed and I suspected that the girl has beheaded him. Not only am "I" mad, but "He" is very upset about this, I would find the suspect and interrogate to tell us where Cubbonyan is!" 2 yelled with some reddish color pigment coming out from his blue fur, like the tentacled teacher is beyond pissed with the murderous yokai I call Bearin.

"Be on a total lookout for her! She will lead us to Cubbonyan! I want him alive so I can throw a surprise for him!" Soramaru revealed the truth bullet gun with several titled: Bearlywrote's kill, Bakunyan's kills, Cuddly's kill, Rumors of Bearlywrote, Cuddly's shame, Bakunyan's truth, Deep History, Original MS, MS2 Plot, Cubbonyan's Childhood.

"Yes sir!" 2 saluted as he took off into the smoggy sky of the lava world to look for Bearin.

A dash of white comes out of the cave and flew towards the opposite direction of the world, the exterior of the body is smooth and has white fur. He appeared mongoose-like and sets off to the direction of the chosen hero.

————————————————

The magic of this world is superior than the world where we've met each other. Brother and Akunogan are a good group of friends and they seem to be playing the uncle roles respectfully

Beargamot has grown fond to Brother because he's a hero to him and Bearin is grasping Aku's horns like he's an actual dragon from the "How to Train Your Dragon" Trilogy

I simply don't mind that they are their favorites, I'm still Bear Dad's favorite and Vilgox is Nyan Dad's favorite, because of the similarities they share from the same person.

This is strange in Dimmsdale, the last time I've seen this world is when they recently have thoughtless magic. No offense to Paw Patrol fans, but I believe that talking dogs are overrated, that is until my mom told me that they changed the animation studios. Causing the characters to be more movable and flashy, which is one reason why mom somehow disliked Cyberchase and Arthur in later seasons(Which is a silly excuse to skip the gay wedding episode). This is the same epidemic that they have when it comes to the creator's decisions, "Flash Whipcrack Syndrome"

It is named after the animator Scott Fellows for the Studio Transition Infection after the long lost Unbearable has left the world to brought this spread rapidly. Sounds of whips happen every moment you start moving your arms, slapping something, every pose... this is the reason why Johnny Test became this infamous, it was originally smooth until the flashiness hits him. Now I see Timmy Turner frowning over the poses and the stupidity from his careless parents, who decided again to call his babysitter.

He noticed someone familiar and came in a flash style to see Bearly Lord that his fairies had told him. Plus he recognized the pens of the cats, which included mine.

"Bearly Lord! I have a request for you! Make this show great again, ever since Hartman ditched us, I was drowning in his mistakes! I want my days to be random like some of my former enemies coming back! I want everyone to come to their senses when our creator is absent! I want to be less smooth and a bit stiff! But my godparents won't let me wish for that! I-" the buck toothed boy was crying as he was begging brother for his problems to go away

"If you think this world is unfair, wish yourself to be in Comicalla. It will be your forever home." Brother poked Timmy's arm with his claw, causing the skin of the infected flash syndrome to peel out of him

"Oh my goodness!" Timmy's Dad noticed him appearing, "Bearly Lord has cured my son from the disease Test has been spreading!"

His mom came outside and noticed how much her son is changed with the help from Bearly Lord, "You're right! Timmy has been cured! That Teen Titans Go Disease has plagued us for far too long!"

She came along with her husband and Brother begins to do the same with every character that has been existing for the universe. This excites me because I believe that is what JJX would've wanted.

————————————————

"Oh my God!" A virus named 3 has yelled at the top of a hill searching for Cubbonyan while others are preparing to possess the people at Dimmsdale

"What is it 3?" 8 asked

"It's that Brother Bearly guy! He is fixing the problem before the main problem! Us!" 3 explained

"Oh god! That defective clone! He is with The Transmitter!" 8 growled

"We must initiate the plan now! We have to possess them!" 3 added

"PRIVATES! WE HAVE A BUNCH OF BUGS THAT NEED TO BE SQUASHED! THOSE FAN ARTISTS ARE LOWERING OUR CHANCES TO STRIKE BACK! ARE YOU GUYS READY TO HEAD OVER THERE!!?" 8 commanded hundreds of viruses

"YES COMMANDER 8!" All viruses are in position to strike them downward from the hill.

————————————————

Brother impaled a round fairy baby to remove the flashy skin, but mature to say thank you to the incarnation of Bearly Lord

He caught a familiar scent that was originally from 5 and the rest of the squad, "Oh no... EVERYBODY DUCK AND COVER!"

Every character, both good and evil, mortal and magical, have listened to Brother Bearly's advice. The swarm of viruses have been flying above and trying to catch the living as they're large predatory birds.

The world's population have gotten into the group as they're trying to shield them away. Some of the villains are hiding behind and under Lucky's virus group. Some of Timmy's friends and family are hiding behind the yokai that are former humans. While the five heroes formed a circle barrier around the crowd "These guys are as resistant to us! The ones that are nyans and a rabbit are immune to our abilities!" 11 announced

"Don't you believe that they're like apprentices to her?" 14 added

"I don't know!" 11 said, "we must inform this to-" 14 ended up in slices by the claws of Brother Bearly

"YOU WONT MESS WITH THESE KITTENS!" Brother has his eyes glowing into a bluish purple as he grow offensively to the plethora of viruses

"Brother's Apprentices? I DON'T BELIEVE THAT! WE HAVE ORDERS TO TAKE YOU OUT!" 11 flew towards the skins of the infected and possessed one of them by forming into a disturbing persona of the same main character from this world, "but I'm glad too because these are bouncy and very smooth!"

"You are my opponent! As bears, we fight for dominance for this territory!" Brother demanded

"You're on Faux Bear!" 11 growled as he stand up despite the heaviness of his large tooth, both of their face each other as well fought warriors and began roaring each other until they start to throw paws in each other's faces

"Go uncle" Beargamot whispered

"Go kick him in the nuts" Bearin chanted softly

"Nice save, they still don't know. That there's more people like Bearlywrote!" I said

"I agree, Bearlywrote isn't the only one who gets to ruin worlds for fun. There is Sparkyu and Twinklnyan, who always spends their time with their people" Vilgox explained quietly

"Who are Sparkyu and Twinklnyan?" Hideyoshiko asked

"They're our aunts who love to make fanfics and art. Sparkyu is famous for making Jibanyan and Usapyon pair up in their opposite sexes as trans yokai." I explained

"Yeah, what else does she do?" Shin asked him

"Well she also paired Nate up with Hailey Anne, also know as Inaho. She invented watches that can let the human characters in Yokai Watch switch forms with their own yokai form. I've remembered clearly that she was trying to fuse Nate and Fuu2 together by using a unnecessary upgrade." I added

"Wow, So what does Twinklnyan do?" Trokaeyo asked

"Well, she is paired with Jerry to help him with his terrible habits, but she really did okay. She even allowed her parents to call him her uncle" I informed

"That's a nice story! I wish I can meet them in person" Harelequin grew excited

"There is also Uncles Gintarjo, Paranyan, and Karbonkoma. They also paired up with their own brothers" I said

"GRRRRRR" Brother flopped over the transformed, causing the crowd to grow wild

"Oh god! We better retreat!" 11 cried as he got back up very injured

"You better say that to your boss, cause if you come back! I'll kill all of you!" Brother growled at the handful of viruses with his magic sapphire eyes

"WE'LL GET YOU GUYS AGAIN! COME ON! YOU'LL BETTER REGRET MESSING WITH US, CUBBONYAN!" 11 flew back to the campsite and everyone in Dimmsdale cheered at the Bear Man, Akunogan clapped his hands while grinning at his friend

"You never knew how powerful Bearly Lord actually was, he toppled a transformed virus with his raw strength!" Lucky smiled

"Broder Bearly! Brawler no more!" Ugly answered as he saw the awesomeness of what the battle took out of him.

Brother noticed a small clearing up in the cloudy sky as the light shine towards him, only him.

I never knew on what enemy my Uncle Dan would fight, but if it's either a bigger enemy than Soramaru... I would cheer him on like a hero he was...

**(Chapter end)**

**Preview**

**Bearin: Hey Beargamot!**

**Beargamot: Yeah?**

**Bearin: Don't you remember Futurama?**

**Beargamot: Yeah? It ended like in this decade since it's almost 2020 in about now**

**Bearin: What is your favorite character?**

**Beargamot: well I like Bender, he's pretty funny for guys who can bite his shiny metal ass.**

**Bearin: Well that special with Dungeons and Dragons is pretty cool, if you feel like controlling your anger, rumor has it there's the same device hidden there, and I figure you should probably get it**

**Beargamot: probably best if I ignore it, I'm totally sensitive to shocks.**

**Vilgox: would you prefer the Endgame Hulk method?**

**Beargamot: SHOCKS IT IS THEN!**

**Bearin, Beargamot, and Vilgox: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue...**

**Chapter 14: Shock or Scare**

**Beargamot: Merry Friday the thirteenth!**

**Vilgox: perfect time to end it here since it's chapter 13!**

**Bearin: Vote and comment! See you soon!**


	17. Chapter 14: Shock or Scare

**Cubbonyan: happy new year everyone! I know that in the nonfictional world is on debate with another war right now, but I wanna share this chapter with everyone!**

**Shin: yeah!**

**Brother: it means that we're back into making new chapters! New characters! New powers!**

**Akunogan: causing more people to grow conflicted with either side they want to be on!**

**Lucky: So team Cub/Bro is active and so does the MS/FC group! We have another team coming, but we have to place them somewhere!**

**Duri: no fair!**

**FC Nate: how come you guys get to decide on where to put us!**

**Adult Nate: you should be ashamed of this decision you made!**

**Cubbonyan: I'm not mad that mom never blamed me**

**Shin: So in short, we do not own Yokai Watch! Well... I'm belonged to Forever Friends. And all the side AUs and other fiction we're dishing out in the story!**

**——————————————**

**Chapter 14: Shock or Scare**

**——————————————**

It was just a nick of time that virus #11 returned, looking defeated

"M-master 3... Bearly Lord has bested me... he even got his apprentices with him" 11 shook his body as he felt the shiver down his spine

"Hmm... it looks like I have to possess someone with negative emotions" 3 scratched her chin, "tell Master Soramaru that I'll be back home soon"

She jumped in the portal with a grin on her face when the sudden energy was sensed by a certain living remote...

———————————————

Lucky felt a sudden chill as he noticed a departure from a virus, "this feeling, it's 3..."

"What she doing wit dat portal and location?" Ugly was unsure of what he's feeling

"It's aiming for somewhere familiar... but what?" said Lucky

———————————————

The portal opened up in the middle of the sandy desert, 3 landed on her three pairs of legs with heat resistance. She heads toward the shiniest object that is sticking like a sore thumb, a soulball.

_"My chance to get revenge on Twinklnyan! It's coming close! Come to me! Free me from all the pain TA (Twinklnyan Adventures) Bearlynyan and friends has brought upon me and I'll give you anything you've ever wanted!"_?? said hauntingly

"I understand miss, I'll free you to get your revenge for Twinklnyan, all Twinklnyans in the Tooniverse!" 3 asked

_"Smash this soulball and we'll have a deal!" _?? said

3 grabbed the soulball and smashed it towards a nearby rock, causing the dark smoke to emerge and solidify into a darker character with a grimy design, "Thank God! It's been two years since that Twinklnyan defeated me! I have to get anyone upset towards each other if it's the last thing I do!"

"Wonderful Lwinknyan! I know you would agree to this!" 3 smiled

"I'm not here to see you happy! I'm the opposite of Twinklnyan! I came to see the horror in their faces!" Lwinknyan snarled at 3

"Sorry... but I want you to help me spread this multiverse with the emotions that you would spread like you want with your opposite" 3 asked, "it will spread out to duplicates of Twinklnyan, she will become one of the many who felt this way!"

"Multiple Twinks are going to be sad like I've planned! You are playing with me aren't you?" Lwinknyan frowned

"I'm not a liar, but dang it will happen! Will you join us and conquer this multiverse together?" 3 pleaded

"It is thoughtful, but no. I am aiming for that goal myself! It may seem like a good dream, but I come for one, and one Yokaisona only! TA Twinklnyan!" She flew off with a darker version of the warp star but halted by forcing 3 to possess her now, since Lwinknyan isn't cooperative with the deal anymore

"I can't let you do that Lwinknyan!"

"Huh?" The dark nyan was shocked when she turned blue/violet and lost her sanity. "Grrrrr!!!!! Must... obey... Soramaru!!" She head towards the portal and went back to the lair of the main antagonist

———————————————

In the future of another world in the year 3020, a portal opened with only two beings, Trokaeyo and Beargamot.

They secretly came alone for something that has to be kept secret. Brother got in touch with the fairies because of the syndrome being treated in need of a source of power that can see the location of where Bearlywrote would be captured in.

"What are we here for Mr. Beargamot?" Trokaeyo asked

"It's personal, would you keep a secret?" Beargamot said

"You've already told me that you were beautiful as a fetus or zygote! I would love to hear another reason you're in this characterization of the teen!" Trokaeyo pleaded

"Okay, you know my odor intensifies when I'm getting angry. When I'm angry, I have the thing that I grow big and the bergamot odor changes to the old-fashioned popcorn scent, my bites grew way over my face. I've become a binturong and I'm way too scary for younger audiences and I might've traumatized my classmates." Beargamot explained

"How come you don't want to be angry? Is it because of the damage you've caused when you are?" Trokaeyo asked

"Yeah... and I don't want to frighten my sister and people such as you guys... why do you ask me this?" Beargamot asked

"Because TKO is just the same... it's like I'm myself left in the dark when my friends are far in danger, fearing that they'll die by his hands..." Trokaeyo answered

"It is not how I describe it when I'm Smilerong..." Beargamot said sadly

"Smilerong?" said Trokaeyo

"It's my Shadowside name. It's supposed to be a pun on the saber tooth cat and the binturong, but it is always haunting when I've mentioned its name" Beargamot shrugged

"How are you afraid of your other self?" Trokaeyo asked

"It's... not a TKO thing... I have this form whenever I felt left out of the world... no love has been given other than taken... nothing but hate I've received" Beargamot looked down as they go near a red building and went towards the garage bin with Trokaeyo behind him

"It's fine that you are uncomfortable out there. I'm glad you talk about it to me" the troll comforted him before knocking the bin

"Thank you KO, you're the best" Beargamot smiled

"Ahh visitors!" A lobster-looking alien pops out in front of two children, "what precious garbage do you want from dear old Zoidberg?"

"I want the shock collar you have in the special when you placed it on Leela" Beargamot demanded

"Oh! Does she asked you to get it back to her? It is too hard for her to keep it on, she ended up smiling with plenty of lies! Why would you want something like this?" Zoidberg asked

"He wants it so he won't turn into The Hulk!" Trokaeyo pleaded

"Ahh now I understand! You just wanted to control your anger to prevent your outrage and laying waste towards the civilians, like The Hulk, but the modern hulk doesn't need anger now since he's both brainy and brawny!" said Zoidberg, he digs through the garbage and pulls out the shock collar and hands it over to Beargamot, "please use it nicely and never talk about this! I don't want Leela to hate me again!"

"It's alright! I won't tell everyone! Come on Trokaeyo, let's go back to Bearly Lord!" said Beargamot

"Safe travels friends!" Zoidberg waved his claw at the two companions who are leaving

"On my goodness! Goan was right! It is should be on my "Good News" list!" The old professor smiled at the words of the dark green cat who should've never ask the lobster for help, but he let its slide that time.

———————————————

"Bearly Lord. Your actions towards our races have been making our worlds an ally to your war! You've made our ways brighter than Hartman's rule, we shall grant you wishes!" Jorgen von Strangle asked

"According to Da Official Rules!" Ugly quoted

"I want you to grant me something that can let me see Bearlywrote!" Brother asked

"It is possible she may be somewhere that is volcano based and has many traps laying down for all of you! You must wear shoes to progress!" said Jorgen, "I already said something poetic to Timmy Turner, but he didn't get it about the name part"

"We get it! If Soramaru was in the volcanic eruptions in Croods or the volcanic LEGO worlds, we'll get there and save our parents!" said Bearin

"We will stop the invasion and fight him for all the misdeeds he caused for all of us!" I nodded at his sister's leading thoughts

"YAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" All the fairies cheered at them as my cat brother comes back with the collar on

"Bergie! Where were you? We just knew what kind of place our parents were being held!" Vilgox asked his crush

"Huh? I just went to the store and bought this collar, it says it'll prevent me from getting "out of hand"" Beargamot answered

"I get ya, but don't you get irritated when it involves static electricity?" Vilgox recalled

"I get a handle on this now, I'll be on until the war's over!" Said Beargamot

"Okay"

Brother and Akunogan loaded their thank you gifts onto a bus that can fill in 16 people onboard, "I cannot believe that simple meeting got me extremely popular, but I believed that the real Bearly Lord wasn't popular with heroes. I believe that he usually was untrusted to begin with certain people and admired by enemies"

"Sure he was, but I wanna be good as well! This is rewarding!" Akunogan took a bite on one of the sweet rolls

"You've become more gluttonous as a hero" Brother laughed

"Can we take off now Uncle Dan?" Bearin asked him

"Sure kid, we better save your parents and all the misleading viruses!" Brother hopped on the bus and called everyone on board, "everyone buckle up!"

Brother hit the breaks with his bear leg and a portal appeared in front of them. "Let's go get our friends back!"

———————————————

Soramaru as glaring at a ornament that belonged to the bears, but he needs to refocus on his dark side

4 came back to for an announcement, "my lord! It's 10, 100, and 1000! They have good foes we've caught!"

Soramaru shook his head and smiled softly at 4, "Uh good job! What enemies we've got?"

"We've got our multiverse's Junko and Mukuro! Plus we have a traitor in the FC world according to 1000!" 4 answered

"That's crazy... wonderful! That will be all thank you!" Soramaru demanded to be alone, "please me! Stop being this kind! I demand to be evil! No you don't stop trying to be one! You're too soft you know that!" He's holding a mirror to have his external vs. self conflict

"Uh are you Soramaru?" ??? Said

"Oh I didn't see ya there! He must've forgot to introduce you to me, but yes, I am Soramaru!" He asked

"And we are Kuma Karan!" said Kuma Karan

"Ahh! You're that girl who stabbed that enemy of mine!" Soramaru recalled

"You sounded displeased, are you fighting with yourself?" Kuma Karan scoffed at him

"Yes I am, I'm starting to lower my barriers and it somehow hurt me! Can you apply some of that dark magic on me to prevent me from ruining this moment!" Soramaru started to tear up from the conflicting feelings he's having

"If you so chose, I might deny giving you strength, but you commanded 1000 to precede with your demands" Kuma Karan placed the dark concealing magic around Soramaru, keeping him calm and comfortable with his side of being evil.

"Thank you... you really are the one 1000 chose, I've cloned her to be extremely better than 10! A hundred times more brilliant than 100! You are really one of the kind!" Soramaru thanked her

"I'm grateful for stopping Keisuke for you! I'm am available for your service!" Kuma Karan bowed at him

"You bet! I want Cubbonyan, the king, Brother Bearly, and the entire world to be extremely lucky to be the last ones to see my true power! With you, the powers of Virus 2, and the evil powers of the plenty of possessed life to be on my side to make this invasion happen better than Razen and Soranaki himself! We are unstoppable towards him, once they took one step in our layer..." Soramaru pressed a button, revealing Bearlynyan, Bakunyan, and Cuddly tied up with truth bullet guns aiming towards them. "They will make an ultimate sacrifice"

"Truth bullets! I should've known you have this planned..." Bearlynyan sighed softly

"Grrr you have Karan with you! Even though the truce ended, I would not forgive you or her!" Cuddly growled at them

"Oh hush now you big baby! You definitely need to be away from Jorogumo for a while. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show" Kuma Karan flirted

"I just knew you wouldn't change by a millimeter..." Bakunyan sighed

"I know, but I did by inches, so I got to prevent it from changing sides! I will check on you three eventually, if for some reason you weep..." Soramaru snapped, "come on Karan, we must assemble everyone for our uninvited guests"

"Cubbonyan... you better get here soon..." Bearlynyan cried

"What good does he do against him... he's only a one nyan band against a whole marching band..." Cuddly teared up with her as well

"He's not only that, because he's not alone! I still have hope that our child is stronger than before, I believe he can do it, so does any of our children..." Bakunyan smiled

"If he doesn't save us in time, it's been an honor working with you... if all of us survived, let's train the kids to their fullest potential! If anyone is as threatening as Soramaru, they will be ready for the hardest part yet..." Bearlynyan declared

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to my girlfriend yet, I haven't have a chance to tell you guys why I have rented a tux for..." Cuddly asked

"You told us that it's for the wedding..." Bakunyan remembered

"It was a coverup to make this more special for my wedding proposal, I want to marry Jorogumo tomorrow on our favorite place together. I didn't know that would've happened... I wish I can see her again and save her..." The bear cried out the truth

"Oh god, I'm sorry this all happened..." Bearlynyan weeped

"Now It's my turn to say something, huh? I wish I can say something about me that I have... I was a little misunderstood kitten with this known haircut. I'm glad I've been your husband, there's no other way for me to be a better man than what I am now" Bakunyan cried

"Let's hope that fate will decide if we still stand from the feelings we've been dealing with, hiding within those bullets..." Bearlynyan decided

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**???: I really admired your passion for turning our hearts around!**

**Brother: do I know you?**

**???: well your brother-in-law is the man responsible for liberating my boyfriend from the fate that is killing me**

**Brother: what Brother-in-law?**

**???: it is a great relief for him to be away from the Netflix branch! The song is gone and the love is lost...**

**Brother: what kind of angelic man are you though?**

**??? And Brother: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue!...**

**Chapter 15: Sashay Away**

**???: Vote and Comment! See you later**

**Brother: SERIOUSLY! WHO ARE YOU THOUGH?!**


	18. Chapter 15: Sashay Away

**Vilgox: hey guys! **

**Beargamot: we're back for another chapter! I let my mate get the chance to say hi in the beginning!**

**Trokaeyo: it is a commonplace for boyfriends to allow lovers to grant their wish!**

**Harelequin: it is fair! **

**Beargamot: furthering out the intro, we do not own Yokai Watch and any other fictional shows!**

**Vilgox: it is our time for prove the community that I'm doing what the short says about me! Gentle-Kai!~ Start your engines! And may the best woman win!**

**Beargamot: I can't stop smiling!~**

**———————————————**

**Chapter 15: Sashay Away**

**———————————————**

The HQ of the YDA are growing anxious about the other worlds taken over by a strange invasion

Some of the barriers are broken and they managed to protect the majority of the allies, but used the unliked characters as meat shields to block away the viruses. Most likely, they should've gone to"The Country Bears" universe because half of the population is basically civilized bears. They ended up risking their lives just for us to save them...

Lord Enma is starting to be less active to the team and silently went back home and the command falls in Baiporagon's paws to be in charge of fixing things

He ordered those who survived in those with failed lockdowns come in other surviving lands as refugees. Bai has been asking for him to send the people in the Yokai world, but he's not responding to questions.

Several of the alliances are starting to grow cautious about Enma, they decide to grow more defensively instead of fighting back. They don't know the weaknesses and they are powerful in thousands of numbers, but there's nothing they can do about it.

Bai looked at the world and wanted to ask his friend in person. Plus a friend who is waiting patiently for a hang out... who knows when Enma will release the averagely remarkable ghost boy.

————————————————

The call I've been hearing about can be from either side of the wars, but I believed it's basically one of our own. I grabbed the ringing phone and heard squishing sounds on the other end, "Uncle Gludra!" I cried

"Hey Cubbonyan! Have you got the kids and Brother Bearly?" Gludra replied

"Heck yeah we have! We're now delivering our SOS to the FanArtist Helpers! They have the power to sabotage the war!" I decided as I washed my face

"It is special for you kids, but I'm in the current location right now, you can see me in the location I'm staying on your cell!" Gludra alerted him

"It's off our course, but okay!" I declared, "we'll go there and pick you up!"

I went to the squad and tell them the news, "Uncle Gludra says that he's at the dimension near the YW Ghoul verse. I believe that he's got something for us that is related to Aunt Sparkyu"

"Auntie Sparkyu?" Bearin recalled

"The Ghoul lady who made Whisper and Blizzie pair up?" Brother remembered

"The girl who hates those who ship Jibanyan and Whisper? THAT Sparkyu?" Akunogan asked

"Yep!" I answered

"Why did he want us to go there?" Beargamot asked

"To be featured in the new YWG Future story?" Vilgox guessed

"It's mainly all FanFiction, not a crossover! She definitely wants to add her characters as adults!" I said

"Is it also a crossover? Since there's characters from movies and in other games and anime?" Bearin added

"Right... Jerry is from the anime, Konami is from the third movie, and Mac is from the games" Beargamot corrected

"Whatever... if he wants to ask to bring him to his Righthand man, we'll be there with him!" Brother drove around to the AU Branches to see the YW Ghoul AU world, it seemed to be a proper place to land in a highway that was in the yokai world. Brother followed the directions and parked right in front of the blasters house recreation center. It was familiar somehow to me, I've remembered that in one of Sparkyu's stories...

"We're just arrived! Hey Shin!" The bear man asked the kid as everyone got off the bus, "yeah?"

"Take this with you!" Brother toss him Jack's ark, which depicted a satyr carrying sausages in his hands, the backside is him all bulky carrying a box of Cheerios

"Is it a reference to something?" Shin looked at the ark by trying to decipher the picture

"It's kid friendly, you won't understand unless you're older" Akunogan added

"Okay... I might watch the movie to find out!" Shin resumed walking with me as we caught up with our friends.

"That kid won't understand..." Brother quoted

————————————————

The backstage entrance of the building looks all girly and heavenly fashion inspired... the OCs and Yokaisonas are in awe by the creative world of art that comes with dresses. Lucky and Ugly react with plausible thoughts of what this it, but like to keep quiet about it.

The other side opens the door and shows two different boy characters appearing in the backstage designer room. One is in a white collar shirt with a blue one underneath it, he's basically looking a lot like a mink, but more menacing like a mongoose. Another one is a red cat with some feminine makeup on, it rings a bell to me. They started to notice us and they went into a gentle manner to say hi and embraced us like standard drag queens.

"Hey guys! You are pretty nerve wrecking at making the YDA mad! You guys are welcome to join us!" The red cat flirted

"Ghoul... Jibanyan? You do drag?" I asked him

"Yeah! And this is Carriyu! He's my drag friend from this competition!" said Ghoul Jibanyan

"Carriyu? You sounded like a good pal to pair up with my boyfriend, he does that tactic swell!" Beargamot greeted the mongoose

"Thank you, you sounded a lot like my boyfriend!" Carriyu thanked the dark green cat

"Well, I can participate in this, if anyone allows it..." Vilgox answered as the screen popped out the image of Kyubi, "Hey dolls!"

"Hey!" Both Ghoul Jibanyan and Carriyu waved to Kyubi

"Today you will be participating against two of the members! Members that are willing to snatch the swords from the legendary Pokémon Zacian and the other heroes! It's those members you have to face off of your journey as the next drag yokai!" Kyubi announced to the gang as he entered the room in a regular kimono on, "Hello fellow queens!"

"Hey!~" The boys greeted him as he walked downstairs

"Today you have a big challenge to prove yourself as a fabulous yokai to the public! With our special guests, the Bear kids!" Kyubi announced

"Wow! We're going to be guests?" Bearin cheered

"Not only that, but two of you would get to participate against our future supermodels! Recently our third contestant was eliminated because he's a human being, but it'll be the greatest grand finale of Kyubi's Drag Race!" Kyubi explained

"Kyubi's Drag Race? It will definitely get a watch after this competition!" Vilgox seemed pumped up for this

"You seemed to be in drags hun... are you sure you're up for the challenge?" Kyubi demanded an answer from a rabbit, as he stared at his deformities

"Yeah I am! I am willing to be a drag queen, the denials from my father don't have any weight on me compared to the others I've witnessed!" Vilgox seemed excited

"Very well then, you'll be pairing up against Carriyu. As for the doll, Jibanyan, another character has to participate as a unofficial contestant to show their hidden potential in our official queens!" said Kyubi

"Well... I don't know if any of them are willing to..." Bearin looked at the boys to see the feminism that is contained within them, but she saw the girly glimpse of Hideyoshiko

"Uhh..." he said

"I know you don't want to, but we got no other choice!" Bearin dragged him into the dressing room

"Does this count?" Carriyu asked Kyubi

"Yep, all girls gotta help each other putting the makeup on!~" Kyubi answered

"While she's doing that, I might get myself prepared for the runway!" Vilgox unloads the items and has a whole wardrobe in his supersized pockets

"How prepared! Do you do that when you're in a love-filled world?" Harelequin asked

"Of course! I love trying to be a nice woman to impress the men! It's fun tricking them!" said Vilgox

———————————————

Bai landed in front of the Blasters HQ and head straight to the client desk where a different Blizzaria took charge of the other Blizzie. "Excuse me miss, have you guys hired an employee like this?" Bai showed a picture of Fuu2 to the girl

"Oh... he quit a week ago. Said something about him can't taking much more of this. I bet he's just frustrated that he's stuck in this world forever and wanted to see the human world and the other worlds outside of ours." Blizzie answered

"What a weird way to say "I Quit"" Bai replied

"I know... that should've been Whisper's lines since Blasters is failing again..." Blizzie added

"Do you know where he's at right now?" Bai asked

"He's not at the hospital, and the Oni Stars house... he's gone through a breakdown since a blue blur has crashed onto him..." she said

"A blue blur?" He flew out of the building and went towards to the Enma Palace to give his report about an intruder sneaking into the mystical world. An ogre tried to halt him, but a crash of a neon object landing straight at the dragon's chest. That normal ball of averageness has grown feral and out-of-character, glaring at him with distrustful eyes...

**"YOU LEFT ME..." **

"What?"

**"YOU LEFT ME TO DIE ALONE!!!"** Fuu2 grown ferocious as his bear ears have been revealed to the dragon's eyes, **"I HAVE THANKED SORAMARU FOR MAKING MY LIFE SO MUCH BETTER! You better make a gravestone right now if you wish to die!" **

"How did you know about that!" Bai asked

**"SORAMARU TOLD ME TRUTH THROUGH VIRUS 4! ENMA IS BAD AND TOOK AWAY PERSONALLY FROM US! YOU ARE TRUSTING HIM! TRUSTING HIM IS BAD FOR ME BECAUSE I HAVE TO WAIT FOR YOU! NOTHING IS FUN HERE, BUT THEY STOLE MY FREEDOM FROM ME!"** Fuu2 smacked the dragon child to the wall all angry and crying

"L-Lord Enma would deal with you soon!" Bai yelled at him

**"Does he? He's never going to recover after his closest friend scolded him for not seeing good in the Bear kid Cubbonyan!"** Fuu2 talked back at his friend

**"NO! SHIN MUST BE BRAINWASHED! He's always evil!"** "No he's not! The viruses are messing up with him!" Bai started to conflict himself to his cloned human soul, **"YOU DONT HAVE THE RIGHT TO CONTROL ME! THE MALICE OF PURIGON HAS BEEN ALWAYS SUPERIOR THAN YOUR PATHETIC SOUL!"** "You are evil in your own values! I hate you for being a jerk at myself!"

**"This is interesting!"** said Fuu2

**"YOU ARE A SIMPLETON!! YOU ARE A TOOL THAT IS THROWN AWAY FROM BEARLYWROTE!"** "She didn't know that you aren't properly disposed of! You should've died and never made this alliance for offense!!!" Bai shook off the ground trying to keep his emotions in control. Lord Enma saw throughout the window of how this small wrongdoing makes things fall apart fast.

The snap of his fingers traps both yokai in heated cages. Lord Enma looked at the ally with mistrust and the other possessed by an intruding virus. "I'm sorry you both have to suffer... I think it's because of my Noko running out of his luck power..." he sarcastically laughed

"YOU LET US GO ENMA!!!" Bai screamed

**"WAIT UNTIL SORAMARU FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS!"** Fuu2 yelled at him

"I don't care about that anymore! I care about what happens to Shin now, if he's safe, then I will debate if I can trust the family" Enma left back to the palace and the cages trap them in the hell torture dungeon, "I hope your words are good as it is true..."

———————————————

Back in the main stage, the gang and I sat in as judges and audience members for either the contestants and the party members participating.

The stage begins with a peppy theme as Ghoul Jibanyan walks in his stylish, custom cheerleader outfit carrying pompoms, performing some physical moves while doing a split. Hideyoshiko is on the runway tailing the cat by showing some flexible legs, wearing a sequined blue swimsuit with a small skirt that appealed to judges.

Ghoul Jibanyan's confidence shines through as he tossed the pompoms towards the panel and performed in a sexual manner to get a guy to cuddle him, leaving Hideyoshiko stunned as he remembered how he is as a trap. Trying to shake off the memory of the summer trip with someone that hurts him and his friends.

He started to cry as he saw his friends now as bear-looking monsters... causing him to look haunting happy as a dark blue aura surges out of the chibi dragon. He grew larger and looking more feminine than any other male dragon in existence...

"Oh my doll! You gotten worked up with the Shadowside development!" Kyubi stunned by the new form Hideyoshiko has taken, his scales are harder as knives and his spines are electrifying for a foe to be literally stunned. "That aside, Jibanyan, you rocked this battle!"

"Thank you!" Ghoul Jibanyan bowed at Kyubi

"Yay! Way to go Hideyoshiko! Or should I say Hoshugun!(Catcher and Samurai)" Bearin clapped her paws towards his performance

"Thanks Bearin..." Hoshugun blushed at the compliment

"Now up next is Carriyu Vs. Green Tea Come on down girls!" Kyubi announced as both drag queens walked onto the runway wearing Asian-based clothing. Carriyu walked around in a female kimono with sleeves made for a princess, it is dark violet with bluish purple patterns in the form of rose petals. Vilgox, or his drag queen name, Green Tea, have appeared to them in a colorful outfit that is straight out of Legend of Zelda: BOTW. The wig he wore hid his short ear and right eye, the synthetic leg is of the exact replica of the actual leg he once had, he had a vale in his mouth to hide the broken tooth. In my perspective, he's all woman like.

The performance of Carriyu lowers the expectations to the judges like he wants to lose. Green Tea stole the competition because he's a natural, he has dreams of being an actual contestant on a beauty pageant.

After the judges finalized the performances, they called back both Carriyu and Ghoul Jibanyan.

"Jibanyan, your performance was fantastic. I may not know if you know what drag is about, but you earned it! Congratulations Jibanyan, you're the next drag yokai!" Kyubi congratulated him for the win, "as for Carriyu... the last performance you've made proves that you are a good woman with morals. I just want to say thank you..."

"Thank you Kyubi..." said Carriyu

"You may still win, but it's just a glimmering chance you can meet with the oc yokai who recreated your world! You may shantey with the kids, they will hold their answers" Kyubi replied

"Yes... I must want to know who they are who gave me this body along with recreating the world with yokai" Carriyu holds the pen that seemed to be the resemblance of my Nyan Dad's pens

Shin realized the key terms and the pen was holding in his paws..., "Cubbonyan... is there other yokai who are with you on the last adventure?"

"Well yeah... only Jack!" I answered

Shin called out the watch and begins to summon the yokai by turning the keys in "Lightside"

"Summoning! Come on out my friend... Calling Ejaculope! Calling Hebiji!!" Shin placed both arks on top of Oso.

Two characters popped out of the ground looked like they're surprised by this jump scare. "Shin? I'm glad you've summoned me! It's crazy back in the world I'm staying! The viruses! Are making my snake dad crazy!" Hebiji shrieked at the moment he was summoned

"I don't know what happened, but you summoned me at the great time because I was supposed to carry thirty fat people! I don't know how much energy I can really take..." Jack panted

"Is it the best time to talk about your problems Jack? I've got some problems that are not horrific compared to my traumatic experience home world. 2020 is starting to get ugly!" said Hebiji

"I get it! Look I've summoned you guys because of a guy who wants to know who dropped Cubbonyan's Nyan Dad's pen!" Shin asked

"Uhh he dropped it!" Hebiji pointed fingers at Jack

"No! He did! It is his idea for carrying it out with the invisibility!" Jack argued

"That guy wanted to see you guys... he might be the key is to why there is a Yokai NERV in the first place" Cubbonyan added

"I don't know anyone who has brought back..." Jack mumbled

Hebiji noticed a song that is meant for a lip-sync battle, he followed it towards the stage as he saw the dragon and a mongoose who has ash blond fur with a pretty dress on. The red eyes brought Hebiji to blush, he thought he lost the person who loved him the way he is... the pen of Nyan Dad was proof of the result of the resurrection. He finally came to him after he's done lip-syncing with Hoshugun

"Oh... I never noticed the qualities that you've shared..." Hebiji stuttered

"Of course it's shared... I'm all the same as the similar man who've loved you before." said Carriyu

"Huh?" Hebiji stunned

"I may be different, but I'm still the same angel you see. I appeared in all worlds as me, I never die. I have a spirit form, but never in the form like this. I've glanced at this pen and I figure you dropped it for me. I hate seeing your sad face every time the nonfictioners ask me to ask you to kill me..." said Carriyu, "now the worst thing now is to make me not love you as much... we are a real ship and I don't want it to sunk!"

"What do you mean?" Hebiji asked

"Shinji-kun. Let's fly to Comicalla together... the fictioners and nonfictioners won't harm us after the world was saved by the viruses" the mongoose hold both of his lover's hands to his

"Kaworu-kun..." Hebiji turned red

"Call me Minkaworu if you want" said Minkaworu

"Carriyu is a drag name? It sounded like your real yokai name..." said Hebiji

"It is a drag name. I wanted to show you guys Prince Gludra and Sparkyu who brought you guys here." Minkaworu explained

"Is it all a test?" Hoshugun replied

"Yes, to see if you're worthy for seeing Sparkyu! She got your message about Soramaru and your parents!" Kyubi announced, "you must see her immediately!"

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Minkaworu: I'm glad I'm back in the preview again **

**Brother: I keep telling him to go away! It keeps on reappearing for the show!**

**Akunogan: it's no bother he's here, his boyfriend is hiding here**

**Hebiji: How does he know?! **

**Minkaworu: I've got you now!~ *gives kisses***

**Brother: well I'm not playing that...**

**Brother, Akunogan, Hebiji, and Minkaworu: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue...**

**Chapter 16: Not So Sweet Nate**

**Minkaworu: leave a kiss and hug in likes and reviews**

**Hebiji: see you soon!**

**Brother: Uhh okay?**


	19. Chapter 16: Not So Sweet Nate

**Cubbonyan: Hello people from the gen z audience!**

**Bearin: Greetings friends!**

**Kyubi: just to keep it hot, we appeared last time as Ghoul Jibanyan and Carriyu, or Minkaworu, participated in the grand finale of "Kyubi's drag race" against two of the finest characters from the MS verse!**

**Beargamot: included my boyfriend!**

**Trokaeyo: and Hideyoshiko! He already got a Shadowside!**

**Harelequin: that's right! Only six left!**

**Minkaworu: The remaining Yokaisonas, and the other OC yokai.**

**Hebiji: you're always right~**

**Jack: oh great...**

**Vilgox: Anyways... we do not own Yokai Watch plus others! We do this for fun and we are excited about the new chapter!**

**Beargamot: were about to be victorious!**

**————————————————**

**Chapter 16: Not So Sweet Nate**

**————————————————**

Back at the temple, the king sat down thinking of what has happened...

Some questions have been stirred around in his head, but he's trying to shake it off as he can examine the cause from the possessed friend

One cage holds a long time friend of his, holding back the negative side of himself. The other one is furry and relentless, gnawing on the cage bars.

"I'm gonna ask for this to you one more time... Where are the bear kids?" He said to Virus 4, the companion of Soramaru who possessed Fuu2.

"I don't know! We have no clue on where they are! They don't have the same ears as we do! We know everyone on where they are if they have receiving bear ears and the transmitter ears, not the defective ones." 4 growled

"It's fine if you don't know exactly, can you tell me who is Soramaru?" Enma asked

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW MY SORAMARU?!" 4 yelled

"You did say that Soramaru has told you the truth about how you stuck here as punishment, he knew you and stuff! WHO IS HE?!" Baiporagon screamed as he grew angry towards the intruder

"I DON'T KNOW!!! ALL I KNOW IS THAT HE'S BAD AT STAYING EVIL! HE IS AIDED BY HIS ACCOMPLICES, 2, 3, 6, 7, 8, 10, 99, 100, 101, and 1000!" 4 shooked at the horror coming out of Bai's face.

"Why are the accomplices has their names based off numbers?" Enma asked

"It is intentional because there is 10,000 viruses in counting! Names mean nothing but individuality." Said 4

"You are an individual now!" Baiporagon yelled

"Yeah, but 4 is a great name!" 4 replied

"It's nice to know what really happened... are the viruses made by Soramaru all this time?" Enma asked

"How should I know something like that?" 4 answered, causing the king to make a deadly glare at him, causing the virus to shock dark volts of lightning, "OK! OK! OK! Well not really, it's originally created by Bearlywrote, for defensive purposes! He used one of the old great villain troupes so he can frame her and you take the scapegoat!"

"What!? She is not... responsible..." Enma stared blankly as he came to a realization of what Shin said

**"LIAR! SHE IS ALWAYS RESPONSIBLE!!! RESURRECTING MY NEMESIS, BEARLY LORD, OUT OF THE FAKER'S SOUL!!! TAKING INNOCENT FICTIONERS INTO HER SLAVES!!! PAIRING UP WITH OTHER PEOPLE FROM OTHER WORLDS TO FACE AGAINST THIS ALLIANCE!!! YOU BETTER KILL HIM, EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING OUR PAL FROM THE INSIDE!!!"** The dark aura returned around Bai as he screamed for justice

Enma pushed him to the wall "NO!! You are the one who is at fault here! I should've asked how you sounded more uncontrollable since the last meeting that isn't about Bearlywrote! The surge of the malice that was left over in the cloned soul-"

**"I AM NOT A CLONE OF HIM!!! HE IS THE ONE WHO BETRAYED THE WORLDS!!!" **Bai screamed as his voice slowly distorted in a grueling form of hatred

"LISTEN TO ME!!! You are plagued by Purigon, the impurest of the Brawling Yokai that resides from space outside of Old Comicalla 40,000 years ago. Bearly Lord believed there is no way to fix you and your army, so he teamed up with the purest of them, Impurigon, to seal you all away from the war." He shook the dragon for a long talk, "you are trying to prevent this from happening, but later halted by Impurigon who has sacrificed for the best way to win this war. Now you and Bearly Lord returned in one body whole. You are incapable of continuing onward towards this battle, but it is for the greater good"

**"GOOD? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? HE IS STILL OUT THERE KIDNAPPING MORE TOONY CHILDREN! HE AND THE TRAITOR DISGUISED AS A VILLAIN HAS NOW BEEN ALLIES WITH HIS DESCENDANTS! THEYLL RUIN THE DAY WHEN US POWERFUL MONSTERS RECLAIM OUR DIGNITY!"** Purigon yelled in distortion

"Yeah! It's like Soramaru said!" 4 agreed

"Well neither one of you is getting out of here. Not until the mystery is solved..." The king walked away from them while they are glaring at him with negative thoughts

————————————————

Enma went to Springdale secretly through the closet of Hideabat's. He granted him access with several thousands of closets from everywhere around the city.

It is a safe place to see his "way-beyond" average friend, Hideabat asked Whisper while he slowly opened a bit on his door, "excuse me, there's a special visitor!"

"Is another enemy yokai after me again?! Come on Jibanyan! Wake up!" Nate rushes towards the other mattress to wake up his roommate

"Not now... Nyate" Jibanyan purred as he struggles to wake up

"It's Lord Enma! He wanted to speak with you three!" Hideabat replied

"Three!? Finally I'm getting recognized!" Whisper glowed as he wears a professional butler outfit

"Oh please dad, you're embarrassing yourself..." Nate facepalmed as the king entered the room with a saddening look on his face

"My king! What are you doing here in this boring, average household like Nate's?" Whisper bowed like he's a classic yokai

"Sure is..." Jibanyan smirked

"Hey!" Nate yelled as he whacked both of them with his paper fan

"It is terrible for me to tell you this... Your yokai form has been affected with the Bearly Virus" Enma announced

All of them gasped as the king continued, "to what we've discovered by the researchers from Yopple and from Professor Hughley, Nate will soon be a Bear beast as the both sides are finally connected. He must be kept away from the yokai world at all costs, including entering through this closet and Mirapos!" He grabbed the "No-entry" tape as he pasted it to the closet door

"Aww... and I'm looking forward to seeing a concert there! We should probably do something else..." Whisper moaned

"Like peeping on Katie since she's next door now..." Nate giggled

"NO!!! I DIDNT RAISE YA TO ACT LIKE THIS!" The butler shouted

"Yeah! Get a hold of yourself Nyate! The excess development has been driving you through this insanity... you often get naked and I got my NyaKB concert experience ruined because of this!" Jibanyan argued

"It's not my fault, it's the yokai!" Nate defended

"Oh right..." Whisper rolled his eyes

"Yeah yeah!" Nate groaned

"It is serious if you guys are protecting him from upcoming harm for the period of time until I've made it official that it's cleared." Lord Enma explained

"We'll be there protecting him! If you tell the other yokai to stop infuriating him..." Jibanyan glared at him

"Done!" Lord Enma shook hands with the gang as they promised to protect their watcher from further harm.

"We won't let him go down! Unless his yokai watch breaks..." Whisper chanted

"Yeah!... Wait what?" said Nate

————————————————

The gang gets to see the drag queen Ghoul Jibanyan prancing around like a beautiful girl he is.

"Well let's go to see Aunt Sparkyu and Uncle Gludra, shall we?" I asked

"Yeah! Jibanyan has earned enough praise from us!" Beargamot answered as Minkaworu followed them to a special room with two people already inside.

Following from behind is Brother and Akunogan, who just got back from the candy store that stocks chocobars and Wonka bars. Inside the room was an elegant gallery with frames showing her requested drawings. Kisses, expressions, and dresses with her favorite characters in them. The white bear standing is in her pretty ballerina getup, the one that Gogogo Godfather hated to be brought back in YWG3 for... Sparkyu

"Hey kids! Do you love my drag race bit?" Sparkyu asked

"Yeah!" Vilgox screamed out the most

"I hope you do! Cause I wanted to tell you something after all of this... you see... A virus that your mom made has snuck through the shields of the yokai world. We are lucky enough that this virus has possessed the friendly ghoul you know in love, Fuu2.." said Sparkyu

"NOT MY BESTIE!!!" Akunogan was panicked all nervously as he hugged Ugly tightly in the point of suffocating

"But... I believe that according to Professor Hughley's research, if he makes contact with Nate, he too will get infected. Making them fused into a Bearly-Ghoul version of the Nate in my universe!" Sparkyu answered

I swallowed, "then what's the good news?..."

"Oh well I made it official that Vilgox is now an official contestant in the next season of Kyubi's Drag Race!" Sparkyu smiled as everyone felt blank except Vilgox, "ALRIGHT!!! GREEN TEA IS SERVED!!!"

"That's not only it... Gludra!" Sparkyu spoke out the name of their uncle

The ball of sticky red goo slides through the door and present himself in his human form, "Hello Everybody!"

"GLUDRA!!" We erupted into an uproar

"Hey kids!" He got pounced by so many kittens, "ow! Okay okay! You got me! Listen well kids, your uncle Yuuki is coming this way with reinforcements, and your uncle Gludra has brought in a returning friend into the battle"

"Who is he?" Akunogan asked as he's munching one of the Wonka's Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delights he's eating.

Gludra spat out a familiar character with a red streak in his hair, we immediately recognized the child, "It's Cousin Dan!"

"Ugh... you kids do know your vowels and consonances... you said my name but without "with a Z"" Reboot Dan wiped out the slime that he's coated

"I don't understand, why are you doing here?" I asked

"Gludra came in my world as we're free after saving our world from our problems. Oh... Hey OG me and OG Benton!" He waved at his original counterpart and his yokai friend

"Oh hello Reboot me! It's been a while... wait... did you just call Baro... Benton?" Brother replied

"Yeah... is it as bad as the others saying about my name wrong?" Dan thought

"No... well yeah... but why do you call him that?" Brother asked

"Well, he's older than you... has silver hair...ish, and he's eating tons of candy..." Dan guessed, "well not the candy thing, because it's mostly Tiko who is giving Benton cavities..."

"I cannot help it... those and Earth street food are extremely delicious! Better than I have when I'm alive in fact!" Akunogan confessed, "even if my yokai life is limited, I cannot stop enjoying my afterlife of engorging it"

"It's nice to find more comparisons off-air... I never knew that a villain can love donuts as much as that gold goat dragon does..." Dan laughed, "wait... I've been meaning to ask you about this... it is a surprising thing in fact..."

"That is..." I asked

"Gludra saw a change in the soul as it was flipped upside down, like a monster soul. He told me that I was brought back, but as a Ghoul-switcher. The golden dish of hope didn't grant the wish entirely, but it made me trapped between my life and death... which means I'm still Gluesome." He reverted back to a sparkling red ball of slime that I came accustomed to

"Don't worry guys, our cousin has got this!" I announced

"Ladies and Gentle-Kai, the route to Soramaru is finally found in Mt. Ebott, it's already passed 201X, so the monsters already have moved to the surface since the barrier has been broken. But first, we gotta meet up with Yuuki, he's expecting us to see him." Gludra explained

Sparkyu came to Shin with a trusting smile, "I know that you're up for the job! Here!" She gave Shin her ark, the same one from when he gave to Natsume in the last story, "I know you'll do well!" She winked at him with her thumbs up

Brother felt a sudden grip on his neck, altering his voice, making him sound like Owen from Total Drama, "We must march down to meet our final boss!"

"Yeah! For 1 million dollars!" Bearin cheered

"The entire Class 3-E back!" Hideyoshiko added

"What about Drag yokai superstar!" Said Vilgox

"Best hero!" said Trokaeyo

"Likable character!" Harelequin added

"Accepted!" said Beargamot

"Getting our parents back!" I said, "what about you Shin?"

"I don't care what I win, as long as you're concerned about your life hanging in the balance of the villain torturing your family!" Shin replied

"I know you would say that" I thanked him and the dark dragon ran back to the candy store with Ugly, "we're gonna need more food!"

————————————————

The school days are the same as usual, but Nate is heavily guarded by two yokai who is trying to keep him safe from an upcoming event happening.

"I got no trouble from my side! How are you?" Whisper asked

"My side is also cleared! He's ready to go now!" Jibanyan reported as they're heading to the boys bathroom

"Well can you guys guard my stall when I'm doing my very secret business here..." Nate told them

"Roger!" Both yokai understood as they're following what Nate has intended for them

The boy lowered the seat as he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down to the point where his underwear is showing, the rock from the toilet has startled him, but gotten used to it since Toiletta haunts children in his school lately. The shook of the porcelain throne has brought out a hairy light blue hand, grabbing the wrist of the boy...

Nate opened his eyes widely as he tried to call out his friends, but no avail. The barrier is soundproof and nothing can reach Whisper and Jibanyan.

The glow from the toilet hand inspirited his body to grow beastly as the yokai was, "I'm picking neither of the paper! I'm fine with the butt not clean Aka Manto!" Nate screamed as he tried to avoid it by using the tactics he learned from Whisper's Yokai pad.

"I'm neither red or blue, if you sided with Bearlywrote, then you'll find a clue~" ??? Spoke to him

The hand grabbed Bearly Nate and dragged him down the toilet, leaving the end to hear only a flush.

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Brother: hey Cubbonyan!**

**Cubbonyan: yeah...**

**Brother: how is your mom doing?**

**Cubbonyan: she's still "hanging" around with my Nyan and Bear dad, that's for sure.**

**Brother: well is Soramaru handling the situation well?**

**Cubbonyan: Soramaru is doing things alright, I hope we don't get himself "tangled"**

**Brother: I miss those puns! If only Deltarune chapter 2 has been released already...**

**????: there will be and there's more where that came from with your otherworldliness, you came here to "brawl" it out didn't you?**

**Brother: well yeah, maybe no...**

**????: it's a pun bro, you don't have to get it!**

**Cubbonyan, Brother, and ????: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue!...**

**Chapter 17: Bon Mot In Mt. Ebott**

**????: Like and Review. If you don't wish to get dunked on...**

**Brother: I'm starting to get annoyed by this...**

**????: why do you think my brother is like this? That's why**


	20. Chapter 17: Bon Mot In Mt Ebbot

**????: is it on? Oh hi! I didn't see ya here cause it's dark in this room.**

**Cubbonyan: that's the best way to get imaginative! We are a fanfic/crossover with less pictures!**

**????: it's so interesting, but I can't see it...**

**Bearin: that's why I want to have you in Smash, but partially like Geno or Cuphead as miis**

**Beargamot: let's never speak of "Three Houses"...**

**????: you mean fire emblem?**

**Vilgox: IT IS NOT SOMETHING THAT WE JOKE ABOUT!!!**

**Brother: it will be awesome if either Banjo-Kazooie or Terry Bogard would be last of the challenger pack, but that'll ruin the E3 experience with this despite having Animal Crossing and three Legend of Zelda games.**

**Akunogan: it is something that bothered Bearly greatly...**

**Lucky: THREE WORDS!**

**Ugly: TOO. MANY. CHARACTERS!!!!**

**Gludra: I understand the Chrom joke long ago, but in reality... we don't really need him!**

**Gluesome: I didn't know you guys hated it in Smash...**

**Cubbonyan: I wish they would add more Mario characters, it would be a blessing...**

**Shin: uhhh... are you talking about a board game or a card game?**

**Harelequin: it's something from our time...**

**????: alright... for those who are reading this, these guys do not own Yokai Watch plus others such as Undertale. It would be nice to check out their EXP and LOVE before facing me. FictionalMagicTamer'S Soul is next to check along with their comrades...**

**Cubbonyan: you're scaring us right now...**

**———————————————**

**Chapter 17: Bon Mot in Mr. Ebbot **

**———————————————**

The other end of the cell is a monster fishing his similar counterpart out of the toilet that can lead to the Yokai world according to toilet yokai specialists, "come on me... let me show you how to reel it in!" 4 pulled out the possessed Nate that is drenched in toilet water.

"Pleh! Well I'm not ordering the usual from Manjimutt again... that's for sure..." Nate, or Bearly Nate, has trying to focus his eyes towards the reeler, "who are you?"

"Well Nate, I am you! You are me! Let's be together again!" 4 persuaded him to fuse

"No way!" He tried to defend himself by throwing his jacket on him, yet the ghoul dodged it

He threw every bit of his wet clothes to keep away from the blue furred yokai, but none prevailed, ended up in the nude.

"Well I prefer to possess those with clothes on, but I might give it a shot!" 4 smirked as he pounced into Nate with Bai watching the inspiriting happen. The evolution of the human has absorbed with the being of pure evil, gaining a body of the human with a yokai body to spare.

"There... now I'm the Ghoul-inspired Nate! I should come up with a new name! What would you think Bai? You seem to agree that this world would be better off a kingdom ruled by monsters such as us?" 4 asked

"Well I think so, well since you're 4 and the yokai form is Fuu2, so how about Jijo?" Bai answered

"Jijo, Like "Squared" since 2x2 is 4?" 4 repeated that to the dragon

"Yes" he said

"It's cool! I'm glad it's that name that makes me an individual! For a proper thank you gift, I decided to set you free from this cage! This new body allow me to finally escape this world and return to Soramaru! He's probably worrying about his favorite henchmen right now... so... are you in?" Jijo asked

"Are you kidding me? A while ago, you tried to hurt me, but you put yourself in place as a henchman of the real villain. But I will join you, just to prove that you're right with the Bearly thing!" said Bai

"Well played, let's go!" Jijo cried out a portal to show them out of prison, he appeared in his small, flying form to guide Bai into a new realm...

————————————————

Our group finally arrived of what Yuuki predicted that Soramaru would definitely be... The Underground of Mt. Ebbot...

"This has brought back memories... I feel like Frisk at this moment!" Bearin quoted

"Me too, Karma and I played it together and it is fun!" Hideyoshiko smiled at my sister's words

"Undertale is such a beautiful game... I'm glad that it's considered to be the greatest indie game in 2015" I said to them

"What's an indie game?" Shin asked

"It's like a video game, an entertaining playing technology on a TV for all ages, but you get to pick your own options by moving characters around, choosing what name you'll give to them, or making them drive vehicles such as cars." I tried to explain what a video game is to Shin

"That's cool! It's like a cell phone!" Shin replied

"You're right, it is!" I corrected him

"So what are we gonna do from here? The new monster towns are in lockdown like the other worlds did." Brother spoke to Lucky

"We might as well go to the beginning of the game entrance!" The transmitter answered

They went to the deep hole where Frisk fell down in the beginning of the game, down there is some bunches of flowers waiting to be trampled on.

"This is too deep... someone might die from this height..." Trokaeyo was trembling with fear as others would be happy for one of them to jump down and build a large cushion for all of them

Well since I'm the only one who knows about our parents kidnapped, I'll go first!" I announced

Shin and the OCs are panicking about that their friend has fallen into the hole, but hearing a large splatter, "Cubbonyan!!!"

"Guys! I'm okay... it's the flowers that break my fall!" My head rolls around towards my separate body and begins reattaching it. I draw a large firefighter pole that can reach to the rest of the gang. The OCs went down first and get to witness themselves, especially Trokaeyo, "Look at my shirt! It's all stripes! It showed blue stripes on my tank top!"

"It's a good quirk here, only for the kids!" I said, "Bearin should probably have it too!"

Shin fall down with brown stripes on, "that's crazy! I didn't ordered this shirt..." he looked confused with his shirt on

"It's a unique world effect, It'll go away if we leave." I said to him, trying not to laugh

The two other splats are the red slime balls that are resistible to gravity. For the viruses, it's a slow way down. The other veterans slid down normally and the rest of the Yokaisonas have followed suit.

"It sure brought us back to the start..." said Gludra

"We have to press onward! I feel is as my living 8 mains are starting to grow adjusted to the commands of Soramaru!" Lucky informed them

"Not only that, I can feel is that there's someone else here on an exhibition..." Gludra added

"That's not good! We better go there and see if what they are isn't Yuuki..." Gluesome slithered down to the door as well as the rest of them

A flower popped up to see the heroes going to the ruins. "You better get those things out, it's not possess or be possessed... it is always kill or be killed! Fictional or otherwise...", He slipped downward back into the ground with a growling look on his face

————————————————

The Hotlands lair was the revamp of what a certain celebrity would be if he was a villain of the story. Soramaru and Kuma Karan have been standing in front of the camera screens to see how the others are handling, "how did the skeletons get pass my army?"

"I don't know sir, have you ever read the entire article?" She asked him

"Well no, I only have part two. Cubbonyan unfortunately could have part one! I just cannot understand why that my viruses can't possess the bears, the other viruses, and the skeletons! It's like they're a backup squad for the kidnapping!" He cried

"You sure you got Oni-Chan restrained?" She asked him

"Yes we did, I don't want to take anymore redemption blows..." he growled

"Hey Soramaru! We're back!" Jijo flew off towards his boss with Baiporagon

"4, You brought a developed outsider with you?" Soramaru asked him

"Yes! As you can see, he is likely to join us because of your beliefs! And I possessed both Nates like you asked!" Jijo added

"4, I didn't ask you to grab him..." Soramaru corrected him

"But I did hear your voice from the room!" Jijo explained

"Is it 8? He always makes a great mimic voice of mine, he must've tricked you into doing something unusual..." said Soramaru, "on top of that, you came in naked!"

"Well he tried to flee by throwing his clothes at me!" Jijo explained

"I do seem to accept that decision when someone is after me..." Bai added

"Well... okay! You will join our squad, but note this! We have a zero-tolerant policy, if you did something fishy to one of my little friends, you'll get what's coming!" Soramaru informes Bai, "got that?"

"Yes sir!" Bai swallowed

"Great! Welcome to our home!" Soramaru smiled at the dragon as he greeted him with the other viruses

"1000, there's other people who have a chance to know you, I want you to get rid of them this instant!" Soramaru commanded her

"Yes my master!" She went off to New Home, an opposite entrance to the Underground

————————————————

The snowy change from the ruins has happened in a long way to Snowdin, there were old sentry stands around with dusty condiments laying on top of them.

"Did they serve American food here?" said Shin

"Well they only have monster food, it's not gross, but it has a magic healing effect instead of passing through you." I explained to my friend

"That's good to know, It sure is quiet..." Shin sighed but noticed a eerie feeling that seemed like they're following us

A blast came from the sentry stand pulls the Yokaisonas straight to the wall and my friends and left standing, facing a shadow of a short trash man, who started to breathe at the human's neck...

**_Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand._**

Shin did as the man told him to do, the end result was that of a prankster *whoopee cushion deflated*

"That joke never gets old!" The skeleton laughed

"Uhhh, why are you laughing right now?" Shin felt creeped out by the skeleton

"Oh, I get that you're from "forever friends" aren't you kid?" He asked

"Uhhh yeah... who are you?" said Shin

"Names Sans, Sans the skeleton, I see you got friends with you" Sans greeted himself

"Yeah... well you know that I'm Shin Shimomachi, that dragon is Hideyoshiko, the rabbit girl is Harelequin, the kid there is Trokaeyo. The human bear here is Brother Bearly, the purple dragon is Akunogan, the two bugbears are Lucky and Ugly, the four monsters there are Eugene, Sphere, Tikk, and Ray. The slimes there are Gludra and Gluesome, the two oddballs over there are Hebiji and Jack, and the four of them stuck on the wall are Cubbonyan, Bearin, Beargamot, and Vilgox"

"You do realize that they're Yokaisonas..." he said as his eyes are black

"I know they are, but we're here to stop the evil that is within your former home!" Hideyoshiko persuaded the skeleton

"There is a monster that has something of mine! We're here to put an end to this catastrophe!" said Lucky

"We are neutral and pacifists Sans! They are willing to do whatever it takes to stop the real villain, even if it means killing him." Harelequin explained

"These Yokaisonas are innocent! They will do the same as your Frisk" Trokaeyo added

"Alright, but they're still fishy... okay, let's "reel in" the big catch behind this mystery" said Sans

"Thanks Sans, now can you let them go now?" Shin begged him

"Sure kid" Sans agreed

He let them go with his powers and fall flat on our faces

"Are you okay Cubbonyan?" Shin asked me

"I'm okay, the way he grasp my cultivation of my being into the rocky wall is starting to fix the back pain I have for a while now..." I said to him

"Let's go find our parents, Next up, Hotlands!" Bearin chanted

"We better get over there before Papyrus gets too popular..." Sans laughed

"WHAT!!!!!" All shouted!

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Bearin: Hey Uncle Baro?**

**Akunogan: yeah...**

**Bearin: have you ever played Undertale on the genocide run?**

**Akunogan: no! I played pacifist first and now I'm totally afraid of killing my friends!**

**Bearin: that's what I thought... anyway do you know what happened to my brother after school?**

**Akunogan: it is way too much for a little kitten! It's like how babies come from...**

**Bearin: i know where babies come from, mom and dad said it as an excuse to keep me from knowing, but I do know it's true**

**Akunogan: I see...**

**Bearin and Akunogan: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue...**

**Chapter 18: Waterfall Breakdown**

**Akunogan: remember to like and review!**

**Bearin: see you soon!**


	21. Chapter 18: Waterfall Breakdown

**Cubbonyan: glad that whole RP from FictionalMagicTamer is overwhelming**

**Bearin: not only that but we have more of them coming here, the good ones will take the fun stuff**

**Beargamot: it's not true Bearin, I'm sure there is something left over for us to fight, if Soramaru's untouchable, we can still have our big battle**

**Bearin: you really think so?**

**Vilgox: yeah, many heroes have a huge backup group and they usually fight the lesser villains**

**Trokaeyo: yeah, and I heard that my dad has been possessed! Which is why he didn't visit me on that custody day which is the same day as yours!**

**Beargamot: is this related?**

**Bearin: totally, I also heard that a virus possess Shaggy from Scooby-Doo!**

**Cubbonyan: I don't know if it's very clever or very stupid... it says on the data that the IQs of the receivers defer when it comes to the improvising idea, 5 is by far the most clever and either 9, 8, or 4 has the lowest IQ. I guess it must've been the clones**

**Ugly: I put Karma on 8! He is cruel to me!**

**Lucky: that's right, you are just a smart guy with a different shell**

**Akunogan: can we please continue with this "Rescuing Your Parents" Arc?!**

**Brother: right! Okay, for instance there is some switching from here to there! So we don't own Yokai Watch plus every other game and show in the universe!**

**Lucky: Plus we thank you guys for your stories! Without them, I wouldn't made this installment**

**—————————————————**

**Chapter 18: Waterfall Breakdown**

**-————————————————-**

A group of six have entered the Underground through the barrier that was broken. They are wandering through the empty castle as they wonder if the king was right of where their friends have been held in.

"Cuddly Wuddly? Where are you?" FC Jorogumo called out.

MS Keisuke called out as well, "I brought you some Honey for the Honey ice cream!"Yuuki replied, "I didn't know it's one of his favorites, I might treat him when he's alright"

"Sounds like a plan," FC Keisuke agreed.

"Cuddly!!!" FC Junko called.

Far off where 1000, Karan, and the rest are hiding in the streets of New Home. Karan thought, "_GRRRRR! The name annoys me every time!_

1000 spoke to her, "I know, but we have to focus! 6 through 8 already got their forms already and these guys are coming here next! You better get rid of the FC Junko and Mukuro 10 and 100!"

The pair of malicious female viruses saluted 1000, " Very well." said 10

"Upupuou~ Let's do this!" 100 shouted

1000 commanded, "99 and 101, you better get your last chance count if you want to repay 750 and 9's deaths by taking down the three who cornered you!"

"understood!" 101 answered

"For their katanas loss!" 99 added

1000 finished the meeting, "and now for us... as I promised you... we will take down your world's Keisuke!"

_Indeed! Nyahabhahahah!_, Karan laughed maliciously as the went towards the direction of where Yuuki's team was going

—————————————

The worries carried in the feminine voice has reached Bear Dad's ears, "Joru Moru..." he shed some tears as he thought of her presence is about to be threatened by Soramaru's army

"I know you wouldn't get to protect her..." mom told him in her comforting voice

"I know... but I know that Keisuke and Yuuki will protect her... I sense them from here... Coming from New Home!" he answered

"Speaking of it... I didn't recognize others coming this way here... it's like they called the entire SRS team to rescue us!" Nyan Dad noticed it as well

"Please. They can kick down Karan once, they can do it again! The last thing I would be saved from this catastrophe is the YDA!" she laughed

"True. But I sure know that Cubbonyan explained it straight that this whole virus thing is not our fault." Bear Dad agreed

"I do think he knows that it isn't your fault you ruined the Tooniverse!" Bai shouted, "but seriously, he knows that you're innocent according to Shin."

"Well look what the virus has brought us..." she frowned at the traitor dragon from the second story

"Jijo and I settled our differences and decided for me to join this club for a monster world free of Artists! He place me in charge of guarding you three! I won't leave and let you out of my sight." Bai said as he stands in front of the buttons of lowering the chains and activating Truth Bullets

"who's Jijo?" She yelled

"Oh he's Nate times Fuu2 equals Virus #4, two squared. Japanese name for "Squared". Has the abilities of Ghoul Nate!" Bai answered

"SERIOUSLY!!!!!" she shouted

"yep! He and I will be the new Deku and Kachan!" He is gleaming with hope that his personal dream will happen

"Oh I hope Cubbo and the SRS are getting here..." She groaned

————————————

MS Keisuke heard a shout, "what was that!?"

FC Keisuke's eyes narrow, "Wait... these new guys look like you two... but one of them is like Karan Kenyu for some reason..." he said

"Yeah... but why are those two guys from last time with them?" FC Mukuro has remembered that battle of 99 and 11

"Whatever it is, they're with Soramaru, and are blocking our way," FC Jorogumo growled.

All of the villains stopped as the group prepare for battle, "Who are you guys and why do you stop us for reaching Cuddly?" MS Keisuke asked as he begins to lower his hand near the dagger

"I am Enoshima Junko, the Queen of Despair fused with a virus!" The one who possessed MS Junko sang.

FC Junko gasped, "M-Me?!"

"Indeed~"she replied

"Ikusuba Mukuro," the one who possessed MS Mukuro introduced herself

"And you're me!?" FC Mukuro also gasped

She nodded.

"And I! AM HERE TO BRING YOU DOWN AMANO KEISUKE, Kuma KARAN!" she growled as she introduced herself to them

FC Keisuke growled, "YOU!? HOW CAN YOU SIDE WITH CUDDLY'S NEMISIS!?"

"Well, he offered to help me get my revenge on you." she answered

MS Junko said, "yeah, and we also heard about you guys turning good! This would be so fun... me killing my nicer self... He did say anything about bringing you alive, but I have other plans!"

"That's only going to happen in your dreams!" FC Junko got her sword out

"Probably, I was gonna say about this being a dream" MS Mukuro draws out her gun

"As if!" FC Keisuke growled.

FC Mukuro draws her gun out towards her evil furry double

FC Jorogumo looked ready to strangle them all.

MS Keisuke went to her side, "don't worry, we'll protect you"

"I don't want you hurt in front of my best man! You are treasure to him" Yuuki revealed his icy sword towards the two smaller viruses, 99 and 101

"Well then, we know what to do right?" FC Keisuke looked at the others.

1000 said in her voice, "well, you know what they say? Let the battle begin!" She makes a tremor from the ground with her magic

The group jumps and uses it as a chance to attack.

Both FC Junko and Mukuro faced towards them but they dodged, "Grr!"

"Stand still so I can get a better aim!" MS Junko taunted them

"As if!" FC Junko thrust her sword forward.

MS Mukuro shot some bullets towards FC Junko but she deflected them with her sword

FC Mukuro blocked MS Junko's advances.

MS Junko growled, "you cannot defeat me! Not after that virus went in my skin! I am a force to be reckon with!"

"Everyone has a weakness!" She shot bullets at her.

MS Junko screamed as one of the bullets injured her arm, showing some human skin as the fur skin sizzled from the blast

"My beautiful arm! You better pay for that" she pushed FC Mukuro away from the injury

"Beautiful arm my foot!" FC Mukuro did not let up.

MS Mukuro growled at her as she aimed to her feet, FC Junko noticed that and went straight to her chest.

"Gahhh!!!" MS Mukuro's chest has been withering away as well as the virus's control, causing her to faint

"One down!" FC Keisuke deflected Karan's attack.

Karan smirked, "as expected of the champion, you have been practicing, aren't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" the champion snarled at her responce

"I've been rotting away in that cell for far too long and I am eager to get revenge! Thanks to 1000 I got what I've deserved!" She laughed

"You deserved it!" he denied her words

He quickly swiped her with his dagger but she quickly teleported behind him for a counterattack

He somersaulted forward.

She used her magic to levitate them into the sky and began fighting

The battle was underway.

FC Jorogumo look up to see him fighting against Karan as she's facing against old foes, The ones they had met before were angry at their losses.

99 growled, "you guys gave us a bad day! I'll make you regret it!"

101 snarled, "these two that we lost hold precious memories!"

"You guys started it!" Yuuki helped FC Jorogumo.

"Yeah! And you made him cry!" Jorogumo used her fire magic at the viruses, but they came out without a scratch

The viruses looked angry even more.

MS Keisuke looked startled, "how did these guys get this strong?"

99 answered, "that's something you guys didn't have, strength!"101 added, "yeah and you got friendship!"

"If that's the case, then we'll just have to stand united!" FC Keisuke declared.

All went together as they face their fears

"Why are they glowing all of the sudden?" 101 asked

"Well you gave them an idea, genius!" 99 recalled

"Uh oh..." he swallowed

"HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" All of them charged in front of them, quickly took out 99

"Oh no! Why did I lead to this downfall?!" 101 cried

"Time to end you!" FC Keisuke rushed at him.

101 screamed, "NONONONONONONOOOOO!!!" He was sliced into thin pieces and withered away

MS Junko was shocked at the results, "These people... it is ashamed that we let them free... Karan! Give me your commands!"

"It is brutal that they'll fight together towards me... another time will come for you Keisuke! Just the two of us! Let's retreat 10!" She answered as she summoned a smokescreen for a getaway

"Good plan, I almost lost my arm in the battle!" MS Junko flee with her

"Phew..." FC Keisuke sighed.

MS Mukuro woke up, "What happened... there was this other bear not like Monokuma..."

"Huh?" they heard a clue from her flashback of Bearly Virus #100's attack

"But where am I anyway?" She shooked as she looked around in New Home

"You're in New Home,"FC Keisuke explained

MS Mukuro blinked, "I must go back! My friends will be-"

Yuuki explained, "your friends will be okay after this catastrophic event is over" he used his powers to open up a portal for her, "for now, settle in my world for a while"

"Yeah, you don't have to fight anymore,"FC Mukuro smiled.

MS Mukuro smiled back, "thank you for saving me" she entered through and the portal closes

"Alright, let's go stop this chaos." MS Keisuke declared

"Right" all agreed as they continue to find their captive friends, They were going to stop this!

————————————————

I am wandering alongside with Sans as he kept his singular blue eye towards me and my brothers and sister. The moist atmosphere is starting to irritate with the three of us because we're nyans.

I have to deal with it throughout the road, overtime it doesn't bother me that much. Unfortunately for "Lazy Bones", he just rested and Jack and Tikk have to carry his body. I don't know if I should laugh or annoyed, but I still got to face this mission.

Bearin is on top of Hoshugun, because she's too small to be walking through garbage that is located near MS Undyne's old, continuous flaming house. They browse through the rummage as they found old dvd cases with anime art on top, looked to be new other than the old one with scratches in it.

Beargamot is just holding in his frustrations because of the sharp and wet objects he accidentally stepped on. The collar is starting to grow stronger as he get his head wet, he normally doesn't bathe often like me, his boyfriend, and Bearin, but he hated getting angry while diving in the lukewarm water-filled tub. "gmmmm... where should we go..." Trokaeyo asked me

"We'll we're here at the neighborhood of Napstablook, Mettaton, and Undyne's house. I would go to Temmie Village first, but they are already in the surface going to New Temmie College, during lockdown." I said to him

"Hey Onii-san? Is Bergie okay if he kept the collar on?" Bearin asked me

"I don't know, if he thinks this'll keep his anger in control, then it should be fine" I said

"But... why doesn't he vent out like we do when we get angry?" She asked

"because, his venting came out bad words and he doesn't want himself to say it in front of you!" I said

"I know, but what makes him angry?" she said

"So many bad things..." I kept my mouth shut about the truth

a glowing spear shot out of nowhere and almost hit me, immediately recognized by the sound effects and the theme music, "Oh no!" I shouted

"What's wrong Cubbonyan?" Shin asked as he reacted to the blue spear

"They got Undyne from the surface! I didn't expect if from the captain of the royal guard!" I answered

"Cubbonyan! You are coming with us under the authority of Soramaru!" Undyne commanded me

"The asterisk color... the first genocide mode boss image... The voice... 7 is that you inside Undyne?!" Lucky called out her name

"You don't have the balls to control me Transie!" 7's voice ranted

"What!" Ugly snarled as he unleashed his powers out, old plushies from the junkyard have been manipulated and makes large arms and legs, "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT DA REAL TRANSMITTER!!!" He lands a plushy fist at her face, but won't budge.

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!! Is that the best you can do, Reject!" 7 teased him, she summoned a magic spear and impaled Ugly's chest through his shirt he recently wore

"Oh no! Ugly, are you okay?" Lucky and Akunogan went to him and see that the dark dragon's crafting skills have saved his life, "I'm fine! He is best knitter!"

"You got lucky to survive that Reject! This time I won't miss!" 7 threw another one towards the three yokai as a dark flash of green caught the spear with his bare hand

"huh... Beargamot why do you step up to save them?" Trokaeyo noticed him standing there as the intensity of electricity is not irritating him anymore

"Cubbonyan." Beargamot spoke out of his silent treatment, "cover Bearin's eyes... she isn't old enough to see this..."

I look at my brother as he is beyond angry. I remembered that he get irritated by the words that is different or equal to the word "Reject", he lashed out on those who said that to either him or the other yokai who are on the same boat as him

"You must ask TKO to be in your yokai body this time... you got me to see the bright side together and I want to share the downsides with you" the defective nyan said to Trokaeyo

"Yeah I would, she almost killed my friend! I would never forgive someone who offended him by standing up to us!" The turbo powers have been unleashed as Trokaeyo grew bigger muscles and has darker eyes on his monstrous face, his skin begins to change into a purple/black hue, unleashing a voice that can rattle the echoes of the underground.

Beargamot changed as he described himself, his body odor changes into the buttery oil smell that resembles buttered popcorn, his legs are absent while his crooked tail grew longer and becomes one, his eyes are smaller with dark shades around them, his arms grew freakishly long to resemble haunting ghost arms along with the long nails, his teeth have become sharper and his lower canines however grew larger than his lightside self, like he said it himself, it grew super long way over his head. The freakiest part is that he has many rows of teeth than the usual rows normal nyans get, he is a living embodiment of a nightmare and a monster within min that does not liked to be disturbed.

"you ready to introduced yourself to 7, Sugoiyotoko?" Smilerong asked Sugoiyotoko

"You bet, Get ready Uncanny Undyne! Cause TKO is taking control of this shadowside!" Sugoiyotoko grinned at the enemy as he and Smilerong prepared to fight back as Shin and Hideyoshiko covered Bearin's eyes.

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Jijo: Hey Bai! I've watched through all the commercials of the Super bowl and here's my verdict!**

**Baiporagon: That's nice! I'm still guarding these guys, so can you say it orally?**

**Jijo: okay! There is this Alexa one and it was totally meta! The Groundhog day one is also clever! and this Tide commercial topped it all!**

**Bai: Okay... what do you guys think?**

**Bearlynyan: well... I do think they're great**

**Cuddly: I do love them, but I am looking for some hate though**

**Bai: I'm not supposed to insult you guys, that's what the rules say**

**Bakunyan: even though it's not the tentacled guy but you guys still being nice like the old him?**

**Jijo: Yeah! pretty much!**

**Bearlynyan, Cuddly, Bakunyan, Jijo, and Baiporagon: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue...**

**Chapter 19: You Are Alright**

**Bai: remember to like and review on this story!**

**Jijo: see you soon!**


	22. Chapter 19: You Are Alright

**???: do you think your ex is here?**

**???2: who else would've been?**

**???3: other yokaisonas perhaps**

**???4: it should probably work after I heard a cry over here in the town of Snowdin**

**???3: you forgot about the disclaimer there?**

**???1: well we don't own our show but our artist and those guys are responsible for making the entire event fictional!**

**???2: can we show them who we are?**

**???3: not yet**

**————————————————**

**Chapter 19: You Are Alright**

**————————————————**

The screeching has brought Bearin to get a little curious about what is happening outside

Virus 7 is showing off a rebellious side of herself and blows her whistle for backup

The shadowy other has similar physical features from a foe that Aunt Twinklnyan once fought, someone we should defend her and her guardians from, Lwinknyan.

"Virus 3! I never expected that you came with the body of a villain from the TA world!" 7 complimented

"Well thank you! I thank her for offering me the body for this use, she loved the part of us taking over the other Twinklnyans and her other uncles!" 3 smiled as she faced their foes

"Lwinknyan! I have this weight in my chest for you harming Amy and Tomnyan! Including haunting Jerry with your dreaded nightmares!" Brother shouted out of nowhere

"Did that happened when you're on the road with Uncle Baro?" Bearin asked with a blindfold on

"No, but I've read the story she wrote!" the bear man answered as he pulled out some gloves to her, "but anyway, I've got these for your hands. It'll-"

A magic blast has casted right behind Brother and blew him off the ground as he went into the separate side of Waterfall, "Uncle Dan!" Bearin cried out, Gludra and Gluesome scurried towards her to protect her from the outside as the Binturong Oni and a demonic creature fought back with the corrupted Undyne and Lwinknyan

Smilerong snarled as he swiped his arms around like Freddy Kruger, "YOU PERISH!!!" He scratched through the armor, but not heavy enough to free the fictioner.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Sugoiyotoko laughed as he punched Lwinknyan and 3 to the wall as the similar wall was smashed into pieces

"You cannot harm me! A freak show like you can appeal by just your looks!" 7 snarled as well as teased him, causing Smilerong to be more infuriated, "YOU DIE AND STAY DEAD!" He rapidly slashed her armor apart as the armor deteriorated from her body, leaving her with her muscular, yet scrawny body.

She summoned several spears to aim straight at the demon but Smilerong smashed all of them into bits with his mouth, "THAT AINT RIGHT! MY UNDYNE IS CERTAIN TO BE THE ONES FROM THE CHARA SIDE OF THE STORY!" 7 panicked as she quickly scared of the incoming powers coming from him

"YOU NO GO! STAY!" Smilerong pointed her with his long hollow claw

"Do you think I stay like a good fish!?" 7 barked at him, causing him to spritz her with a concoction that came from the tips of his fingernails.

"Disablism" Smilerong chanted as his soultimate paralyzed her from moving

Sugoiyotoko was preparing for another round, but 3 just disappeared without a trace

"Come on Bearin! Just try to think happy thoughts" Gluesome comforted her

"Seeing Beargamot makes me happy" she answered

"Think of something else Bearin!" Gludra suggested

"But he's the only one that makes me feel happy when I never have friends!" Bearin explained

"I'm also your friend! Think of me when we have nice things together!" Hideyoshiko informed the cat girl

"How will I do if I cannot see the fight in front of me! I've faced many horrors!" Bearin is struggled with the blindfolds on and she tried to take them off. It was glued on as if Gludra and Gluesome were adjusting to not have the rags removed until her brother was calm.

"Keep them on! Those we're your brother's orders!" I told my sister

"I want to see the Shadowside of my brother!" She yelled at me, the rest of the team are guarding her from being a witness of her older brother's scary self

She somehow got out of the hurdle, appearing in a human form of herself with dark tails as her Nyan Dad, and try to hear or smell her brother, "Beargamot!" She cried

"Tell me anything you know where our parents are!" Smilerong pushed 7 into saying the location

"I can never tell you! Even if you know where your parents are, they will not survive much longer!" She said

"What do you mean!?" Smilerong growled at the paralyzed virus

"Your mom and dad will cry as babies when you guys get a good glimpse of them!" 7 howled

"THAT ISNT ANSWER! TELL ME OR ILL SLICE YA SKIN UP!!!" The demon bearcat tried to unleash the attack on the vulnerable virus

"TRY ME REJECT!!" said 7 as she is prepared to die

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Smilerong swung is arm further back from one end in the back of him and quickly gaining momentum to slash his prey

"STOOOPPPPP!!!!!" A Yokaisona halted the attack as the eyes of a young kitten had been unsealed with her sword with small patches of exposed skin from the glued blindfolds.

Smilerong was frozen from the sight of his younger flesh and blood, Bearinmine, staring at him with worrisome eyes, coming out from it was tears of sadness as he became the opposite of his own reflection

"Please don't kill Undyne!" She begged, "I don't want you to be this way!"

Smilerong was starting to bring in his fear as he turned away from his own sister, he covered his own face in shame and flew to the direction where our uncle had been blasted towards to

"Bergie..." She wept as she didn't realize how her reaction affected him this much

"Oh boy... and here I thought I was going to see 5 and 9! They're my best sisters! You however have a brother who was trying to look out for you... but you have to be this disobedient!" 7 explained

"You don't know that! How can no one tell me that my brother has this problem when he's angry?" Bearin yelled at 7 as she explained to her other brothers

"You were a newborn at the time Bearin, Beargamot awakened his Shadowside like a late bloomer should, but it came at the wrong time in a wrong place." I tried to explain the story to her

"What is it then!?" She demanded

"That incident happened in Yokaisona Academy, he was at Junior year when you're still inside your mom. He was often bullied but still kept the anger aside and faced the positives, his love he received from your mom. When you are born however, mom turned away the attention he needed towards you because you are vulnerable and high alarming for your needs. He looked at the negatives and began to grow in his anger he's holding back, causing him to attack the bully and his lackeys that are tormenting him..." Vilgox looked down as he's delivering depressing news to his sister

"I did this... to him..." she begins to cry again

"It is not your fault, no one is at fault here. This action brought Beargamot into hot water and brought fear into the school, causing him to get expelled as the result. Now the yokai students are following the principal's rules by not interacting with you and the bullies are trying to deny the school's decision of Beargamot's expulsion because they're the ones who started the fight and he did it for self-defense." Sugoiyotoko snorted, "if he was there in my school when I was the destructive bully, I regretted fighting against him and tried to defend for his life"

Bearin felt conflicted, she didn't know who's fault it was that their lives ended up miserable. It's her fault that her brother got expelled from Yokaisona Academy and it was his fault for making her feel unpopular and having less friends. "I gotta go find him!" Bearin declared

"Bearin don't! He'll kill you!" Vilgox begged her not to find him, "he'll be there back all calm!"

"But I gotta let him know that he's okay... with me looking at the body I have seen. I wish I can apologize for him, but I think he should do the same for me..." she begged

"I'll go with Bearin, just to be safe!" Sugoiyotoko agreed with her, "I think it's the right time for her to hear Beargamot's side of the story"

"This venture has brought me into scary territory, I must know how this happened to us!" The two ran towards the direction her brother followed and left them decide to camp at Undyne's neighborhood with Virus 7 as their prisoner.

————————————————

Smilerong scurried down to find their uncle and caught four or five unusual scents that isn't recognizable other than his uncle. The smell is similar to a yokai but knows that they're allied with Enma.

"How come you are eager to capture lovable troublemakers like me. Neko-chan!" Brother flirted, I think it's intentional for those who live in the Undertale/Deltarune universe get a chance to flirt your way out of trouble, like how Frisk and Kris did in their games.

"Will you hush Dan, you always get me more irritated to scratch you other than Nezumi Otoko. Seriously, you are strong, but you act like that guy!" The sassiest feline Neko Musume growled at him while he is tied up

"How come you become such a Tsundere! It makes me love you even more when you're playing hard to get" Brother smirked

"You were here with the Bear Kids. Tell us where they are exactly." The mystical boy came foward with geta shoes as he hauntingly asked his old friend

"Well... I would tell you exactly... but are you sure you're with on Enma's good terms?" Brother greeted

"He told me to find Shin and find you to answer some questions to see if what you're saying is true" Kitaro asked the Bear man

"Well what we're doing is to stop this virus invasion, what more do you want us to answer" Brother suggested

"Are you all responsible for this virus attack?" The eyeball popped out to deliver the long-awaited question

"No. Someone we barely know stole the viruses and used them to take over this multiverse. He literally used them in public to frame Bearlywrote and her followers for the actions caused. The young cub I know from a long time is the good guy and tried to stop this threat. I hold hopes for them saving the parent's lives as well as all of our friends" Brother answered, "I care for them because I know they're innocent. I've found out by three virus stooges and I know someone is behind the strings... Did I smell popcorn?"

All four are frightened by the face of one yokai with large teeth, snarling at them with tears in his eyes, "UNCLE COME! WE LEAVE!" Smilerong grabbed Brother with his claws and decided to leave the underground

"Wait! What happened at the battle?" Brother was frightened at the words the monster had spoke

"SHAME SHAME SHAME!!!" He yelled

"Wait no! I was supposed to put the gloves on her paws, but they are responsible for the explosion!" Future Bearly Lord explained

"DONT CARE! RUN AWAY! NEVER GO BACK!" the oni growled as he sprayed an entrance to Comicalla but others intervene to prevent him to escape.

"Stay exactly where you are!" All yokai prepare to strike Smilerong with full force

"MAKE ME STAY! NOBODY CAN HURT ME!" He starts to charge up a glowing ball of paint, but it holds an explosive amount of yoki for a fatal blow.

"They can't, but I can!" Bearin shouted

Smilerong was stiffened as he heard his sister's voice again, he felt scared by the words and shame from her. He curled himself into a ball as he became traumatized as he started to bawl.

"Don't be scared... I'm not hurting you... I am gonna hug you. You said it yourself that a big hug heals the heart..." She walked slowly as her motives drawn her to embrace her broken brother.

"Nonononononononono..." He moved away from her because of his fear of hurting her, but fortunately for Sugoiyotoko, he gently touched his back and reminded him of his vision of him as a good friend.

"Don't cry... I did scary things... more frightening than you are... I don't think you're scary... I always see you as a brother who loved me as I am..." She felt the trembling from the frightened brother by the senses of her hand, "I don't see you as a monster... I only see Beargamot... It doesn't matter if you're forced to harm others... because you got kicked out... what matters is that you're alright... It's okay to get angry at times" she hugged him with a warm heart, making the beast realized her words as this point of time is where she learns the truth

Sugoiyotoko hugged him to help out his friend in need, with all three reverting back to their normal forms. Trokaeyo has gained back his old consciousness, embraced his friend even more. "I'm glad you're okay! I was watching you very upset while TKO was in control! It's like someone injuring one of the cute characters from Mao Mao."

"It's okay... I must ask her why we have this misfortune..." said Beargamot, "you see our mom and dad did something terrible, Lord Enma and his family declared that those who are involved with very horrible crime have their first-born child all disfigured and malformed aside of their own rates. I am one of the odd ones out, ones that are hunted down because they're dangerously wrong, and ones that are the freaks of the yokai-kind. For the remainder of my life, I ignore it, I always got distracted by my mom... I now realize it when you are born."

"How do you do after you got expelled?" Bearin asked him

"well... it is long... I made some new friends... We started to rescue more cursed yokai and relocate them into our cave town. It's hard to find a post-apocalyptic world with a handful of humans and a very large amount of human turf diminishing, but we've found one where yokai found it uninhabitable since humanity was gone." Beargamot explained

"Well... if the battle was over... can I see it?" she begged him

"Well the world is sort of related to Bakugan because it's from the same anime studio. It's the one with a bunch of human stone statues. I'll show it to you when we won." he answered

"I'm glad! I want to meet your friends, that reminds me. Can you guys please let go of my uncle?" She asked Neko Musume

"sure, he did please them with his dirty flirting" the cat girl let go of him back to their side

"This is exactly what Enma thought, you guys are innocent." the boy forgives them, "We will part ways and return to Enma to confirm our reports."

"That's cool, see you around for the onsen!" Brother broke out of the weak rope and waved him back

Kitaro was shocked that the curse furthered him into reaching superhuman strength, they tried to lift the curse themselves but the sudden bursts of energy emitted whenever they tried to remove it by force. The slow-transforming curse is only going to be stopped or reverted by the current Bearly Lord.

"I think Onii-san set up camp with virus 7, we should head back together" Bearin, Beargamot, and Trokaeyo left the area and head back to the campsite where their brothers reside.

7 shook off the paralysis as "Disablism" wore off, she immediately flew away back to the lair without a trace... _Someone will catch me with a good scent_

**(Chapter end)**

**Cubbonyan: I'm glad that things happened in this saddening chapter**

**Vilgox: I know, I figure that he ran away in hiding because she saw him in his Shadowside**

**Akunogan: have you guys heard about from the SU world, I don't think MS Steven is coming due to the show ending in March**

**Ugly: WHAT NOOO!!!!**

**Lucky: don't face the negatives! I have good news! Animal Crossing! Here! A picture of Isabelle in the new game!**

**Ugly: awww!**

**Cubbonyan, Vilgox, Akunogan, Lucky, and Ugly: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue...**

**Chapter 20: Completeness (Decade of Despair)**

**Like and review!**

**Ugly: see you next time!**


	23. Chapter 20: Completeness(DofD)

**Virus 8: oh hi guys! I'm just in the time-out zone with 18, apparently my brother has a similar idea**

**Virus 18: yeah, but mine is just a current trend going around right now**

**8: what is wrong with mine?**

**18: that's so last year, everyone now is loathing on the bad side of cute animated babies! That's why I chose this Neanderthal baby to be the Ice Age Cub!**

**8: and Soramaru thought mine is extremely stupid...**

**18: I'm sorry! I just wanna do like you did with memeing characters!**

**8: is yours Baby Yoda? Probably not! I picked someone that I thought Nonfictioners can boost his power level, but I got the wrong guy...**

**18: he is powerful...**

**8: good luck facing the first reject with your baby body!**

**18: ummmm... we do not own Yokai Watch plus others that have so much potential! I just thought that It'll scare the kids, but they'll likely beat me up!**

**8: definitely...**

**————————————————**

**Chapter 20: Completeness (Decade of Despair)**

**————————————————**

On one day of several spawns returning with new forms, the Bearly Viruses went towards the lair where they reside their master.

Such form of decor has brought them into their attention that they have a party that their boss is hosting. Sparkling cider has appeared on a long range table, and several snacks have been listed for those who has preferences based on their host bodies.

Soramaru arranges the VIP table for him and the other ten seats, waiting for the arrival of the original ten.

A bumbling teddy bear hamster dashed pass 15, 16, and 17 to the chair, Virus 1 has been in a good mood.

Virus 2 is somewhat having some sleep deprivation, he can't wait to tell him that report as he gently sat down while drinking caffeinated coffee in a quick pace.

Virus 3 arrived later than usual, she said that she had been doing some makeup time to cover the bruises from Sugoiyotoko.

Virus 4 has come to the occasion and worn a tuxedo on because it's necessary to look professional for Soramaru's party since his body formed without clothes on.

Virus 6 appeared in a nice outfit that can rival 4's, he sat in between both him and 7

Virus 7 looked all injured without armor on, but luckily she retrieved Undyne's leather jacket from the house before she leave.

Virus 8 was put aside and was ordered not to leave until the announcement is made.

Virus 10 came back with some bandages around her arm, Virus 1 asked, "What happened after the battle?"

"Don't ask you giant gerbil..." 10 replied

"I wonder would our boss would say if the Bear Kids are closer to Hotlands... They might react if they teamed up with Sans..." 7 added

"It would be bad news... you know how slim our chances are to defeat him, it's the thing that gets him quickly tired" 3 stuttered

"Speaking of tired... how are you doing 2?" 4 asked him as he's facing fatigue

"OH THAT!!! I WAS GONNA ASK OUR BOSS THAT!!! I HAVE SO MANY EXPERIENCES TO EXPLAIN TO EVERYONE!!!!" 2 flapped around with his furry, tentacle arms

"Well... I believe you should get some rest after this..." 4 advised

"No! It is cruel not to let him out!" 2 snapped

"Let him out?" All other 7 viruses said it in confusion

"Yeah... that yellow cephalopod has the strength to break out of the shell, but I have to stay awake, because he can break out of me if I'm that vulnerable" 2 explained

"Ohhh" all of them understand that now

"Good evening everybody!" Soramaru comes out of the secret room with a written report, "I have some important news to share and interesting things I have to share with you"

"Ohh!!! What is this going to be?" 11 was glowing with excitement

"You see the successful start on conquering this multiverse as we took over like half of a thousand civilians of the fictional world! The other half has never got the chance to possess them and some have died by doing so. I never forget how 111's, 222's, and 333's group have been slaughtered by trying to possess those valiant heroes. 111's team tried to maneuver the S class heroes but ended up by one punch and getting incinerated. Speaking of incinerated, 222's group died by facing three UA High students and the recent strongest hero, the four died as they got kicked by Izuku, scorched by Bakugo, froze by Todoroki, and blasted away by the angry Endeavor. 333's group has died of by the Spanish forces of evil, especially for the blue bear interfering with their plans. This is a grim reminder that we cannot fail this mission, to take over the universe!" Soramaru informed them in a eulogy of the fallen viruses

"Unfortunately, 221 and 224 only got the weak ones from the hero class. Yuga Aoyama and Minoru Mineta."

"Awww..." every virus moaned from the result

"But I found it nothing cause I found 8 and 18 as the worst viruses for this goal!" Soramaru groaned at 8

"Well I thought it was still alive that meme is!" 8 explained

"These memes don't last long! Nobody takes the raid to Area 51 seriously!" Soramaru added

"Oh..." 8 sighed

"But I'm totally ashamed at your clone too! You can't possess a human baby, especially in the ice age world!" He snapped

18 defended, "but I did this for my senpai's response!"

"Yeah but it's still stupid" Soramaru ignored him as he continued his speech, "I personally want to thank 7 and 3 for taking over a strong character that is from this world and a villain that is one of Bearly's friend's enemies! This time with the three bears on my clutches, I will wait for the Goldilockses who awaited them here."

———————————————

The laughter and the story echoed through the ceiling and was heard from the ears of all three. "I cannot believe that he didn't invite us!" Cuddly groaned

"Don't you forget? He's back in his evil side!" Bakunyan doubted his response

"Is there something that some of us can do? I mean he did separated our weapons and my Lawless!" Bearlywrote replied

"Well I know you guys can't, but I can!" A mysterious bear figure has been snickering in the dark background holding bolt cutters in his paws

"Wait... are you our universe's Monokuma?" Cuddly answered by the description of the small bear robot with an eerie look on his dark right side of his body

Monokuma, or MS Monokuma, has appeared all in what appears to be assisting them, "Khuhuhuhuhuh! I knew you're gonna recognize me through the unpossessed list!"

"That's not what I'm supposed to say to you..." the bear answered

"Monokuma! How are you here? In another game?! In Hotlands?!" Bearlywrote stuttered as he applied the cutters to her chains

"Isn't it obvious, to rescue you!" He said

"Yeah but why are you helping us?" Bakunyan added

"I know that your enemy is that Soramaru guy, he took my students! My Truth Bullets! And my classroom trial room, rearranged it to an execution room! Lucky for this bear body, I managed to survive the wave! As the principal, I still have the small part of me that makes me independent from the psychotic character you love to hate, a significant amount of care and safety!" Monokuma explained to them

"Well it's apart from the whole game thing... what do you want us for?" Cuddly asked

"To help stop the demon of course, but there's a catch to it!" The robot added

"What is it?" She said

"If you want to join with a bear, leave a bear behind!" Monokuma informed them

"One of us has to stay behind? But I cannot satisfy Soramaru that much!" She shooked

"Not me, I never have that much development within me" Bakunyan added

"But I do have that power and I am the only one responsible for the whole virus thing. I must stay behind. To keep my son and my friends motivated to see me saved other than you guys" Cuddly declared

"Makes sense. Considering that Cubbonyan is the one leading the charge, he cares about you more than us. We should surprise them, send all allies other than the ones they send, and get out of here! We have to go somewhere to get to our destination!" Bearlywrote declared

"Like where?" Bakunyan asked

"The treasure room, where our stuff has been taken! They have phones there so it's a good call!" She said as they walked out from the prison room as Cuddly has been left behind to stall the boss, "Good luck out there!"

————————————————

221 and 224 are guarding the doors of what appeared to be a special room that holds dear secrets. It is usual for them getting this punishment other than feeding the viruses with crazy people that are holding up. 221 is admiring his body as he distracts himself from looking at 224's body, I mean nobody wants to possess a perv who surprisingly passed the class along with the rest who did. 224 is looking glum because he got this body by accident as he got flicked away from the other boy students, leaving him stuck with Mineta, "I wish we can reset our bodies..." he said

"No way! Mine's perfect! I just have to deal with the stomachache!" 221 denied that thought

A sudden dash has caught a drift of wind in some viruses' faces, "Whose there!?" 221 pointed his staff towards a rock

"Hey! I'm just trying to get out of here!" The rock pleaded

"Oh sorry about that, I forgot about those living rocks in this world. You can go on ahead" 224 apologized and let the rock go

As the rock moved, three shadows appeared behind them. "Peekaboo!" Bearlywrote surprised them

Monokuma and Bakunyan slashed them with knives and 221 and 224 fainted, leaving the world into dust, "At least I die with no regrets on sticking with him!" "No! I hate this..."

The heroes have lied on the ground are unconscious, "we should get our pens and send us and those two out of here"

The door opened and no traps have been laid for them, the stolen goods most valuable are their weapons. She took back her pen, Nyan Dad got his pen back, and grabbed Bear Dad's pen in a secure place. They grabbed new phones for the new journey and sent them and the heroes to their home.

———————————————

Little do I know that they escaped from the lair, I was at the campground with Vilgox and Akunogan, with others protecting the viruses and Sans from the creatures of the night.

"I just hope that they are dealing with their past right now, it's like looking back in the clown's backstory in AHS..." I replied

"Yeah, I really want him to let go of the past and try to face facts straight to Bearin because she is old enough to know" Vilgox grabbed a glass bottle of grape soda and took a bite out of a burger

"Isn't that a plant-based hamburger?" I asked him

"Nah, I really dig the meat taste and I am starting to go omnivorous from there" he answered

"I see, you don't like plants that much now?" I said

"No, I gotta have some nutrition for the battle, I recently grew in some sharp teeth and eating veggies from those teeth pretty makes it hard to chew." Vilgox finished his food and begins flossing his teeth, he strangely grew in canines that are outside his buck teeth. His buck teeth have one on his right filled in from his physical damage from his dad.

"Are you somehow inspired by Watership Down?" Akunogan said as the conversation gone quiet

"What's that?" Vilgox asked

"It's a violent cartoon movie where there's rabbits killing each other and it is very bloody that we don't want babies to see it" Lucky replied

"Oh... I never heard of that... I was curious. I thought for sure my dad is going to kill me... I have some thoughts about my mom, but she always says that she's a supportive mom that always looked at the positives of my future" Vilgox admitted

"Our parents are supportive, they'll be proud of you for doing something that you think it's right. If you want to eat meat, they'll let you eat it. It's not something that your dad has" I told him

"I'm gonna have another burger..." Vilgox felt uncomfortable as he grabbed one from the bag, Sans requested, "want some ketchup, kid?"

"No thanks Sans, I want to crave some real red meat" Vilgox admitted

"Thanks for asking", He drinks his ketchup bottle and they begin to continue eating.

"Speaking of which Cubbonyan, should you be guarding the virus?" Shin said to me, "Me? But I thought Hebiji was doing-"

I turned to see 7 gone as I saw my brother and sister heading back here with Brother and Trokaeyo behind them, Beargamot said, "I think Disablism wore off on her, I gotta feeling that she's going to tell on Soramaru that we're here"

"Well we better get a move on, we better meet with Yuuki, he told our Keisuke to bring you a gift" Gludra addressed

"That's cool! Where shall we meet them?" asked Shin

"At the entrance of Hotlands, right near the riverside where the river person resides and the nice cream stand where the blue bunny works the best at" Gluesome answered

"Good work my friends! We're almost there, we gotta ignite our way to victory" Lucky answered, "It is only the matter of time until Soramaru decides on what he's going to do with your parents! I have to get my ears back from him and not letting him all to their deaths!"

"Agreed. I don't want him to damage more than just my family's reputation! My mom and dads are worth saving!" I declared

"I bet this is turning into a war... him with the viruses and us along with the SRS... I bet he's going to strengthen his forces to take over the nonfictional world and creating his own empire with him on top" Brother theorized

"I agree with you. He's going to further the invasion bigger than what their former bosses have been aiming for" I admitted

As I look back, I see that my siblings, their oc yokai, and the viruses are a nervous, scared, and some levels of worrying. I look at them with hope and they begin to lift their spirits for one bit.

I look at Hotlands ahead of me and we march onward there to determine our lives once more

**(Chapter End)**

**Bearlywrote: Hey there guys! I heard that you're aquatinted with the reincarnation of Bearly Lord**

**???: yep I'm one of them!**

**???2: totally a favorite among them!**

**???3: 100 percent!**

**Bearlywrote: good! I will tell you that once he's fully ready to come back, we better go there and fight all together to purge this war before Soramaru knows my husband and I are missing!**

**Bakunyan: he will probably forget about us and punish Cuddly instead, we do know that he's going to break again with the bullets... I believe he will endure them...**

**Monokuma: There is a small chance he'll survive but I believe his Shadowside body won't stand a chance in hell for the other bullets that are meant for you two**

**Bearlywrote: I just hope Cuddly will be okay after all of this...**

**Bakunyan: me too...**

**Bearlywrote, Bakunyan, and Monokuma: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue...**

**Chapter 21: The Victory Route**

**Bearlywrote: cheer our kids on and review!**

**Monokuma: see ya next time after Leap Day!**


	24. Chapter 21: The Victory Route

**Papyrus: is it on?**

**Frisk: I think so**

**Papyrus: Greetings my fellow friends! My best friend Frisk and THE GREAT PAPYRUS are with many of the helpers outside to rescue my dearest friend Undyne!**

**Frisk: apparently, we run into Venomous and Shaggy covered in the contaminated virus, they caught her the last time we tried to rescue friends that Cellyne and Friendliness pretty much know about.**

**Cellyne: Yeah, I figure that Junko figure it out to pass through the defenses**

**Friendliness: I just hope that they're alright**

**Toriel: My children, have any of you see Sans?**

**Frisk: Mom! You're interrupting this intro about our summary of the RP that we did with people from Ms. Ficmata's world!**

**Toriel: of gosh I didn't mean to ruin your moment**

**Frisk: it's fine mom, I should end it anyway. We don't own the stuff that our Annoying dog owns, he owns us.**

**Toriel: Don't forget that how Bone-chilling this adventure has to offer**

**Papyrus: GAHHHHH!!! IT IS NO TIME FOR PUNS! WE GOT WORK TO DO!!**

**—————————————————**

**Chapter 21: The Victory Route**

**—————————————————**

The road has become more thin for the group of six, since after the battle with Bearly Junko and Kuma Karan, they began to continue out their adventure.

FC Keisuke and Yuuki are beginning to sense their presence nearby to their destination, with the human boy in our dimension, handling a package in the pocket, holding a special tool.

"The elevator is nearby the exit of the Hotlands, If we took it to the entrance we will meet Gludra and Gluesome" Yuuki replied as they're headed to the doors

"I thought Dan turned back into a human with the help of Gludra, why do you say his yokai name?" Keisuke was confused with the conversation

"About that, he didn't really turned into a human completely. I just made him separated from my body, leaving him thinking he's human as he is sticking to this desire." Yuuki tried to explain to his friend

"That fills in some questions, I can't wait to tell his crush about this!" FC Mukuro rubbed her hands together

"You jerk! We must not meddle in this dimension!" FC Junko smacked her in the back, "We must stop this Soramaru guy and bring those viruses down!"

"We must rescue Cud- -covered her mouth-" FC Jorogumo felt the urge to throw up

"Are you alright? You are starting to hold us back recently... is it because of the air in this world?" FC Keisuke was worried that his friend is unwell

"No... No... the motion from the last battle has brought me out of my comfort zone. I'm a little better now." She said to her friend when she was feeling under the weather, Just a little while longer... I can't explain this during this war... I must free my fuzzy puffball... even if this sickness has been holding me back... I want you to stay alive Cuddly... There is something I have to say to you personally...

—————————————————

Monokuma went forward as we head into my lab back in Comicalla with Aoyama and Mineta behind the robot, "I can't believe we didn't kill the viruses for extra credit from the words of Eraser Head"

"Worse... they drag us out of UA High, the only safe haven for us!" Mineta was freaking out as he was late for school, "I'm glad we're rescued by the criminals and this evil bea-"

"Shut up! He will blow up on us if you say that to him!" Aoyama was scared as he played the games

"Kids, That is what the creators want you two to think of me. I was loved by those words, but they programmed me to do the opposite. For now, I will love to help out with the Bearly clan." Monokuma explained, "I am willing to make things right with the world who are saying that I'm a bad bear!"

"I got the coordinates of Bearly Lord, with "Brother Bearly" on the kids' side, he should probably stop the virus, including the malice that formed Baiporagon. That is something I was studying for a while, I never even drew the body for OG Dan in the Inuyasha world, which lead me to some possible theories..." Bearlywrote explained to Bakunyan and Monokuma

"First, I believe the malice was left within him has formed into the yokai when he goes berserk during the battle with a hypnotized Unbearable that somehow holds a girl captive, but looking back in the crystal ball disproved this first theory. My second is that when he and Nate entered, they are mysteriously transformed into yokai in the feudal world. My third is most likely that when he and his bakugan were separated, the malice decided to play the role as dragon. It is most likely the third theory that Baiporagon was made..." She said

"Yeah... but how come he was in the body of that teen?" Monokuma asked

"Because he is a descendant of the humans that are imprisoning it. That malice should've not been triggered when outside the world prison he resided..." She admitted, "I accidentally unleashed a threat that is now an equivalent of how SU Future would've lead... My greed and anger has ended up breaking the seal the ancestor has placed on... I was trying to fix the situation as I fear that The impure brawling dragon, Purigon, will attack the nonfictioners from the world where the miserable gods brought us enslaved for the share of happiness. That attack will lead to a massive massacre that will lead both worlds in danger from the threat of the dark dragon, teaming up with Soramaru as they'll affect the world as its victims that had caught the COVID-19. This is the real purpose of the Bearly Virus, to defend against enemies that have history with Bearly Lord."

She lowered a screen and a movie played with a re-enactment of what happened, Bearly Lord and Purigon were fighting for the brink of the world, the actor who played the bear unleashed his might and called out his servants to hold him off as the bear took off his fake arms and legs and blood spewing out from the shoulders and thighs. He grabbed a ice cream scooper and grabbed his "eyes", placed all six in place for the summoning of Bearlygod.

The bear jumped out for joy as he bow down to his presence, he did have the god looked at his development, but found strength to pull out two wishes. His first wish is to seal the brawler yokai race into permanent slumber as having their spiritual bodies destroyed and reborn as mortal beings. The energy that was left over from the blast form another monstrous race and began to grow fond of the mortals and decided to protect them.

Bearly Lord's second wish is to have his limbs to have his soul possessed within so the incarceration of him can wield his powers but the destruction part is that he will lose his ability to see the fictional world as his body is starting to expire in the real world.

The wish is fulfilled and sent the limbs to a temple where they can be preserved for the next Bearly Lord...

The movie ended and both UA High boys are crying, "You guys are still here?"

"I thought you would send us back!" Mineta cried

"Well yeah, but in my home, it is already on my own lockdown. I have this power to enter here without fail!" She said, "you guys can stay here until the viruses have been blasted away by friendship"

"Is that a reference to shounen anime?" Bakunyan asked

"Well that helped in the final episode! Twice actually to some enemies in both versions of the anime" She answered

"Good call! Have you decided on what punishment you might give to Soramaru?" Monokuma grinned

"Well... I haven't decided yet, but I hope it's what the kids decide" She grabbed her tools and begin to assemble an army with Bakunyan and the death-loving bear on her side

————————————————

The elevator ride took a little long for them to reach the entrance, they exit the box to see if something had changed, some pathways are jammed and they continued to walk around for another exit

A monitor who is eyeballing them is recorded and some viruses are sounding the alarms. "Oh no! We must make a run for it!"

The characters jumped out and out came 441-446, taking the survivors of the original Danganronpa game: Aoi Asahina, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa, Makoto Naegi, and Yasuhiro Hagakure

"Stop this calamity! We are the despair of Soramaru!" 441 who took the body of Naegi spoke out first in front of Junko

"Please, you're humiliating yourselves because you're what's left of hope!" Junko tried you slash the skins off of the six students

"Don't be so sure... we are aiming at you for what you've done with some of our prisoners!" 444 as Togami dashed out to block them from going back to the elevator

"What prisoners!?" Mukuro shot a couple of times near 442 and 443 who are Kirigiri and Fukawa

"The prisoners that we're supposed to take hostage! Bearlywrote and Bakunyan!" MS Keisuke gasped as he heard their names out of 445's mouth with the voice of Hagakure, "They escaped?! By whom?"

"That is what we're here for! To bring the punishment for freeing them! Innocent or not!" 442 said as words appeared in front of her

"No! That's not why you came here!" FC Keisuke shot back with a verbal bullet

"What! Is that supposed to be special for the classroom trials!?" 446 as Asahina reflect on how this event happened

"In this multiverse, nothing makes that much sense! The time, the power levels, plot holes, everything! You aren't familiar with the Tooniverse if you haven't watched Space Jam!" Yuuki added in FC Keisuke's defense

"What!? No! You dirty Fate Changer's Helpers! Now you upset my 444! You also made me merged with the Genocider Sho personally!" 443 growled at Yuuki for upsetting her love

"Please 443, you are not paying attention to the battle right now..." 444 cringed as he saw her face getting twisted with scissors on her paws

"I AM! YOUR WORRIED FACE UPSETS ME! I HAVE TO KILL THE CUTE BOYS IN FRONT OF US!" 443 snarled at the boys in the group

"Let's charge them head on, with me and my Keisuke on the outside and us on the inside. It is less likely for us to get killed" Yuuki whispered to the team

"I can't hear them! Let's get closer!" 441 declared

"Right you are!" 442 agreed and all of them went forward

All six of the hero group charged right in front of them as they bounced off, "what!? How is this possible?! I thought Keisuke is drained of the ICD's" 441 felt like he underestimated them as they went back to the elevator, "NO!"

"What do we do now!? We were ahead before Soramaru finds out about this!" said 442

"They're heading to the entrance of Hotlands. We must go after them and see what they're up to!" 446 noticed the floor the team is heading

"You're right. We must contact 10, she got a despair on their side before we got to the Danganronpa world" 445 smiled as they took the stairs

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen the robot bear in that school. Every floor. Every room. He's not there." 441 replied

"What if 10 took it and placed it in her room?" 443 thought

"What if Monokuma went out on a killing spree vacation?" 442 asked

"Or what if Monokuma decided to play the good guy and rescued some of the prisoners our master worked so hard to capture." 445 theorized

All of them were silent but they ended up breaking into tears with laughter as they continue strolling, "never gonna happen!"

————————————————

10 looked at her phone and puts on her hair clips with Soramaru's face on it, a call immediately came from her ears, "uh Hello?"

"Hey 10, we're after the prince and the people from the other world, so I guess you should prepare for a rematch with yourself on the main entrance of our lair." said 441

"Oh those despairs... I knew that 100 chose wrong as she picked my sister... that universe's twin sister of mine has gained the upper hand of me as she scratched my arm!" 10 barked

"And I figure you're the right one for the job! Isn't it?" 442 asked

"I'll be there facing the girls in 10 minutes! If you're pulling my leg, I'll kill you and I promise that!" 10 hung up and grabbed her tools for a murder for those with pink blood

————————————————

I stumbled upon a sign in bright lights that said "Welcome To Hotlands" I feel hot under my coat of fur and under my jacket when we came exposed in front of magma.

Luckily for us there is a water dispenser and we drank it until we quenched our thirst. Throughout the whole pathway to our destination we noticed some things different about the journey, for once we visited the pool were Onion-San resides and strangely blue tentacles come out with no head, and there was not a conversation coming from this relative of the octopus monster.

We went to the entrance as we seem and we came across the abandoned nice cream stand. Aside from that we saw an abandoned boat, the river person must've left it behind, but that is also a monster, which is more saddening than it seemed to be.

It confirmed my suspicions that 201X has passed and all monsters have abandoned their lives trapped underground by humans as seven powerful wizards. "Are you okay Onii-san?" Bearin asked

"I'm fine... I was sad that this used to be filled with innocent beings that many humans feared of" I said to her

"We still got Sans!" Vilgox added

"Yeah, but it's not the only one that Frisk has befriended" I said to them

"Well played Cubbonyan!" A giggling voice chuckled in the background has startled the team and out came Virus 2, posing as the artificial life-form who desired to be a teacher.

"Gasp! It's Korosensei!" Bearin was shocked as the teacher glared his eyes at her

"I, I mean we, are not happy for what your assistant did to one of my students! I was gonna use Nagisa as my greatest weapon, but that cat ruined everything when she killed him!" 2 snarled at Bearin and Hideyoshiko stood up for Bearin, "You got it all wrong! I asked her to kill me!"

"Silencio! I just have enough time to get you fixed up and get you possessed by the viruses!" 2 smirked as he tried to grab him, but his tentacles exploded in his hands.

"HAAAAAA!!! What did you make him like this!?" 2 hid behind a column in fear of the fatal blows of Hideyoshiko

"Nothing. I just used Determination!" Bearin joked around

"Murdering one of my favorite students into an abomination is strictly against my rules of being the best teacher" 2 felt the energy to face against her, "you and I are having a battle right now for the claim of Shiota Nagisa!"

"You're on!" Bearin smiles at the teacher as they are heading towards the river

I suddenly want to support her, but it was mostly her battle against a guardian that stood out as the best role model. I decided to not interfere with her and get back on focusing to fight another virus and the people who are waiting for us.

The elevator ringed and the door opened. Uncle Yuuki was there at the front with five other we get to recognize, Both versions of Keisuke, Fate Changer's Junko Enoshima, Mukuro Ikusaba, and my Bear Dad's girlfriend.

"Yuuki! I'm glad you're alright!" Gludra hopped out and pounced on his fiancée, "it's okay Gludra, the encounters are mostly from Pokémon and Danganronpa, but we made it out safely at last."

"Not really. Bearin is fighting against a virus who took over the former Reaper right now. She is with a yokai that has a soul of Shiota Nagisa and Virus 2 wants to possess him and let him become a great weapon for Soramaru." Lucky filled in with his knowledge on what's happening

"Oh no! We gotta save her!" Jorogumo tried to get to the river, but her sudden sickness overpowered her.

"Are you okay?" I came to her for assistance

"I'm fine Cubbo, it's just that I haven't eaten in a while, I felt like I need some comfort food right now, it somehow soothes me." Jorogumo apologized

"Okay, what do you need?" I asked her

"I want some sweet ice cream mochi and some honey to go with it..." she said to him

"Are you sure you're okay Jorogumo?" FC Keisuke asked her

"I'm okay, but we need to stop that monster for taking my boyfriend!" She gets cranky when she thought of my enemy clinging onto my Bear Dad.

I looked back at the battle they're about to have and somehow I felt like I have another additional in my life that I'm going to have

"SURPRISE!" A crash came to the entrance and 10 came before the battle begins, "did you miss me, Me?"

"You! I will take you out! There is enough time for some punishment!" FC Junko raised her fists holding knives as they're about to face her.

The six of the viruses have come back with signature weapons, "we'll back you up!"

"How did you find us!?" FC Mukuro yelled in confusion

"We took the stairs" 444 said to them

"Whatever! We're already together! Right Champion?" Mukuro said to FC Keisuke, "right!"

"Hey Shin! Catch!" MS Keisuke throws an object the resembles a large key chain, up close there are six arks on the chain as they landed safely on Shin's hand

They keys hold Yokaisonas that know Bearlywrote other than Sparkyu: Twinklnyan, Paranyan, Karbonkoma, Gintarjo, Squirrelnyan, and Hoodfox

"Alright Oso, let's go!" He showed off his watch and begins to summon yokai

"COME OUT OUT MY FRIEND!" He turned an ark onto the watch switch as a large bright light has erupted from the mirror that the boy holds, blinding the enemies that comes in contact with the watch.

"CALLING TWINKLNYAN! YOKAI ARK! DO YOUR THING!" He landed the ark onto it as the enemies are weakening

"It can't be..." 10 was blinded by the sight of the Magic bear mirror, "we aren't programmed to combat those with these watches on..."

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Vilgox: I'm upset that I didn't get a battle**

**Beargamot: what are you talking about?**

**Vilgox: you know how Bearin has her hands full with a tired octopus, I'm jealous right now!**

**Beargamot: we got to fight soon against a foe we know**

**Minkaworu: me too, I don't want to be left out as a supporting character**

**Harelequin: it is unfair for us to be left out and we gotta have our Shadowside before our author was sick!**

**Vilgox: good reminder!**

**Vilgox, Beargamot, Minkaworu, and Harelequin: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue...**

**Chapter 22: Turning Point**

**Beargamot: remember to review!**

**Vilgox: love you!**


	25. Chapter 22: Turning Point

**Cubbonyan: hey guys! I heard that you got the message on our author's update related to the Coronavirus**

**Bearin: well, we didn't mean that the virus story has somewhat offended everyone because it came at the wrong time.**

**Beargamot: like the message, we are trying to finish Multidimensional Surge 3 as soon as possible!**

**Vilgox: we should probably get it out of the way for the next story that doesn't revolve around the viruses again because COVID-19 became a pandemic **

**Lucky: This and the next three chapters will conclude MS3!**

**\- Turning Point (This chapter)**

**\- Bailing Bears**

**-Soramaru Trials**

**-Epilogue: stretching 10**

**Ugly: if we can't finish it by den, den it's up to you to decide our fates...**

**Akunogan: Don't be so dark son**

**Brother: this battle has just got started!**

**Bearlywrote: for the sake of our future, we do not possess everything that we try to use! It is a passion for writing stories for my friends!**

**Bakunyan: Anyways... enjoy this while you're safe!**

**————————————————**

**Chapter 22: Turning Point **

**————————————————**

The bright light brought upon an older nyan that is signature with her purple hijab scarf. She landed all fiercely with her weapon, "the power of Dimension City compels me!"

"Twinklnyan!" Beargamot and Vilgox was stunned by her entrance

"Hello kids! We got your message! Shin! Call out the others while they're still stunned!" She asked the boy

"Not today Twinklnyan! Not today!" Virus 3 snarled at her with the familiar form

"You there! Lwinknyan does not belong to you! She belongs in the soulball!" She striked back

"In your dreams Muslim nyan! I took her to expand the horrors of this multiverse!" said 3, "you and your friends cannot save your beloved Bearlycute!"

"As if! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She yelled at her with her earrape scream

"NYEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 3 cried by the pain from her receiving ears

Shin sprinted behind a rock and summoned the six other yokai, "KARBONKOMA! PARANYAN! SPARKYU! GINTARJO! HOODFOX! SQUIRRELNYAN!"

The portal opened up and came out six yokai, two or three of them were nyans, one of them is a lion-dog, one of them is a fox, and one of them is a bear named Sparkyu.

"We came as soon as you call Kei- I mean Shin!" Paranyan thanked him for the summoning

"Well Twinklnyan's in trouble with this virus! Bearin and Hideyoshiko is over at the river facing another virus and the others are cornered by Soramaru's minions!" Shin said to them

"Yeah but who are they?" Hoodfox asked about Junko and her team

"Cubbonyan will explain later!" Shin replied, "we must rescue his parents!"

"About that Shin, there is something you guys should know." Keisuke said as he went to check on the boy from the past

"What is it?" Shin asked

"It's about two of the three bears kidnapped..." Keisuke spoke out as Shin's eyes widened

———————————————

Bearin and Hideyoshiko hopped on top of the dog boat as 2 sprinted towards them around in circles, "careful Bearin, he can attack you from any angle"

"True, but it'll be a true battle if we speed things up a little..." she said as she used her pen to shapeshift into a syringe with neon pink fluid and impaled it to the monster

"What did you do?!" Hideyoshiko asked her

"Just hold on to the neck of the boat and hand me your old notebook of your teacher" Bearin suggested as he brought her his notebook and do as she ordered.

The boat floated and quickly gained the speed of the target, "YOU SEE... I CHANGED THE REGULAR SPEEDING FOR THIRTY MINUTES TO MATCH THE SIMILAR SPEED AS YOUR TEACHER!!! I KNOW WE SHOULD GRAB THE ADVANTAGE!!!" She yelled

"YEAH... BUT HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BATTLE HIM WITH THIS SPEED!?" Hideyoshiko pointed it out

"DON'T WORRY!!! YOU AND I HAVE A GRAPPLING ABILITY INCLUDED!! WE SHOULD BE OKAY ON BATTLING ON THE BOAT, BUT WE MUST ALWAYS TOUCH THE BOTTOM TO STAY IN PACE!" Bearin explained

"OKAY!" He understand as the virus gains up on them

"You might as well give up cat! It is my privilege to protect my Soramaru from your harm!" 2 snarled as he was talking

"Well we should say that when you get tired and wet!" Bearin added

"Nonsense! This virus's body is waterproof! The water weakness has no affect on this octopus!" 2 growled

"Yeah, but aren't ya gonna kill us!? You big alien!" Bearin teased him

"Why you!? I'm no alien!" 2 sounded distorted as if Korosensei was trying to break free

"If you're so mad Mr. Grim Reaper, I would love to battle with you on the boat and land a punch on my cute face" she continued to taunt him

"Oh yeah?! I'll say that I'll do! I'll be all offensive towards you and tear that body apart!" 2 landed his feet on the boat but he felt a sudden discomfort with his head and stomach..., "Ughhh... why... how can I get it... I never have sea sickness..."

"You should've grabbed these notes before possessing my teacher!" Hideyoshiko turned into his Shadowside and cornered him to the edge, 2 begins to throw up and metallic colored vomit comes out , "you bested me in fact... I want to prove that I can be the smart one... after Virus 5's passing... I thought I had the chance... I'm sorry 5... I wish I can face you for wits right now..."

"It's alright number 2, I think of you out of all ten as my best frenemy"

2 looked up at a ghostly figure under a familiar black hood, "5?"

"You're right Number 2, it's me, Number 5. The most intelligent one" 5 said in her ghostly form

"But I don't understand... Soramaru said you died of suicide..." 2 begins tearing up

"I came back here to see you struggling, I want you to rest up your energy for the battle" 5 said to him

"I can't... he'll break out when I do that..." 2 continues crying

"He won't break out..." 5 grew closer and closed 2's eyes and he was brought into a long slumber as his body fell into the water without waking him up

She faded away as Bearin and Hideyoshiko exited out of the ride all dizzy, "that's one shaky ride. I say that Virus 2 won't be bothering us for now..."

"Yeah, you said it..." he said

————————————————

The Despair Virus team grow more angry at Mukuro when she takes the charge, "I never expected to aim at my sister, she always loved herself getting tortured"

"Oh you... you always feel like that when we fight! But don't you worry, I want a greater sister on my side other than that one you disposed of" 10 teased her

"We do not disposed her! We got rid of the virus within her! Continue with your sadist talk and I will call you annoying!" FC Junko alerted her as she grew more angry and viruses 441-446 have looked at the enemies with darkness in their eyes

"You really think you can defeat us!?" 441 replied

"I don't care if you're on a TV show! We must cure you all as soon as possible!" Lucky declared, "guys, let's prepare "Operation: Keepaway"" he whispered

"No. Way. Too Dangerous!" said Eugene

"Yeah, but how are we going to get to his lair?" said Ray

"The secret room with the Amalgamates. We can sneak there and took this route under the lair as possible. We just need a handful of people to succeed this game and retrieve my ears back!" Lucky explained as he holds a blueprint of the core and Alphys' lab

"We'll go to the pathway with you!"

"Who said dat?!" Ugly was startled as he turned to see Vilgox and Harelequin

"Well we got you... let's see... how about you Jack? Hebiji?" Lucky added as he recruits more people in his team

"Well it's more nostalgic than taking a risk!" Said Hebiji, "We'll go! And so does my boyfriend!" He grabbed Minkaworu's arm

"Well I should stay at this location to fight..." stuttered Jack, "but you guys get to do the risky stuff! I'm in!"

The team headed towards the lab in Hotlands as Shin's team and my team is facing their own worse nightmare.

"You ready to face despair?" 10 growled as Bearin showed up with her human Shadowside and Beargamot openly revealed his scarier form in front of his siblings with his claws sticking out. My Shadowside has been revealed again, but this time I let my arms protect myself. We'll never know if this place is booby trapped...

"I'm ready to see the light... see the horror that awaits us from the elevator... see the people I've been hoping for alive..." I swallowed as 10 and I slashed our weapons constantly and we went all out.

Beargamot was gnawing the bodies out of the way as they tried to make it to the elevator, he begins slashing them, but to no avail. FC Junko, Mukuro, and Jorogumo has been healing the tankers with healing items, health recovering monster food, and healing magic, as they tried to make through the battle.

The Yokaisonas have use the Yokai Watch Movie method of whacking enemies with toon hammers, with professional experience from Squirrelnyan and Hoodfox. Twinklnyan was still fighting off against her opposite with a virus within, but this time with a knife in her paws.

Brother and Akunogan were in between both paths as Sans begins talking to them in their language

"So... what shall you guys do? Redoing the teen angst arc?" Sans suggested

"Stop joking around Sans! Bearly is in the Core! We got to catch up ahead before the outside sickness took over her!" Brother guessed

"You mean feeling super sad over something that Soramaru have done?" Akunogan asked

"Yeah that! I know just the method to reach there!" Brother dig through his pocket and retrieved the drinks he got from the candy store

"Frobscottle... I always wanted to try some but it'll go right through me... literally! Hehehe!" Sans laughed

"This would work with the mentos... the eruption goes upward when used on regular soda" Brother explained, "Bearly Lord was the first to discover the rocket science way of this with these mints and this soda, on a fictional being. He drinks it and it erupted from the other end with the mints coming first."

Akunogan prepared the launch with him on the back as wings and began countdown.

"Sorry I cannot stay longer, Tori and Frisk were waiting for me back home. Have a good launch with the boss then!" Sans winked as Brother inserted the strange bottle into his mouth with the soda and mint. The reaction happened and bubbles began to go downward faster than expected. Brother drank his fill and blasted off faster than the viruses can fly.

The takeoff has happened above them as the team overpowered the villains and claimed victory for the elevator and the viruses have been distracted by the smelly blast off of the reincarnation of Bearly Lord and Impurigon.

———————————————

"WE'VE WON!!!" Smilerong chanted as he hugged Bearin

"That's great... we're so close to our parents!" Bearin cheered as well

"Not yet, we're far from your parents..." Shin answered

"What do you mean?!" Twinklnyan said as the other team knew the truth

"Well according to the Danganrompa team... they fought us for something that we didn't do..." Jorogumo explained

"Like what?!" Trokaeyo asked

"Your mom and Nyan Dad... they have escaped!" Shin explained honestly

"What!?" Bearin screamed

"Mom and dad escaped!?" Beargamot was stunned

I was shocked in my head and I figured out who was left behind "That leaves Soramaru with Bear Dad..."

"Cubbonyan, I'm so sorry..." Hideyoshiko apologized

"It's not your fault... there's gotta be an explanation of how they got our without Bear Dad..." I cried as Jorogumo got close to me, "you don't have to be sad right now... I feel your pain. I missed your father deeply"

She let me on her arms near her belly, I feel like it's a blessing as if I was her child. A sudden bump has startled me a bit, I feel as if her heart is calling me that if it's alright with her being with me. If I imagine if I was born instead of made, it would be her to be my mom.

The motherly comfort has brought me back into the battlefield and being to understand the real mission here. My Bear Dad is in trouble and we must rescue him, with all our hearts.

**(Chapter End)**

**Cubbonyan: No preview due to speeding on writing our chapters! **

**Cubbonyan, Bearin, Beargamot, and Vilgox: next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue!...**

**Chapter 23: Bailing Bears**

**Bearin: Don't forget to like and review!**

**Beargamot: see you soon!**


	26. Chapter 23: Bailing Bears

**Monokuma: Hello my peeps! It's time for another day at work fighting against this virus!**

**Bakunyan: that's right! I got the team behind me as we are outside Mt. Ebbot!**

**Bearlywrote: Don't say our plans out loud hon, they might be spies around**

**Bakunyan: sorry**

**Monokuma: Don't be, because we're taking down Soramaru with pride! I'll make him pay for stealing despair from me!**

**Bearlywrote: me too, but he kidnapped us and abused my creations! He literally broke some villains out of prison! Glad it's not All-For-One...**

**Bakunyan: how do you know?**

**Bearlywrote: I have this digital pad I got back at my lab. It listed all characters that they're likely captured by the viruses**

**Monokuma: wow, sounds organized! A good way to kid- I mean steal victims for certain crimes! That programming got the best of me...**

**Bearlywrote: for short, we don't own Yokai Watch plus others that are owned by my friends!**

**Bakunyan: Anyways, let's get this game done!**

**———————————————**

**Chapter 23: Bailing Bears**

**———————————————**

The elevator sprung upward slowly due to the expanded capacity of our combined team. I was in front of the pack and prepared to strike forward, Bearin understand how I feel and wanted to battle anyway because of the bad guy's attempt to kidnap their mom and dad. Beargamot also sided with her in comfort when it comes to our family that is about to be threatened by Soramaru

The air travel from above has landed on the chain that is connected to the roof. The chain means that Bearly was possibly holding onto it before certain death. He and Akunogan slid down and it was Cuddly who was tied up

"Cuddly! Where's Bearly?" He asked him

"She was rescued, so does Bakunyan. Rescued by Monokuma." Cuddly sighed

"Monokuma!? The despair bear of Danganronpa?!" Akunogan shrieked

"Yeah. He told us that one of us stay behind to distract Soramaru. I don't know what he's cooking but I'm sure it'll be topped with Mondo Butter!" Cuddly smiled

"You made me hungry for some pancakes... but not the Jerry kind..." Brother replied, "Bearly or not, I'm busting you out!"

"Not so fast intruder!" ??? Shouted

"Huh?!! Second Me!!!" Brother snarled at Baiporagon as he got irritated by the nickname

"Actually Traitor, you're Second Me..." He pointed his spear towards his chest and begins to summon more viruses on his side, bringing them back to the cell and begin tying them with Cuddly, "Hahahaha! I've finally defeated Bearly Lord! I figure you guys fit as replacements for the escapees, but you can possibly stand a bullet or so. Come on men, we got Cubbonyan to catch and he has to witness the power of my overlord!"

"No! You can't have him!" Brother was struggling to get out, but it was no use, the chains are Artist-proof. Cuddly lowered his head as he looked towards the struggling boy turning into a bear, "you took his arms and don't care about the bear curse?"

"Yeah... Bearly Lord has called upon me... he told that I am full of humanity and can be a perfect catalyst to my sister... but he didn't pick those low of that because they became the Brave way, losing their sanity and became a savage animal." Brother confessed

"How charming... I have something too... I still have that wedding ring with me... you might not noticed but-" Cuddly tried to explain but Brother added, "I know, you're madly in love with her"

"I just hoped that she went back home... it seemed like it started to get worse from there... but I wanna see her with me making a comeback! I would love to battle Karan again but this time I won't go gentle and scratched her deeply with my spear!" Cuddly added with a creepy look on his face

"You're starting to get scary as Beargamot here..." Brother felt unsure as he saw the bear's face

"Not as scary as Deadly! I transformed myself into that before the battle has gotten into a rocky start! And now they're trying to kill us with truth bullets, Soramaru reverse engineered it to make us break with the sins we've committed." Cuddly confessed

"WHAT!? I BLAME THE BEAR FOR MAKING THEM LEAVING YOU BEHIND!" Brother shouted

———————————————

"Aaaa-choo!" Monokuma sneezed

"Are you okay?" Bakunyan checked on the robot

"I'm fine. One of the anime rules that is permanently engraved, gossip about someone and that someone sneezed" he replied, "now let's talk about punishment... Our neighbors suggested that we give our enemy redemption"

"They don't understand the whole story, Baku. He is a fusion between two virus yokai, one who is curious and the other is full of negligence. They aimed the redemption towards the Onimaru one, but they didn't realize that Karan blocked his sensitive side and let the darker side take control of the operation. I might intervene and let my stepson listen to my plans carefully, or else Soramaru will win." She suggested

"Oh... what are we're going to do with The Soranaki one?" Bakunyan said to her

"I know the perfect execution for a malevolent yokai like him!" Monokuma grinned mischievously

"Go on..." Bearlywrote looked at him with squinting eyes

————————————————

"Now first we must tell Lord Soramaru about the bears escaping!" Baiporagon suggested as the dark aura intensified

"But Bai can we wait for another time?" Jijo asked him

"No! Because he must know what happened! The 440s squad found them gone with the slim bear behind! It means large to capture them all and execute them with sadness and guilt!" Bai snorted with anger as he head into the main hallway, "Well I want to see his reaction anyway when he sees them in person"

"Sir! I have some very bad-" Bai barged in as Soramaru is watching TV prior to the big battle

"NOOOO!!!! DONT CRY MY BOY!!! I HATE TO SEE YOU SUFFER!!!" He begins to cry very loud when he saw a pink character grow out of control on his screen

"Sir..." Bai was confused about what he witnessed

"Master?" Jijo tilted his head while seeing his master's face

"Boys! Right on que!" Soramaru paused the program and began to wipe his tears, "I want to lower the prisoners now. Cubbonyan is coming with some fresh meat. His parents would be in tears when I'm through with them! Sure my Oni side took most of the emotional blows, but I am still evil!"

"Hey 1000! Recharge me!" Soramaru commanded her to add more resistance to his body

"Yes Soramaru" she placed more onto her master and see him growing himself with more confidence

"Call everyone over 4, The final battle has just begun! My minions can face the weaklings while I get a chance to fight Cubbonyan! Once he hits me, a bullet will strike at whoever he loved!" Soramaru grabbed a sweatband and placed it around his head.

"I've been meaning to tell you that-" Bai tried to reply but no avail, Cubbonyan has arrived by an elevator chime.

————————————————

Lucky, Ugly, and his backup team are entering through True Lab to find a shortcut towards the enemy's lair. The floor wasn't been too clean since the amalgamated monsters have left here to reunite with their families. I guess with the barrier gone, the least they can do is to clean up after themselves and turn this place into a historical site for the humans.

Vilgox wondered about Ugly since he somehow got a new ability that he puppeteer so many old plushes and makes them into armor. I guess it might've been the spore thingies, but those spores supposed to sprout good viruses instead of bad ones.

"I got a good question Ugly, Why do you have spread spores on toy-related worlds?" Harelequin asked him before Vilgox did

"I dought about it. I have some ability dat commanded toys. I dink toys are sentimental friends dat are willing to help out. I help dem, I help Transmitter out and dey came to me. I am finally useful!" Ugly smiled

"That's good to know. I might ask my master to figure you out" Lucky added

"How long should we go to the lair?" Jack interrupted

"I think about five minutes. There is an elevator that is leveled with the Core and New Home. Since he has no brains to know about that place then we're safe." said Tikk

"Not for long! Laser arrow!" A blast shot Tikk on his weak point and begins to wither

"TIKK!!!" Lucky screamed at his friend facing irreversible death

"Not bad for the critter one, now onto the hard parts! Come on out Transmitter! Or I'll kill more of your virus friends!" A virus claims the body of Odd Della Robbia

"Come on Lucky! You gotta go! You're our only hope!" Tikk begged him

"But Tikk!" Lucky was crying at his dying words

"Don't argue! I have hope for you! I am going to die a good virus than those evil ones you have seen!" Tikk reassured that it's going to be okay

"I don't love seeing you die..." he cried

"Then go! I hate seeing you upset..." His final words brought the team to run into a different room.

"Well it's been a good run huh?..." Tikk had already became dust and that virus called Virus 20, brought in four more members to hunt the gang down

"202, 203. The Transmitter has arrived here, thinking that our master is dumb about not finding him here, I want you to kill his friends that are our hosts are totally familiar with it." said 201

202 and 203 claimed the bodies of Yumi and Ulrich as 204 and 102 claimed the bodies of William and Aelita. They are also teamed up with orders from their faux master.

"I understand. The Transmitter is not allowed to live any longer. We kill the others and the reject to claim him and terminate him permanently." 202 agreed and they split up as the heroes are trying to find the power switches to get to the lair through the elevator.

Vilgox and Harelequin has fled to the left direction to find one of the switches. It was hard to go through a hospital setting with a samurai on their tail, "come out you pawns!"

Vilgox is small enough to hide from him, but his unnatural permeated odor of black tea has caught the attention of 202.

His response was to throw stuff at him and some managed to get a scratch on his skin. The skin somehow bleeds and causes the rabbit to grow all twitchy.

"You little rabbit boy! I'll have you for dinner!" He lifted his sword up and Harelequin defended him somehow, she didn't look like the same girl he made. She looked like she came out of the Star Wars parody movies and embraced her heroism in the form of grossness as a ravaging rabbit that is pure nightmare fuel.

Harible. That name describes her damaged life horribly. The twitchiness has become some sort of pain I've received from teething. The rugged hair of her and her teeth are alerting him to fight back, but he doesn't want to fight right now.

"I still hold my promise Bergie... I will be strong along with you..." Vilgox stood up and jumped right at Bearly Ulrich with his predator fangs showing. He tore the skin off of 202 and died slowly

The growth he felt was unnecessary, but he has to for their own survival. He spat out the skin and let the virus die back into the unconscious boy. Vilgox shook off his urge for blood and sends him to his home. Both him and Harible activated the switch and headed back to the elevator room.

Jack and Hebiji activated the other switch and they don't see anyone that could harm them on the way back. Minkaworu singlehandedly put Bearly Yumi unconscious as he went to the third switch.

Lucky was heavily guarded by his virus team and he was uncomfortable with walking through the flowers. The three viruses are still at large around here, but they managed to get the power switch on.

"You won't go near our master!" 204 draws his giant sword towards them. There was no dolls and plushes Ugly can use, but the hallways seemed small for Eugene.

Lucky decides to call out them with a high-tune whistle. Strangely, it makes the receivers temporary deafness to hear the arrival of their friends.

Minkaworu unleashed a Shadowside into a thin, long, slim white Asian dragon and bite William's sword with a powerful bite force. His telekinetic energy lifted 204 into the wall and returned to his small, mongoose body.

"Another dragon on our side! Cool!" Jack was astounded by the form Minkaworu took as he recalled that the last three big beasts are dragon inspired.

"Now you like him?" Hebiji said with a sassy tone

"Well yeah, I think he's more of a wise dragon than an angel" said Jack

"But he is my lover! You can't have him!" Hebiji frowned

"Can't we all share what we love?" The satyr crossed his arms

"Never mind that! We must save this multiverse! Ray, Sphere, and Eugene, call the others back." Lucky commanded them

"Okay." Ray replied as he reported to Vilgox that they're returning to the elevator, but no response. "That. Ain't good." said Eugene

————————————————

102, one of the girl versions of virus 2 clones, has appeared in front of the elevator and 201 smirked as he pinned Vilgox to the ground. "Let's hope that Transie doesn't go forward as long as yo got pinned!"

"You are sick Bearly Odd! I can face you myself!" Vilgox growled at him with menacing teeth

"How about I'll fight your opponent for your safety!" Harible snarled

"That's easily for you to say Meg. You are a punching bag! You are very well the best thing if left unharmed..." 201 explained the truth

"Not true! Ever since Bearly Impact, my family has seen remorse and sorrow for what they have become of the actions the creators have to please the audience! As I know the audience is worried about be continuing to be this way, but I hate how MacFarlane treats me! I believe this OC Artist has freed me because of my continuous struggle... I don't know how you got me out... but I trust you..." she cried and 102 has teared up a little and begins to wander back outside

"Now you get to see him getting tortured! Have fun living the life of seeing your loved ones killed!" 201 has placed his paw in Vilgox's neck, as he triggers his ability, he attacked something softer than the rabbit, a Pokémon substitute doll. "What!"

"You might as well torture her as what her Creator did, but she cannot stand another loved one leaving her!" Vilgox unleashed his dark side as he somehow grow back his torn ear and other missing parts from his body.

His fur becomes more white than his minty colored fur. His fangs have become longer than average and his craving for blood grow intensely. He is no ordinary rabbit yokai, he is a vampire rabbit yokai. A rare species of dracukais that are far superior than Dracunyan. His paws unleashed claws sharper than his boyfriend's and begins to claw the skin off of 201 and the virus screamed in agony as he witnessed horror from this assistant of Cubbonyan's. "Is this the end... of my virus life..." 201 faded away and the body of Odd came out a bit unconscious.

"I guess he's okay from the battle... Vil! Stop that!" Harelequin noticed her friend almost grab hold of Odd as he's about to drink his blood.

"I said stop!" She smacked him and brought him back into earth. "Oh gods... I'm starving... I get hangry when this happens... I just need blood for the next day..."

"Now that explains how Beargamot has bite marks all over his body..." Lucky understood as he witnessed the battle

"It is embarrassing... I know Bearlywrote has blood packs for me... but I prefer to have Beargamot's blood... it's so tasty..." Vilgox is drooling over the thought of his crush's red fluids

"We can get them later! Now, we must go to Soramaru!" Harelequin dragged Vilgox into the elevator after sending Odd to their home.

They have room for a few more, allowing the OCs to go next. Lucky and Ugly went there next and Ray came in last. Sphere and Eugene are too big to enter the elevator and they set the elevator to the lair.

"Eugene hope. You save. World." said Eugene

"I have faith in you Lucky!" Sphere saluted him as they're about to close the elevator.

"I thank you for all of your assistance! Protect the elevator with your lives at stake." Lucky ordered them

"Aye aye! Sir!" They said as they shut the elevator door. A laser sound has made to seal the door completely and heard shots from outside, must've been the Bearly viruses striking back. Lucky said he knows that Eugene and Sphere would held a promise as they are good deep down.

Lucky wept his tears as if either his friends won't come back to see him winning. Ugly know that they won't die in vain as they're in the basement.

————————————————

I glanced at the enemy as he petted 4 or Jijo, "I've been expecting you Cubbonyan!"

"Nya!~" Jijo purred

"Soramaru. You didn't harm my parents, didn't you!?" I yelled

"Oh yeah, I was preparing for this!" He pushed the button, "Take a good look at your sweet, loving caretakers of your life! Struggling in fear! Worried about their beloved child! Seeing loved ones hurt in one way or another!" The lowered chain revealed Cuddly, Akunogan, and Brother Bearly.

"Cuddly!" Jorogumo shouted at him, he looked down and saw her crying out emotionally with him being distressed

"Uncle Dan!" I cried out

"No way! I just hope that your mom sort of looks like him but no doubt! I won! You've lost! Now give in! So your loved ones don't get hurt!" Soramaru boasted that he claimed victory

"Take a good look behind you..." I told him

"What are you talking about?" He looked to see the prisoners, and glanced at Baiporagon, "Bai, where's the two other artists!?"

"But sir, you didn't listen to what I'm saying! Bearlywrote and Bakunyan escaped and left Cuddly behind! In addition, I captured Bearly Lord and his accomplice instead!" Bai recapped the whole event

"Oh crap! I did this whole intro without noticing that the two we're missing!? Great!... now I gotta do the introduction all over again with a different story! You kids go sit down until I get the bullets changed or something!" Soramaru was embarrassed for the whole mixup and started blushing

"No way! We're here to fight you for ruining our multiverse! Your act should be improvised and let the battle continue with your minions on your side!" Yuuki argued

"Well somehow some of them are upset that they are defeated as you got in my house. I am disappointed as well as embarrassed! I don't feel like it's a great battle... I should do something like 2 haven't done... sleep..." Soramaru felt tired as he was the Genocide Sans and begins snoozing while they're still confused on what's going on...

————————————————

Lucky was observing the basement under the battlefield that took place, they found some fusion sprays that belonged to the Fan Artist Helpers Workplace. Some of which are empty and some of them included their journals.

'Day 17, I was inside of the belly of a slime monster. I didn't know that this character has a stomach deeper than the ones from Slime Rancher. The freakin part about it is that there's a dragon inside and he's a tsundere type. Along with that was a fire spirit, he must've been a fanatic at a game with the dragon friend. I discovered that this stomach has solidified objects reflecting on the man who died before, which included cell phones. I took one of them and browse through a dating site, but that's where I've met the Soranaki Virus...' Lucky read it and browse through the current one

'Day 2,205, Sora and I are arguing over about it situation with the prisoners we have got. He is starting to look down on me as I grew fond with the enemies. I was wondering to myself, why should I hang out with him in person?! I should probably go to the redemption side but he denied about it and I hate that! I wish we should break up! But now he ordered 1000 to get some "adjustments" to our "relationship". I don't want this to be like Malachite with me being Lapis and him being Jasper. I wish I can date some other virus that has compassion, like the Transmitter! I find him amazing with the six eyes he has... I love him so much. I wish he could figure out a way to separate us...'

Lucky realized what he had to do and grabbed the fusion can. He noted that the Onimaru virus was struggling to stay as Soramaru. If Karan was in fact unconscious, Sora's control will be overpowered by the attacked virus he once loved.

"Ugly, take these eyes and hide your ears to pretend to be me." Lucky ordered him

"Why Lucky, I don't get it! I don't say the T's and H's all togeder." Ugly denied

"I know, but I have a plan. It might work if you convince him for a few minutes without the Th's and persuading him to battle as possible before grabbing my ears back! Please?" He said

"Okay! I'm ready when you are!" He put on some blue dye to match his master's fur, he placed fake eyes on, and hid his ears nicely. Ugly entered behind the team and he did the best impersonation of his boss. "Yo Soramaru! I declare you bring your ears back to me! THIS INSTANT!"

"Woah! Transie... you're alive! And full of hatred towards me! I respect your pride but I like those ears! They give out the Alpha in me!" Soramaru smiled

"So you like to keep them? Not a chance mister! This room is as vivid as the classroom courtroom trial thingy! I would love to face you off in a battle!" Ugly stood out in his best outfit and Soramaru has stood up not bored, "Now that's exhilarating!"

Lucky slid down from the chain and began spraying the three prisoners with mystical energies. "What the hell are you doing!?" Bai spotted him and brought out the viruses and pressed the bullet fire button on them

"NOOO!!!" I was shocked to see the riffles aiming at them and begin firing.

Over a minute of gunshots, A giant arm crawl out with a special temporary spear broke through the cloud of gunpowder. The arm resembled like a bear but this one has dragon's wings. The bright blue and purple coloring reminds me of the spirit guides in Coco. Bear dad, Uncle Dan and Uncle Baro was fused with the help of Lucky.

I'm glad he's a lucky bug

"GRAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The Bear dragon glanced at Soramaru for vengeance and he commanded everyone, including 1000 to take him down.

"I DO NOT WANT TO BE BEATEN BY MY ONE IVE POSSESSED!!!!" Soramaru ordered 1 and 3 to attack him, but he smacked them away from him. 6 and 7 tried to aim actual weaponry at him, but he flung his spear at them without injuring them. 2 and 10 were back in action and tried hundreds of methods of hurting them.

The bear dragon breathes fire above, burning the place down. Now Soramaru was beyond angry and commanded Karan to attack him like before, "KUMA KARAN!!! DESTROY THEM!!! DESTROY THEM ALL!!!"

"You might as well go again cause I once bested you! Say goodbye to your life!!!" She was maximizing her powers to match her opponent

"Do as you like Karan! We know that your actions brought those two together!" They said to her

"YOU'RE LYING!!! He should've never gotten to the forest in the first place! That son of yours should've never called Jorogumo and Bao En because of my success! I'm here for you, her, your child, and your Keisuke. Champion or not, they must die for the sake of my future! They will die because of your weakness towards attracting woman like me... even if you're evolved into a human, it doesn't change the fact that you're a hideous being that can even get a chance of love from someone bad as her!" She sweared at him being like that, Cuddly within the fusion was angry at her and begins to split up with hatred towards her, "I'M. NOT. WEAK!" Cuddly attacked her with brute force without his signature weapon.

"BEAR DAD NO!!!" I went towards him as he goes berserk towards Karan in his Shadowside form, Bearly Deadly. I shouted to get his attention but he didn't seem to listen. He flung her to the wall, but he didn't seem to care, he continued on fighting her until she actually died.

I want to grab out either souls, but that won't do any good. He'll either kill her or she'll kill him.

He attacked her viciously until she's finally unconscious, breaking the spell that was placed on Soramaru.

"BEAR DAD! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!!!" I continued crying out for him, but he don't seem to respond to me anymore.

"Please stop this Cuddly!" My dad stunned by the voice who cried out as he was about to give in his final blow to the Japanese girl.

Jorogumo approaches to him gently as he is still on his berserk side, "Stay away... I don't want to hurt you..."

"You did your best to repay me... you got her down for us..." she grow closer as he begins to feel his emotions plucker as he started to go back to his senses when her lips met his for a long time.

"But... you're not hurt..." My bear dad cried as she embraced him

"Seeing you tied up made me hurt... but seeing you all angry and fighting Karan made me feel like I'm you talking my way into your head right now and see you crying, reminded me of how we met..." she confessed

"Joro..." He hugged her happily

———————————————

Soramaru felt like he isn't controlled by his evil side anymore, "NO!!! 1000 WAKE UP!!! I DID NOT STEAL THOSE EARS FROM A VIRUS, FRAME BEARLYWROTE, CAUSE THIS WHOLE CHAOS TO SEE YOU KNOCKED OUT BY MY ENEMY!!! YOU GOTTA KID TO FIGHT!!!" Soramaru yelled at Karan to snap out of it.

"Sorry Soramaru. Sooner or later your body will split and you, the actual villain, will have to face the consequences!" Lucky crosses his arms

"No way! I won't give up! Not without my ears!" Soramaru struggled to stay away, but his ears felt a little different, "what? Fakes!?"

"What are your orders, Transie!" Jijo responded to Lucky, who did the switch

"4! Don't betray me!" Soramaru gasped

"It's over Soramaru! It looks like your leadership is over!" The older version of Nate, along with FC Keita and Duri came behind him

"No! I'm forever president!" Soramaru begged

Others from the SRS have been surrounded the group, "that's the guy!"

The Bearly Viruses have immediately changed their behaviors and began to rebel their former master.

The enemies from Bearlywrote has finally come to put an end to this war once and for all

Soramaru finally split into two characters, The viruses from the Shadowside universe.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Sora yelled at the innocent virus

"MY FAULT!!! YOURE THE ONLY ONE WHO IS WRONG!!!" The Onimaru virus snapped back at him

"ENOUGH!" A girl cried out

"Mom!" All of the kids came to their mother after all they had been through

"I'm so sorry kids..." She cried, "I've should've come sooner"

"Bearlywrote!" Twinklnyan and the rest of the Yokaisonas have gathered up on her

"Oh you guys, I've missed you so much!" She said to them

"Bearly!!!!!" Both boys, Brother and Akunogan flung right at me

"Dan! Aku! You finally got here!" She hugged them

"I'm so sorry! You weren't there but we took you and your husband's place as prisoners" Brother apologized

"It's okay... but at least you guys are together and found out where I actually live!" She thanked them

"You should've sent us a text!" Akunogan yelled, but all of them laughed

"You're my brothers! I love you because of that!" They ended up hugging and petting the cloud whose name is Lawless

"Enough of the sweet drama! We've got a real tradition happening on every story!" Bakunyan reminded them

"What is it Nyan Dad?" I asked him

"Since Lord Enma is here as the main judge, we better get the facts straight!" Monokuma declared, "and this room is perfect for one!"

Sora swallowed, "oh no..."

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Onimaru: I'm glad I'm free!**

**Lucky: not yet! We have a trial first!**

**Onimaru: Aww...**

**Ugly: I hope you're innocent...**

**Sora: never gonna happen...**

**Onimaru: GRRR!!!!**

**Lucky, Ugly, Onimaru, and Sora: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue...**

**Chapter 24: Soramaru Trials**

**Ugly: vote and comment!**

**Lucky: stay safe!**


	27. Chapter 24: Soramaru Trials

**Lucky: hello! We're almost done with the story before you disinfect your phones!**

**Ugly: yeah! We're here for trial! And get cozy as we get together when we finish MS3!**

**Bearlywrote: This will be long!...**

**Cuddly: of course! I have stuff planned!**

**Bakunyan: yeah, some of the damage needed to be cleaned up after this**

**Cubbonyan: don't forget about art blocks!**

**Bearlywrote: that too!**

**Brother: can we please go forward with this!**

**Cubbonyan: oh sure! We all do not own Yokai Watch and others in the universe! Let's hope everyone is going to the room! Many other characters can belong to artismusic , Zayachu15 , and FictionalMagicTamer**

**Brother: everyone?**

**Cuddly: yeah, the people who we met are coming here for the ultimate trial of our lifetime!**

**Bakunyan: I hope one of us is going to be blamed heavily on... and it's not me**

**Bearlywrote: Baku... you literally killed Shinji and Andrew because they feel like crap**

**Bakunyan: they asked for it!**

**Cuddly: well they will blame me because I removed the virus that was in Keisuke**

**Cubbonyan: releasing Soramaru is totally my guilt! I don't know what Enma will chose...**

**Brother: he will pick the viruses for sure... but which one is guilty... let's read this and find out!**

**———————————————**

**Chapter 24: Soramaru Trials**

**———————————————**

The torturing trial room was finally refurbished back to the original design, sixteen seats are open for my mom, both Bear and Nyan dad, myself, my sister, my stepbrother, my foster brother, my bear uncle, my dragon uncle, The Soranaki virus Sora, the Onimaru virus Omari, my virus uncle, and Lord Enma himself.

All that's left is a few empty seats.

Monokuma has stood up to start the trial, "okay! I know who is guilty all the way! So I need some drama and betrayal here to prove it!"

Sora shook out his fear and pinpointed at me, "you see it all started when he set me free from the ceramic pot!"

"I only did that because my Bear Dad was in trouble and he had no strength to fight his opponent off!" I defended myself and my dad

"Well I can go back at the time with the virus removal from Keisuke... it started with me by then!" Cuddly spoke out

"It's true, but it has some value that brought me to Sora, which is my biggest mistake!" Omari agreed

"You think meeting me was a mistake!? You don't have any privilege to read me!" Sora yelled at him

"Oh yeah? I prefer to front abs of the dragon other than your back rolls!" Omari spat out words with filth

"Back rolls!?" Sora got irritated

Monokuma smacked his toy hammer "Order! Order!"

"Can we go back to this please? I feel like Sora and Omari are starting to murder each other before which one of us is guilty!" Bearlywrote asked

"I can explain that to three other witnesses" Enma added, "I've invited three of them to put further details into the viruses backstories. Two of which are known for you to ask them Cubbonyan, one of which holds a lot of patience."

"Who are their names?" I said to him

"You'll see. Boys, you're ready to speak with him!" He called and the two shadows risen up and it's Itsuki and Shien

"The yokai who took Shin..." Itsuki replied

"The same one that waived the battle from happening..." Shien was impressed by myself

"Yeah... I'm sorry you took souls with no purpose as I took the victim's son..." I rubbed my neck as I was apologizing them for having this adventure without Shin.

"You should! I was impatient for a battle against my father for the title of Lord Enma!" Shien snarled at me

"I felt like I failed my sister... and it's all your fault!" Itsuki yelled at me for the pressure he's in

"No it's not his fault Itsuki!" Shin yelled for my defense, "He is innocent because I told him that I'm coming with him! I was going to be on the same road as him, but his worries about his parents gone has brought me to help him..."

"Shin... I don't understand" Itsuki lowered his head

"Of course you don't understand cause you don't trust yokai, especially yokaisonas. Shien, you should know the same, Itsuki came in Soranaki's body to save your soul! I have the similar instincts as he does!" Shin explained

"But why did you came here!?" Shien asked me

"I came to save his mom, but I failed. I just want to leave it be if I did... leaving myself with hundreds of manjus behind my back" I informed them, "I never expected things for me when my parents were taken"

"YEAH BUT WE TAKE THEM UNDER YOUR WING! IF YOU HAVENT BEEN GONE, WERE GOING TO GRAB YOU TOO!" Sora growled at me

"So what! I have my siblings to take my place to find us, but you are blind, you guys never knew that they have more children!" I said

"What!?" Sora was confused about the answer that was heard out from my mouth

"Even if you're as menacing Sora, that doesn't make you an evil monster like Soranaki!" I shouted

"That old fossil was always right on his goal on taking over the world with all humans and yokai fighting each other! He always looks forward to fail to add in more failures! I have this idea to take over the multiverse, but he disapproved my plans. I'll just have the power to do whatever I want!" Sora gruntled

"YOU'RE WRONG SORA!!!" A loud eerie voice rumbled the room, a dark cloud forms and a monstrous eye with teeth glared right at Sora with annoyance and despair

"S-S-Soranaki..." Bearin was cowering behind Beargamot as the evil presence makes an introduction to the trio who were joining

"You bet I am... Sora, I have told you fair warnings millions of times about your mischievous behavior! I have already demoted you from all viruses in total, but pairing up with an Onimaru virus is downright awful for bending the rules!" Soranaki glared at him with anger

"You old beast should know that I am not sticking to the grid! You and all others follow the losing routine for eons and I am sick of it! I thought it would work, but this little prick is going to the bright side! And that bear beat the stuffing out of the witch! I want it all! I hate being able to get my hands on ruling like you wished for!" Sora explained

"All I wanted is to draw the Development from the heroes naturally to solve problems. All villains have this purpose to lose just so the heroes can learn from their adventures!" Soranaki added

"So that's why you chose Shien and Kuuten as your victims" said Beargamot

"That's right, to bring out the existence of the new Lord Enma and the unleashed powers of Natshuka. The way you lost Sora has brought those bears to grow and learn from their battles. Since it's your fault for going to a dating site and hook up with a virus that is one of the top favorites from Razen, stealing the Bearly Virus's ears, kidnapping some bears, and taking damage outside our worlds. You'll be sure that you're guilty!"

"No... no..." Sora shook his head

"Alrighty! The high-leveled yokai super boomer gave out a great conclusion!" said Monokuma

"Let me say something first, Bearlywrote, you're mysterious but you're innocent. Bakunyan, even though you killed the two children, the parents seemed careless about their deaths, you're safe. Cuddly, you're a troublemaker in the Shadowside world, but you saw something his friends never saw in Keisuke's heart, you're safe. Brother Bearly, you are still the suspect for participating in the Bearly Impact, but you're the Bearly Lord, not guilty. Bearin, you are a murderer of Shiota Nagisa, but he demanded you to kill him. Beargamot, despite the curse I inflicted on you and those who are with every troublemaking family, you are capable listening to the hearts of those who love you, you murdered KO because he wished to be safe. Wusabi Vilgabbit, you didn't murder Meg Griffin other than her father, but he demanded you to set her free. Cubbonyan, like those two halves of mine, I was mad for what you did, but I realized what Shin told me was a very big misunderstanding." Enma announced

"Yeah... it was" I admitted

"We must end this everlasting fight, you're all not guilty!" Enma declared

"And now it's time to vote! All viruses and other characters have a chance to vote for those who deserve to be guilty!" Monokuma added

"Okay! All viruses! Spit out your hosts!" Lucky commanded all viruses to eject the characters out of the bodies

1 spat out Hamsuke, which seemed to be the fastest one to get conscious by a second he was out

2 tried to throw up to get Korosensei out, 3 spit out Lwinknyan, but came out a different nyan with green clothes on, "huh? I remember you were Lwinknyan!"

"Me? I was always Olivenyan, you suck out the negative energy out of me" Olivenyan answered

Jijo spit out two boys, Nate and Fuu2, who came out naked, "Gosh me, put some clothes on!" Fuu2 asked his human self

"So do you!" Nate never have a minute to look at himself and Jijo came out with folded clothes for Nate, "will you shut up and put your clothes back on!"

6 spat out Professor Venomous and Trokaeyo came to him, "Professor Venomous!"

"KO... I have experienced some delays with a virus swallowing me whole on the way to get you..." Venomous wiped off the saliva that he's coated

"It's fine, but I'm glad my dad's okay!" He hugged him

7 regurgitated Undyne out, MS Frisk, Papyrus, and Alphys came to check on her, "are you okay Undyne?" He said to her

"Nyuhuhuhuhuh!!!! Never better! I was surrounded by anime! IM TELLING YOU ALPHYS!!! ANIME IS REAL!!! FRISK SAID SO THEMSELF!!!" She laughed

"I guess..." Frisk chuckled

8 and 10 spit out Shaggy and MS Junko, she is the only one who got up with consciousness, "wow... That night with Mukuro really smacked us really good..."

2 was still trying to get the teacher out, "come on you! I didn't eat the anti-you knifes for you to stand still..."

"Of course you didn't!" A yellow tentacle landed on 2's shoulder

"What!? But how did you get out!?" 2 asked

"Oh it's simple! While you're fighting against the cat, the seasickness is the key I need for you to get lethargic so I can escape in my fast metallic form!" Korosensei explained in a learning lecture

"Of course you know..." 2 was wiping his face with a tissue while the teacher is giggling

Other viruses did the same repeatedly and some of the hosts are immediately arrested because they're escapees.

1000 was still unconscious and she was the only virus that hasn't released her captor, Lucky noticed how her ears are damaged by the battle with Cuddly. He did it manually with his arms and legs to get Karan, eventually, he released her, Cuddly and Jorogumo tied her up tightly and he drawn her back to prison in her world, "This is where you belong! I'll make sure you will never escape again!"

1000 woke up and noticed Karan gone, "Soramaru! My captor has escaped!"

"You'll be listening to me now 1000!" Lucky demanded her

"The Transmitter! You have a hand in this catastrophe, didn't you!?" 1000 barked

"Yes I did, but unfortunately for you... you're facing punishment for those who are sided with Sora!" Lucky explained

"Sora!?" said 1000, a sound of heavy grunts and shouts have come from the dark alleyways, "You get off of me Second Me!!"

"Bai! Are you sided with Soramaru?" 1000 asked

"Yeah I am! I am so angry that they found my hiding spot and they are arresting me! Enma dearest was supposed to be my friend!" Bai cried

"Not anymore. So does everyone else, you have this problem similar with MS Steven Quartz Cutie-Pie Diamond DeMayo Universe! That threatening power of Purigon must be purified!" The voice of Bearly Lord was heard from Brother as he rounded up 1000 and Sora, "Apparently you must be dealt with... The cloned soul must be removed from you!"

"No!" Bai struggled in the chains

"You can't kill us!" 1000 screamed as everyone tallied the votes

"Alright! Alright! I hope you brought popcorn!" Monokuma revealed the slot machine with some of the viruses faces included, the three wheels spin around and all of it landed on Sora's face

"I'm sorry about your loss pal, but you must remember that all villains lose on purpose to make the kids grow! Trust me, I know! So now I give you the punishment!" Monokuma apologized as he's about to hammer the button, but someone stopped him, "May we?" I said

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Monokuma went to get a larger hammer with a long handle for all of them to participate

"Wait Omari! Give me another chance!" Sora whined

"Sorry Sora, you were troubling when we first met, but now you are growing on me, like a rash! I thought you were hot, and I mean that I am breaking up with you! Literally" Omari teams up with Lucky and all of my family joined in as a team to swing the mallet at the small button

The screen showed a 16-bit version of Sora, Baiporagon, and 1000 getting dragged away by the family of artistic beings

**Sora is proven guilty!**

**Time for the punishment!**

**You too, 1000 and Baiporagon!**

————————————————

The three ended up out of in a old town with wicked beasts luring on their backs. Sora was frightened by Dame Deadtime as she was angered by the presence of troublemakers, the three ran towards a train station, but it was crowded by angry yokai that kids are familiar with. A blast of destruction has crippled 1000 and have been unable to move. The wicked gathered around her and ate her alive with gruesome teeth.

The two gasped at the calamity they're about to face.

**———————————**

**"Ghost hunting to Hell"**

**———————————**

Sora and Bai exited the train, but ended up in another time where Razen was battling, the minions are snarling at them and the human teens are summoning yokai that can deal with a trio.

As they're running, Bai tripped over and got caught by three shrine protectors and blasted him with a ball of pure light.

Sora fled out of the city and ran into a world that is unfamiliar... a dark void with many other viruses that have fallen from the war. There was 99, 100, and 101. Looking like they are taking commands from Lucky, all of which are angered by their deaths caused by Soramaru's actions.

5 and 9 come out from the crowd and began to pulverize him with the powers they have copied.

Sora's tail was chopped off by 9 as others grabbed his back. 5 was teaching everyone something, whispered in 9's ear, and all viruses gripped onto every limb and hair when pulled tight. 9 breathed in and out calmly and began to cut every millimeter of flesh from the virus they hate.

Bit by bit, she sliced him thin like a potato chip and his flesh was cooked in a fryer.

After he was crispy enough, they dumped the Sora chips onto a platter in front of a hungry Soranaki. He ate them all as if they're good to eat.

———————————————

All of the characters are either pleased with the punishment or grossed out with it cause Sora was turned into potato chips, like the two students that were defeated and turned them into food.

Soranaki wiped his face as he was satisfied that his nuisance was dead and eaten by the creator, "Say what you ask about me, but I will still be doing evil things! I'm glad that Sora was gone, you guys should be relieved as well, he's the real criminal." After that speech, he disappeared out from thin air

"That takes care of that! Now that 1000 and-" I announced

"Wait! Something happened to Baiporagon!" Akinori went to me as he asked, "the malice of him is gone, but something remarkable happened to the cloned soul!"

"What is it?" I asked

"He became something that is not human or yokai... check it out!" Ayame went to the direction of the execution room and noticed something different, a large human-sized egg

"Is it a dragon egg?" Bearin asked

"It's Second Dan, he must've pushed him into the light to get back his consciousness. That feat has never been reached by one..." the toy-like sphere jumped out towards Brother's paws, which he in turn, was entirely a purple bear.

"Drago, I don't understand! Is Second Me becoming a Dragonoid..." Brother gasped

"Yes Dan, it happens every millennium, when a human wins a battle against a strong enemy, that human becomes one. He is one of them now, but as a Dilf, I will take responsibility for him. I was ashamed of how his soul becomes, now more than ever I won't let it happen again. Let's get you some necessities you need, my little one..." Drago flew towards Comicalla where he will permanently stay with a new package we will take care of nicely

Brother stood there as his former best friend went to the planet with a new baby in his arms, Akunogan went there to comfort him along with my mom as he begins to shed a tear for the first time in his completed bear body.

Cuddly was crying a bit as he looked at a father holding a child, "Joro... I was wondering if you..."

"Yes!" She replied

"I haven't said anything yet..." he told her

"You want to start a family with me! I get it! Last time we dated... something felt off, and I thought long and hard about it..." Jorogumo wiped her tears, "The thing is Cuddly, I'm pregnant!"

Everyone heard those words as their heads swirled around

Cuddly was in shock but he hugged her by surprise, "oh I've been waiting for this to happen! Let's get married soon after my friend's wedding!"

"Pregnant? Now I get why you're sick and cranky lately!" FC Junko replied

"Excuse me!?" She yelled

"Uhh... Congratulations!" FC Junko smiled

"I know this would happen!" Bearin smiled

"I guess I'm having another baby to look after..." I was overwhelmed with the sudden surprise and the proposal all together

"On the bright side, you can learn from the expert on talking care of the younger brother or sister!" Beargamot laughed

"Now then kids, since 1000 and Sora is now dead. Please return the humans back to the worlds, I did not ask you to break them! What did I tell you about killing before becoming graduates?" Bearlywrote screamed

"I'm sorry mom! You did tell us that, but they went in on this and asked us to kill them!" Bearin explained

"Really?" said Bearlywrote

"I'm positive! See, Trokaeyo and I told your daughter and son to kill us in order for the viruses to not possess us! It's true!" Hideyoshiko informed her

"Unlike them, Peter asked me to deliver his daughter here. Like Enma said, I did not kill her." Vilgox added

"I know, but those two deserved to live on, Sparkyu! Can you hand them the watches?" She asked Sparkyu

"How many?" She said to Bearlywrote

"Two please!" She said

The bear handed Hideyoshiko and Trokaeyo the Ghoul Watches and immediately transformed back into humans, "I'm me again!" Nagisa smiled

"I'm back in action again!" KO feel pumped

"Okay Cubbonyan, Bearin and Beargamot, time to say goodbye to your friends" she told them

"Aww..." we moaned

"Well it was fun and we defeated the boss, so I guess it's time for me to go back home. My mom and my friends are waiting for me." Shin admitted, "so are you coming in my world again someday?"

"You bet! I will check on you in the bridge every day. We'll always be friends, don't we?" I handed my paw to Shin as he fist bump it.

"Yeah! This isn't a goodbye! See you later Cubbonyan!" Shin went back home with Itsuki and other yokai that Shien came with

"I'm sorry that we have never gotten to tell each other secrets! I'm gonna miss you Nagisa!" Bearin cried as she was hugged by him

"Don't be sorry, but we can still meet where you pull tricks on Karma. I'm pretty sure he's alright..." Nagisa informed her

"He's alright Nagisa, along with all the students. I am glad you told me the truth about all of this, otherwise, I will eradicate her from existence, but don't get too excited Bearin, I will likely lower your punishment for something harmless!" said Korosensei as he appeared in front of her with mom and dad

"Like what?" Bearin asked

"I want her to transfer to my class as soon as the next semester starts, she will need to get adjusted to her new classmates. Do you have any friends?" The octopus said to Bearin, "no"

"With a bit of work, you'll be surrounded by many friends" Korosensei patted her head, "If you're unsure about the decision, I will arrange that as well"

"Well... I hope to see you soon Bearin, I hope I'll see you in class" Nagisa hugged her and she cried for him leaving her

"You're my only friend other than Karma..." she added, "I'm glad we met..."

"Me too Bearin" Nagisa stood back up and went back to his teacher, "I'm glad you're okay"

Korosensei landed his arm around the boy's shoulders as they're headed home, Bearin was still crying and Beargamot came aside her and hug her in his arms to comfort her. Like she said, he helped her calm down when things don't go as planned.

KO and Venomous were also ready to leave, "I don't want to say goodbye because I know you would be more upset..."

"I know... I wish we could see each other more..." Beargamot wiped his tears

"We'll hang out once you visit!" said KO

"Goodbye KO... I'll miss you" Beargamot waved at him when they left

"Looks like everyone turned their new leaf when we're innocent" I said to mom

"I can't believe that Jack is put up through hard labor in Uber jobs..." She said to me, "let's go clean up the town"

"About that..." Lucky whistled and many viruses responded to him, "guys, since you all destroyed stuff in orders from your old boss, my second order will be you all cleaning up the messes you've broke!"

"Okay!" They all fled to all worlds doing the right thing to make amends with the Tooniverse

"I guess I should work on cleaning up too! It's the best way to make you all feel better!" Omari gathered up a broom and cleaning supplies to make the courtroom seem spotless

"That's great Omari, keep up your undying love for helping cause it's all you're good at, I'm not insulting you, it's just that you're too nice" Lucky thanked him

"Don't be, like Soranaki said, I'm one of Razen's favorites!" Omari began wiping the floors elementary school-style and got Lucky smiled, "no wonder you possessed a watcher before him realizing he was one"

"Oh yeah! Keisuke! Reboot Dan! I'm so sorry my actions from my boss made you guys like this! If you won't allow it, then kill me please!" Omari kneeled down in front of the two boys

"Don't be sorry Omari, you're the teacher's pet, we understand how loyal you are to Razen. I have to thank you" said Keisuke

"You are? You forgive me?" Omari lifted his head up

"Well We forgive you, you brought us together. So does Yuuki and Gludra, they were about to marry" said Gluesome

"The wedding! I must participate in preparing it!" Omari went to another job as he quickly cleaned up the room and went back to Comicalla

"Well I must go back home then, Neechan found out that there is no creepy men near the sushi place. It is a convincing lie after all!" said Keisuke, "I hope things would work out with your world back home!"

"Yeah, but I have something to say... ever since I saved my Earth, the Bakugan game is different! When I throw them towards the Bakucore, they appeared in the figure forms before transforming them into bigger beasts! I have so many questions..." He begin walking back with Keisuke aside him

**———————————**

**Two weeks later**

**———————————**

The newlyweds were on the groom's side as they are with the family of bears and friends from the familiar big lug

The bride is beautiful with her silky white kimono and her soon-to-be husband was wearing a traditional black montsuki when they were offered sake by Brother, who is playing as the priest. "I ask thee to drink sake, and say your vows"

"I wish to protect you from any harm, even if this involves our children" said Cuddly

"I wished the same, you saved my life as I saved yours" said Jorogumo

"Do you Cuddly take this woman to be your long, beloved wife?" Brother asked him

"I do" he answered

"And do you Jorogumo, take this bear to be your beloved husband?" Brother asked her

"I do" she said

"And by the power invested in me, I pronounce you Husband and Wife!" Brother announced, "you may kiss the bride!"

I get to witness the wedding before my very eyes, I saw Jorogumo's friends and family crying and cheering for her getting married

For a short while, things started to go so fast that I have lost track of what's happening right now...

First, Bearin got transferred to Kunugigaoka Junior High School as punishment for murdering one of the Class E students. She immediately grabbed attention from many and began to draw anime-inspired cartoons for everyone, she sat between Karma, Itona, and Manami Okuda, who became her friends in class.

Beargamot told me and Bearin that he was venturing out looking for cursed misfits and guides them into a wonderful sanctuary. Not to be used as pawns for a Freak Show, but a safe haven from freaky yokai everywhere.

Vilgox let Harelequin work at a dance bar, he said that he quit there and there was financial issues ever since he left.

He also had a great time in a drag competition with others, there's some catfish yokai who got disqualified for catfishing, and many half are foreign yokai from other shows and video games entered for their wonderful time.

Brother was allied with Anne, Spinel, and PA to search for more rebel characters like Sora

Akunogan begins to be Bearin's babysitter as he care for her as well as picking up or dropping her off at school.

My Nyan Dad is still doing construction work with new help from the Bearly Viruses getting new cargo and cleaning up the rubble that broke off

Ugly was gathering old toys and donated them to children around here

Lucky and Omari have been hanging out for a while, I guess it was for recovering

Mom was not working on her lab work lately, I guess the incident must've hit her pretty hard

Hebiji and Minkaworu are dating to recover from all the years they were apart

Jack got a new job away from his people as a bartender

Nate has been the same as usual, but Fuu2 is now free to explore outside of his world.

The dragon that flew away has been looking after Second Dan after he was hatched, he was in diapers because of age difference of a regular human teen to a dragon's infant age. He has trouble talking and he still has his brain intact

Yuuki and Gludra become kings after they have married

Keisuke was continuing adventures without supervision as he is free to do whatever he want

Gluesome returns to his home as his friends found another new adventure and a new friend of the squad

I in fact have been hanging out with Shin for some time, since Shien and Itsuki have been reborn and everything was back to normal again. He told me that he's waiting for him and every Christmas this will happen if he holds a promise to take in children who have lost their homes. I told him that I will be there as well at Christmas when he's older, because I care about him and he said he'll be looking forward to it.

I'm so happy that he got his mom back, time will tell that he's going to be happy when he sees me again. I already took back the Oso watch, but he also gave my ark back. Promised me to see him without summoning him.

I look at the bridge and headed to the manju stand as Tamamo-no-mae was serving them in the traditional way with no magic

"What do you like kid? All of the stock?" She asked me

"I'll just have one please" I bought some with my money and I looked at it strangely

"Come on kid, I already did it magic-free!" She yelled as I took a bite

The taste has brought me to understand how those people said 'It's to die for'

"It's hot... but It's good" I admitted

**(Chapter End)**

**Preview**

**Shin: I can't believe you would do the same as Itsuki**

**Cubbonyan: it is for your natural Development, Itsuki need it as well**

**Shin: I understand, the thing is, I have a note from your crush**

**Cubbonyan: What!?**

**Shin: she said that "I understand that you fear that I'll be angry towards you... I'm not, I'm just saying that I admire your actions on making Itsuki-kun a little angry makes me adore you more"**

**Cubbonyan: (blushing) stop reading! I get it!**

**Shin and Cubbonyan: Next time on Multidimensional Surge 3: Draw it Blue...**

**Chapter 25: (Epilogue) Stretching 10**

**Cubbonyan: Vote and comment!**

**Shin: see you in the last chapter!**


	28. Chapter 25: Stretching 10

**Remember! I don't own Yokai Watch plus others!**

**————————————————**

**Chapter 25: Stretching 10 (finale/epilogue)**

**————————————————**

A stage was formed in front of a crowd of hundreds, many of which seemed to be fans of who would come to see.

"Now ready to answer your questions for their tenth anniversary of their successful win against Soramaru, Bearlywrote, Cubbonyan and their family!" A ghostly character covered in rags introduced us to the stage as crowds cheered with costumes that are inspired by some of the viruses

I came along with everyone as we sat down in our seats when the press and fans want to ask us some questions, "Okay, one at the time! What is your first question?"

"How are you feeling since you've won this battle after ten years?" A humanoid cell asked me

"Well I have been fine with the arrangements made, Shin needs to process his Development naturally, so we decided to go with the Christmas plan, like Enma did" I answered

"I have a hard time with my lab work, but since the accident, I just want to leave it alone" Bearlywrote answered

The crowd murmured softly as my mom was struggling to answer the question, "Moving on, this question is for Brother, Have you visit back in Homeworld again?"

"Well I tried to see my friends there, but Steven told me that I'm not allowed during the time. Why is that? You guys don't get sick there, don't shatter me for spreading diseases!" Brother said annoyed

"Well maybe it's because you're a similar reference because you and him do have in common. You guys got cranky and got out of control, but you're not the corrupted type." Bearlywrote explained

"Let's compare with the differences! Uncle Dan and Steven's eyes are different when they are angry" Bearin answered

"Shut up!" He said as the crowd laughed

"I have a question for Beargamot! I know this world lifted the anti-cursed yokai act, but why did you not want to come back home?" The fan asked the cat

"Well I believe that everyone will still be putting me down, even if the rules say they're not supposed to. I'm like the Harriet Tubman of Cursed Yokai, I'm free, but they are still after my head!" Beargamot replied, "Besides, whenever I saved someone and placed them in the sanctuary, they became part of my family and the home they're in convinced me to stay"

"Hey Vilgox! How's your dad?" A fan asked him

"He's not allowed to answer this question!" Beargamot asked them because of his brother's sensitive nature

"Well he's fine tied up, but I like to tell him about what I did every day. I know this is a sensitive issue I'm not supposed to answer, but it makes me feel better about it, so thank you" he said as everyone awed

"Can you hold my baby, Bearin?" A mother asked her to hold the baby

"Sure! I can't say no to something like this!" Bearin walked towards the mother as she handed over the baby to her, "Aww she so cute!"

They took a picture of her and the baby as everyone else looked in awe, everyone celebrated with them as they close out the convention panel

—————————————————

Lucky was carrying some incense sticks and photos while Ugly, Ray, and Omari carried flowers for the gravesite, Bearly Lord Graveyard

"I hope you guys are alright with my offerings" Said Lucky as he placed photos of 5, 9, Tikk, Eugene, and Sphere on their tombstones

"I'm so sorry that you're like this..." Omari cried as he recognized the five

"It's not your fault, Sora controlled you. You're free now, and they want you to move on" Lucky prayed

"It's fine if you are still blaming yourself for that matter" Ray prayed as well, "I wish that elevator would fit all of us..."

As they still pay respects to the fallen, some people saw them and they began to cry, "they look exactly like them... but they saw them as equals"

"It doesn't matter how it looks on the outside, it's what showed on the inside"

They walked away from the graveyard as the viruses left back home, focusing on the future.

—————————————————

"Are you gonna go back to the FC Multiverse?" I said to my Bear Dad

"Yeah, I gotta look after your sister. I promised her to meet her and your stepmom at the spring festival she's going to." Cuddly said to me

"Tell Lyn I said hello!" I told him

"I will son" he left as I noticed it is around spring, it is already winter in the modern world where Shin and Nate thrive at.

As a 16-year-old official Yokaisona, I want to see what my friend is up to. Every Christmas, I came here to the bridge with Shin and Tae, sometimes Lord Enma joined in.

I have like visited him a couple of times throughout every year because of his age. Now with Shin as a 72-year-old, I decide to visit him again since it's already Christmas time

I am now allowed to visit modern day Springdale cause Enma declared that my family is innocent. I went to the city and saw the beautiful lights below, down there was the bridge that we've first met.

Shin and Lord Enma are already there with their long discussion. I landed softly in the snow while I was walking towards them.

"Sorry I'm late" I said to them

"No, you came right on time. I was just about to leave." Lord Enma said to me

"That's not nice Itsuki, I already told you that he didn't do anything wrong." The older Shin laughed at this familiar moment

"I know, but I still got some work to do. Not only running the yokai world, but understanding the whole truth about you and your family" Enma added

"I understand that you still don't forgive us, but you trust me because of your friend" I said

"I know" the king smiled as he petted my head, "I must be going now, remember what I told you Shin" Lord Enma went back to his ship as the golden mystical craft flew back to the yokai world

"I'm glad you're back, I was gonna surprise you that you have time to see me more every Christmas." Shin cried as he hugged me

"That's really sweet Shin, what does Itsuki said?" I asked

"He told me that there is more work to be done, but I was really expecting to ask you to come to my home" said Shin

"You never asked me to come with you to your house, I was always thinking about how crowded your house is with all the homeless children" I laughed

"It is crowded, but they won't see you in those times, they are into those smartphones you guys carry" Shin laughed as well

"Oh yeah... ha ha! I want to see the rest of your family!" I smiled as we went to the limo towards a large house.

The mansion has a lot of room for those foster children, we entered there and they're gathering together with gifts they're exchanging. "Secret Santas Huh?"

All the kids gather around their father-figure and I was smiling towards the decorative tree with homemade ornaments with the kids name included.

All I now saw was an unopened gift, it has a name tag, but it says "to someone who is on my shoes".

I realized that was my gift from my dear friend, I opened it, and it showed a locket. I never own a locket necklace before, Kukurihime would be a lucky person to receive one of them from me, but when I opened it, it holds a picture of me and Shin together.

It says in the engraving that "Friends til the end" and I was in tears reading it

A note was also attached to it,

Dear Cubbonyan,

You are the one and only Yokaisona who was in my place the entire time. Ever since I've met you, you always have time to make me remember how companionate you are to me. When you told me that you're buying all of the manju just to save my mom, I was shocked of how much I mean to you. I was hoping that I might have time left I have, so I made this locket for you to remember me by...

Now that you saved your world, I want to thank you for everything...

-Shin Shimomachi

Shin came by and placed his hand on my elbow, "it's okay, I'm here"

"I'm glad that those viruses have brought us together, Soranaki was right, bad things happen upon our lives and that darkening power makes us feel strong as we progress. I would love to tell that to Lyn someday" I said to Shin

"Who's Lyn?" Shin asked

"She's my 9-year-old sister on my Bear Dad's side. Lyn or Bearlynda has nature magic that comes after her mom's and she can draw like my dad, but she is shy to let anyone see her artwork. She is half spider and she doesn't like how she looks with extra sets of limbs, she often wore kimonos to tuck in her extra arms and legs to be more Bear-like. I want her to show her true colors one day to see that there's nothing to be ashamed about herself." I hold her picture with my dad and my other mom, she looked taller than me aside from my Shadowside form, looks like she was hiding. She looked cyan with purple eyes and felt comfort with her mother's presence.

"I wonder how she's feeling" Shin replied

"I don't know, she haven't answered my calls lately, probably because..." I mumbled

"What happened to her?..." he said softly

————————————————

The parade was happening at Sakura New Town and Lyn was above her dad, "I can see the performers down there" she said to Cuddly, "you're right Lyn, I can see them"

"Hey Lyn!" A boy with red hair along with a friend with blue hair greeted her

"Oh.. hi Jinpei..." she moaned

"Lyn, it's not nice to greet your boyfriend like that!" Jorogumo nagged her

"Mom! He's not my boyfriend!" Lyn yelled

"I know. We are friends! But I was begging her to be my yokaisona" Jinpei begged

"For the last time Jinpei, you guys don't get it, I am not one! I prefer to be like my mom! My older half-brother is one but he's taken." She disagreed with his request

"I understand, but I know that you can be one, but it's your choice" said Jinpei

"Well she doesn't like to show her art around, now move along Jinpei, the festival is starting to get interesting" Cuddly said to him

"Of course Mr. Bear Man! Come on Koma-kun!" The boys left them as they continue to observe the dancers and performers

————————————————

Monokuma entered the library that resides in the middle of town, and he gathered the empty books and notepads as Brother Bearly sit down on the chair and placed his arms around the table.

"Okay, so 16 years ago you were left behind with Akunogan..." Monokuma asked, "Can you tell me what happened after you guys were behind?"

"Well I was a yokai at the time, the yokai versions of my friends have caught me and Second Me was the traitor. He and I swapped bodies with me returned in my old body and him taking over my yokai body. So Baro and I decided to break out of here to find Bearlywrote!"

"Interesting! So can you tell me after the jailbreak, the Tooniverse wants to know!" Monokuma asked

"Well... it involves my clothes mostly gone, some food, and some magic that brought me to Bearly Lord and his limbs" He said to the bear

"Explain your backstory! Just be long, specific, and a lot of detail!" he smirked

"Alright... It started out with me flying away..." Brother said softly

**The End**

**I'm glad you guys got to be healthy for me finishing up with my third segment of my Multi Surge series! It has been an amazing road to follow, up until now I was scared about the recent issues with my life and stuff that was effected by the mentioned pandemic.**

**It may seem like another story I can look back, and I say writing this is among my favorites to write.**

**Thank you so much for reading along with me! I mentioned you all on my story!**

**artismusic, FictionalMagicTamer Zayachu15, ParanormalDoodles, SkipPlayz, teampikachu9945, and thepickman236**

**In the future, Multi Surge Origins will come into play soon!**

**Farewell, and stay safe!**


End file.
